La esencia de la luz: Elementium
by Lilupixie
Summary: Un pasado regresa para enfrentarse al amor no correspondido, una usurpación tomará venganza y el futuro regresa para ayudar en esta nueva guerra con nuevos aliados. La construcción de tokio de Cristal se acerca.
1. Viajeras

PARA PODER LEER ESTE FANFICTION SERA NECESARIO LEER LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA QUE ES SAILOR MOON LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.

**CAPITULO 1 VIAJERAS**

Los años han pasado desde que las guerreras de la Luna y los guardianes de la estrella se enfrentaron al señor de los vientos Eols, todas se realizan en sus carreras con gran éxito, algo increíble de decir por una joven de coletas.

La exitosa carrera de Serena Tsukino como autora de libros infantiles ha despegado satisfactoriamente, tanto que su libro El conejo de la luna se ha vendido como pan caliente, con el apoyo de su ahora esposo el Dr. Darien Chiba.

La Dra. Amy Mizuno trabaja junto a Luka, Darien y Sam en el hospital de Jubban y el Instituto de Biotecnología para idear nuevas vacunas contra las enfermedades.

Mina Aino se ha convertido en una gran actriz y cineasta, ha adquirido los derechos para la película del libro El conejo de la Luna gracias al apoyo de Zack.

Rei Hino, se ha consolidado como compositora, ha abierto su propia compañía productora junto con Nicholas gracias a su conocimiento empresarial.

Lita Kino y Ren Masako han puesto una cadena de restaurantes en todo Tokio que ha funcionado muy bien gracias a la ayuda de un publicista.

Haruka Tenoh brinda su ayuda también al Instituto de Biotecnología y ha creado una gran empresa constructora de autos de F1 con un gran éxito, por supuesto teniendo a Michiru Kaio a su lado, dirigiendo su primer musical con ayuda de Rei.

Hotaru Tomoe y Jiro estudian juntos en la universidad, ella Astronomía y él Biología marina, aunque Haruka no está muy de acuerdo con su relación, Michiru logra convencerla para dejar crecer a su pequeña.

Bastian y Setsuna, trabajan juntos en el museo de Jubban y cuidan las puertas del tiempo, por fin la Guardiana no se encuentra en la soledad.

Akari se asoció con su maestro Shen Taharo en su compañía constructora, además de que estudia diseño de interiores para expandir su territorio comercial.

Todo parece estar en paz con ellos, no ha habido ataques y llevan la vida que deseaban, las transformaciones han desaparecido de su mente, sin embargo dos personas del futuro aparecerán para ayudar a derrotar el pasado, enemigos que lo único que desean es obtener al Sol, la Luna, la Tierra, la Estrella y con el propósito de manipular al universo.

**SIGLO XXXI**

**- Castillo Antares**

**Mujer:** Deben darse prisa _(diciendo con nerviosismo)_ no deben capturarlas

**Joven 1:** Mamá no te voy a dejar aquí _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Joven 2:** Debemos irnos las sailor scout y los guardianes harán todo lo posible para detenerlos, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, las puertas del tiempo nos aguardan.

**Mujer:** No pierdan tiempo y cuídense _(dándole un beso a ambas jóvenes)_

**Joven 2:** No te preocupes, al igual que en el pasado podremos evitar que el enemigo surja aquí.

**Joven 1:** ¡¡No te dejaré¡¡ _(llorando)_

**Mujer: ¡¡**Basta¡¡ eres una sailor scout y una princesa, se fuerte y no vaciles ante nada.

**-LA MUJER SE ALEJA TOMANDO UNA ESPADA PARA PELEAR CONTRA LOS ENEMIGOS, UNA GUERRA EN LA QUE EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO-**

**- Puerta del Tiempo**

**Joven 2:** Tú tienes que abrir la puerta, tienes la llave.

**Joven 1:** Guardián del tiempo Cronos, escucha mi oración te lo pide la soberana de esta tierra, envíanos en el tiempo, al pasado a buscar ayuda para la salvación del futuro.

**-UNA NUBE EMPIEZA A SALIR DE LOS AIRES, ENTONCES DOS GATOS SE ACERCAN A ELLAS PARA ACOMPAÑARLAS EN ESTE VIAJE TAN PELIGROSO, TODOS SON ABSORBIDOS POR LAS NUBES Y LLEVADAS AL SIGLO XXI-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Sueño de Michiru**

**Michiru:** Bardo, por favor… _(suplicante)_

**Bardo:** Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, una traición no la puedo perdonar _(alejándose de la joven)_

**Michiru:** Perdóname, pero era mi obligación.

**Bardo:** Una traición, jamás la perdono.

**-LA SAILOR DE LAS MAREAS, DESPIERTA EXALTADA, UN RECUERDO DEL PASADO LA ESTABA ATORMENTANDO Y NO SABÍA EL PORQUE-**

**Michiru:** Esto es extraño

**Haruka:** ¿Te encuentras bien? _(tocando la puerta)_

**Michiru:** Si…no es nada solo tuve una pesadilla.

**Hotaru:** ¿Segura mamá Michiru?

**Michiru:** Si… váyanse a dormir.

**-LAS CHICAS SE DIRIGÍAN RUMBO A SUS HABITACIONES CUANDO LA PEQUEÑA DEL GRUPO HIZO UNA PREGUNTA-**

**Hotaru:** ¿quién es Bardo?

**Haruka:** Su nombre me resulta familiar… tendremos que preguntarle a Setsuna.

**-A LO LEJOS, EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DE JUBBAN SE INSTALA UN TEATRO DANZANTE-**

**Pyro:** Este tiempo es muy anticuado ¿seguro que aquí están esas pequeñas? _(joven alto cuerpo torneado y musculoso, tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos color carmesí, traía una arracada en su oreja derecha y un brazalete con una llama encendida)_

**Kai:** Completamente, su aura espacio-tiempo se dirige a este lugar, de seguro vinieron a pedir ayuda del pasado _(joven atlético, piel aceitunada, cabello castaño atado en una coleta y ojos verde limón; siempre tocando una flauta, al igual que su compañero traía un brazalete con una gota de agua dibujada)_

**Avani:** Ellas son las últimas, lo único es que no sabemos como son, escaparon antes de tiempo _(joven de figura esbelta y delicada, traía el cabello atado con dos coletas bajas de color platino y ojos azul-gris, acompañando a la flauta con un violín, llevaba consigo un amuleto con una hoja colgada al cuello)_

**Leina:** Descuiden su poder interno nos dirá quienes son, además atacaremos este insulso lugar _(joven de bello cuerpo, su cabello era rojo intenso, sus ojos gris le daban cierto misticismo, la bruja del grupo, llevaba un collar con el símbolo del viento) _

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Jardín**

**Rei:** Increíble que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra última batalla.

**Mina:** No invoques Rei, no querrás volver a entrar en acción.

**Akari:** Deben recordar que Tokio de Cristal no se ha formado por lo tanto habrá una última batalla antes de que ese día llegue.

**Bastian:** Eso es cierto.

**Akari:** Michiru ¿te encuentras bien?

**Michiru:** No lo sé…¿amaba a alguien en el pasado?

**Akari:** Pensé que lo de Bardo lo habías recordado ¿qué pasa?

**Serena:** ¿quién es Bardo? _(mirando incrédula a la joven de cabellos aguamarina)_

**Luka:** Era el hermano de Michiru, en el antiguo Milenio de plata, ¿recuerdas a Lyon, Haruka?

**Haruka:** Si era mi hermano, pero el desapareció antes de que fuéramos elegidas guardianas de la princesa de la Luna.

**Setsuna:** Algo sucede _(sintiendo algo en las puertas del tiempo_) ¡¡Alguien ha cruzado la puerta del tiempo¡¡

**Luka:** ¿Estas segura de ello?

**Bastian:** Es cierto, pero no es solo una persona sino cuatro _(cerrando los ojos en manera de concentración)_

**Serena:** ¿qué sucede?

**-EN ESO UNA GRAN NUBE BLANCA APARECE DE LOS CIELOS ARROJANDO A DOS JÓVENES Y A DOS GATOS, DESDE EL FUTURO CON TREMENDA FUERZA QUE CAYERON DURAMENTE-**

**Joven 2:** ¡¡Ay eso me dolió¡¡ _(sobándose el trasero)_

**Joven 1:** ¡¡Me dolería menos si te quitaras de encima, Rini¡¡

**Chicas:** ¡¡Rini¡¡ _(ayudando a levantarla)_

**Setsuna:** ¿pequeña dama?

**Rini:** Hola chicas, me alegra verlas de nuevo _(había crecido significativamente, tenía alrededor de unos 16 años, su cabello estaba mas largo y tenía una linda sonrisa)_

**Darien:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Joven 1:** Disculpen me están pisando y quisiera levantarme.

**Serena:** Lo siento, ¿y tu quien eres?

**Rini:** Es Hikari… una amiga _(recordando lo que había dicho esa mujer)_

**Hikari:** Un placer _(era alta, su cabello era color negro azulado largo atado con una trenza francesa y mechones sueltos cerca de la cara, tenía la tez clara y los ojos ambarinos)_

**Michiru:** ¿A que han venido del futuro?

**Diana:** A prevenir un futuro ataque.

**Luna y Artemis:** ¡¡Diana¡¡

**Diana:** Hola madre, padre _(acercándose a los felinos)_

**Luxen:** Un enemigo del antiguo Milenio de Plata se ha presentado en el futuro, no sabemos como lo ha hecho pero ha atacado nuestro hogar _(era un lince de color chocolate con ojos violeta intenso)_

**Diana:** Los ha atacado a todos en el futuro.

**Rini:** Venimos porque, ellos quieren aniquilarnos.

**Sam:** ¿por qué? _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Hikari:** Quieren nuestros cristales.

**Jiro:** Se ha iniciado una nueva batalla.

**Hotaru:** Nuestro deber aun no termina.

**¿QUIÉN ES LA MUJER QUE LAS MANDO AL PASADO?**

**¿QUIÉN ES ESTE ENEMIGO Y POR QUE QUIERE LOS CRISTALES?**


	2. El inicio

**CAPITULO 2 EL INICIO**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rei:** ¿el enemigo ya está aquí?

**Hikari:** Es lo mas probable, ellos tienen de aliada a una bruja.

**Sam:** ¿Una bruja? No son muy comunes.

**Rini:** Hikari es descendiente de una.

**Serena:** ¿De verdad?

**Hikari:** Creo que eso no importa por ahora, es necesario estar prevenidos, somos las últimas, a los demás los hemos perdido _(bajando la mirada)_

**Haruka:** ¿cómo escaparon?

**Luna:** Eso no tiene importancia, esto puede ser más complicado de lo que imaginamos.

**Artemis:** ¿Alguien más ha cruzado la puerta del tiempo?

**Bastian:** No, por el momento, pero debido a que la puerta estuvo abierta mucho tiempo no estoy seguro.

**Setsuna:** Iremos a averiguar en las puertas.

**Akari:** Solo tengan cuidado, no quiero que nada les pase ¿esta bien?

**Sam:** Estarán bien _(apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la joven)_

**-LOS GUARDIANES, DESAPARECIERON DEL LUGAR HACIA LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO DEJANDO A SUS ALIADOS CONSTERNADOS POR EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA BATALLA-**

**Ren:** Tenemos que ver donde se quedaran jovencitas _(mirando a las dos chicas)_

**Darien:** Rini se quedará con nosotros, en nuestra casa _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena:** Por supuesto, después de todo hay una habitación más.

**Hikari:** No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien.

**Nicholas:** Se puede quedar con nosotros, ¿no es así Rei?

**Rei:** Claro, no hay problema.

**Hikari:** Gracias…en verdad no quiero molestarlos.

**Rei:** No será molestia.

**Luka:** Muy bien, ya que está todo listo debemos irnos, mañana nos veremos aquí.

**Haruka:** Bien.

**-TODOS SE FUERON A SUS RESPECTIVAS CASAS, DEJANDO A LA JOVEN HIKARI CON LOS GUARDIANES DE FUEGO-**

**- Habitación de Hikari**

**Rei:** Espero te sientas cómoda _(era un cuarto amplio, tranquilo y cómodo, tenía una cama con sábanas de color amarillo y una vista hacia el estanque)_

**Hikari:** Gracias, está muy bien _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN Y SERENA**

**- Habitación de Rini**

**Darien:** Te agrada

**Rini:** ¡¡Gracias es muy linda¡¡ _(la habitación era de un rosa pálido, el piso era de madera oscura y las ropas de cama eran rosa palo, las cortinas blancas con un vies rosa)_

**Serena:** De alguna forma, la ideamos para ti, para cuando llegues.

**Darien:** Espero no sea mucho _(besando a Serena)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Darien¡¡

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Sala**

**Luka:** Esta visita es inesperada.

**Amy:** Me preocupa lo que dijo Rini.

**Akari:** ¿con respecto a que?

**Amy:** ¿quiénes son los demás? ¿sailor asteroides?

**Jiro:** Eso es cierto, tal vez sean las futuras sailors y guardianes.

**Luka:** ¿Nuestros hijos? _(mirando a Amy)_

**Akari:** Si es así, posiblemente ellos les ayudaron a escapar, pero… ¿quién es Hikari?

**Sam:** Creo que eso lo sabremos cuando nos revele todo lo que sabe del futuro.

**Amy:** Mientras mas nos revele será más fácil derrotar al enemigo.

**Jiro:** Recuerden que no todo puede ser revelado, de lo contrario podría suceder una catástrofe.

**Sam:** Será mejor que me vaya…nos vemos mañana chicos.

**Akari:** Te acompaño a la puerta.

**-AMBOS JOVENES SE DIRIGEN A LA PUERTA, SE DESPIDEN DE UN TIERNO BESO PARA DESPUES VER COMO SU AMADO SE ALEJA RUMBO A LA CIUDAD-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAM**

**- Sueño de Sam**

**Astro:** ¿Tu que haces aquí, Ava? _(en el centro del laberinto de rosas, del castillo de Geos)_

**Ava:** Vine por ti amado mío.

**Astro:** Ya te dije que no soy tu amado _(soltándose de su abrazo)_

**Ava:** Tú eres mío, sino vienes a mi te juro que tu amada estrella sufrirá las consecuencias.

**Aurika:** ¿qué quieres decir con eso? _(acercándose a ella)_ ¿piensas matarme?

**Ava:** Es uno de mis planes.

**Voz lejana:** Tu estrella se marchita, querido Astro.

**-SAM DESPIERTA EXALTADO, EXTRAÑADO POR LO QUE ACABA DE SOÑAR, RECORDANDO UN SUCESO QUE PREFERIRÍA OLVIDAR-**

**Sam:** ¿Ava? _(mirando a la luna desde su ventana)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** ¿quién es el enemigo fuego sagrado que ha venido a perturbar la paz de este tiempo?

**Nicholas:** ¿Crees que nos revele algo?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO LES REVELA AL SOL, LA LUNA, LA TIERRA Y LA ESTRELLA CONSUMIDOS POR LOS ELEMENTOS FUEGO, AGUA, AIRE Y TIERRA-**

**Nicholas:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Rei:** No lo sé.

**- Habitación de Hikari, sueño**

**Hikari** **(niña):** Mamá no me dejes por favor.

**Mujer:** Descuida cariño, siempre estaré contigo, cuando veas este amuleto yo te estaré viendo.

**Hikari (niña):** ¿También tú papá?

**Hombre:** Por supuesto cariño _(dándole un dulce beso)_

**-DESPERTANDO DEL SUEÑO, CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, RECORDANDO LOS TIEMPO BONITOS ANTES DE LA GUERRA DE LOS ELEMENTOS-**

**Hikari:** Eres muy bonita mamá, no haz cambiado nada _(mirando la foto de su amuleto)_ ni tu tampoco papá. Solo espero que nuestra llegada no sea su destrucción _(llorando calladamente)_

**PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO**

**Cronos:** Las puertas del tiempo están cerradas.

**Sailor Plut:** Alguien más entró a este tiempo, estoy segura de ello _(mirando con atención a sus alrededores)_

**Cronos:** Lo sé, hay una carga energética muy poderosa y extraña, aunque…me es familiar.

**Sailor Plut:** Para mi también ¿crees que debamos ver el futuro?

**Cronos:** No, si lo hacemos podríamos alterar todavía mas el espacio-tiempo… además mientras menos sepamos de la guerra en el siglo XXXI mejor.

**Sailor Plut:** Supongo que tienes razón Cronos.

**-AMBOS GUERREROS SE ALEJARON DE LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO, SELLÁNDOLAS TAMBIÉN CON UN CONJURO QUE SÓLO ELLOS SABEN, PARA IMPEDIR QUE OCURRIERA UNA NUEVA INTRUSIÓN AL SIGLO XXI-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Serena:** Buenos días chicas _(mirando a Rei y Hikari en el jardín regando las flores)_

**Hikari:** Buenos días Rini _(acercándose a la chica)_

**Darien:** ¿alguna novedad?

**Nicholas:** El fuego sagrado nos reveló algo extraño, se los diremos cuando todos estemos reunidos.

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGARON LITA Y REN CON UNOS VÍVERES PARA EL DESAYUNO, AMY, LUKA, SAM, AKARI Y JIRO LLEGARON CON SOLARIS Y UNOS LIBROS EXTRAÑOS, MAS TARDE LLEGARON LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES CON BASTIAN Y AL POCO TIEMPO LLEGARON MINA Y ZACK-**

**Akari:** Trajimos estos libros, tal vez nos puedan ayudar a conocer al enemigo.

**Darien:** ¿qué sucede con las puertas del tiempo Bastian?

**Bastian:** Por el momento permanecerán selladas por un conjuro hasta que podamos determinar cual es el siguiente paso.

**Serena:** ¿Eso detendrá a los enemigos?

**Setsuna:** No lo sé princesa eso espero.

**Haruka:** Bueno, entonces que sabemos acerca de los enemigos _(viendo a Rini y a Hikari)_

**Rini:** Ellos dicen ser los verdaderos reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

**Solaris:** ¿Usurpadores? Pero si ustedes son los verdaderos reyes, se demostró también en el pasado _(mirando a Serena y a Darien)_

**Luxen:** Estas personas, tienen como aliados a los elementos, cuando veníamos para acá mis amos peleaban con los reyes, para evitar su destrucción.

**Luka:** ¿quiénes son tus amos?

**Hikari:** Por el momento esa verdad no se puede revelar.

**Michiru:** ¿por que no?

**Rini:** Así nos lo pidió y pensamos cumplir nuestra palabra Michiru.

**Rei:** Estos enemigos ¿saben su identidad?

**Diana:** Afortunadamente no, su sello real fue ocultado.

**Akari:** ¿ambas son princesas? _(mirando a Darien y Serena)_

**Luxen:** Si.

**Hikari:** Lo importante aquí es el motivo por el cual viajamos a este tiempo… para evitar que este ataque suceda en el futuro.

**Lita:** ¿Pero no dices que ellos son del pasado?

**Diana:** La bruja que ellos tienen por aliada es poderosa pero alguien mas es el líder.

**Luxen:** Nuestro enemigo es solo uno, los otros cuatro son sus fieles sirvientes.

**Rei:** ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Rini:** Esperar… ellos ya están aquí, no tardará mucho para que un ataque se presente.

**Hikari:** Es necesario ver si aun tienen la fuerza para derrotar al enemigo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

**¿QUIEN ES EL ENEMIGO?**

**¿USURPADORES?**


	3. Transformación

**CAPÍTULO 3 TRANSFORMACIÓN**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Serena:** Creo que ya no estamos en forma para eso _(riéndose nerviosa)_

**Rini:** Pues tendrás que estarlo, de lo contrario te van a destruir.

**Serena:** ¡¡Yo no quiero morir¡¡

**Hikari:** ¡¡Basta¡¡ entre mas rápido comencemos mejor _(mirando enojada a Rini)_

**Artemis:** Ella tiene razón… hay que transformarse.

**Amy:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE MERCURIO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Luka:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE LA HIDRA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Mina:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Zack:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE CUPIDO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Akari:** "POR EL CRISTAL DE GEOS, GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA, TRANSFORMACIÓN" 

**Sam:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE ATLAS, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Rei:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE MARTE, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Nicholas:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE ARES, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Lita:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE JUPITER, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Ren:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE IO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Hotaru:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE SATURNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Jiro:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL TORO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Haruka:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE URANO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Michiru:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Setsuna:** "POR EL CRISTAL GUARDIÁN DE PLUTÓN, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Bastian:** "POR EL GUARDIÁN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE LA ARENA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Serena:** "ETERNA ROSA DE LA LUNA PLATEADA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Darien:** "DULCE ROSA CABALLERO DE LA TIERRA, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**-TODOS SE TRANSFORMARON CON SUS TRAJES DE MARINERO Y ARMADURAS DE GUERREROS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR-**

**Rini:** Muy bien, es momento de entrenar _(mirando a Hikari)_

**Hikari:** Poder dimensional, abre tus puertas para viajar a Ilusión.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Ilusión?

**-EN MEDIO DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE ABRE UN AGUJERO NEGRO QUE LOS LLEVA HACIA LA TIERRA DE ILUSIÓN DONDE EN EL PASADO ENFRENTARON A NEHERENIA-**

**Helios:** Bienvenidos sean, príncipes _(también había crecido y era un joven muy atractivo, con el cabello mas largo y atado a una coleta pequeña)_

**Endymión:** ¿También haz venido del futuro?

**Helios:** No precisamente _(mirando a los guardianes del tiempo)_

**Rini:** En este lugar podremos entrenar, para poder derrotar al enemigo.

**Hikari:** Pelearemos con ustedes _(sacando 3 espadas)_ somos buenas con las espadas.

**Sailor Uranus:** Eso lo veremos _(acercándose a Michiru)_

**Helios:** Nuestros primeros contrincantes (mirando a las jóvenes)

**-LOS CINCO SE COLOCARON EN POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE, LA PELEA COMENZÓ Y ERA BASTANTE REÑIDA, NINGUNO PARECIA CANSARSE, LOS ATAQUES NO SE DIERON A DESEAR AUNQUE LOS MAS JÓVENES ESTABAN EN DESVENTAJA, ESO NO LOS DETENÍA, LOGRABAN ESQUIVAR CON GRACILIDAD LOS ATAQUES DE SUS SUPERIORES-**

**Sailor Uranus:** Son buenas _(chocando la espada contra Rini)_

**Rini:** Tenemos buenos maestros.

**-CADA SAILOR SCOUT Y SU GUARDIÁN SE ENFRENTABAN A LOS TRES JÓVENES, HACIENDO DE ESTA UN ESPECTÁCULO SORPRENDENTE, CADA GRUPO ERA VENCIDO POR ELLOS HASTA AL FINAL QUE SE ENFRENTARON CONTRA SERENA Y ENDYMION DONDE OBVIAMENTE EL QUE PELEABA ERA ÉL PUES SERENA SOLO CORRÍA DE UN LADO A OTRO, HASTA QUE AL FINAL, LOS TRES GANARON-**

**Hiraki:** Nada mal, para haber pasado tanto tiempo… ¿tú que dices Rini?

**Rini:** tú lo haz dicho nada mal, a excepción de Serena.

**Helios:** Chicos deben regresar, algo extraño sucede.

**-EL PORTAL SE ABRIO DE NUEVO Y PUDIERON VER LAS NOTICIAS, UN MONSTRUO ESTABA ATACANDO EN EL MUSEO DE JUBBAN-**

**Alado:** Debemos ir para allá de inmediato.

**Helios:** Yo me quedaré con Rini y Hikari…por favor tengan cuidado.

**Astro:** Cuídalas bien, chico.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON AL MUSEO DE JUBBAN CON LA AYUDA DE SAILOR ESTELAR Y SU CONJURO PARA LLEGAR MAS RÁPIDO-**

**Canus:** Aquí deben de estar los guardianes _(mirando a un guardia de seguridad)_

**Guardia:** ¡¡Por favor no nos haga nada¡¡ _(suplicante)_

**Canus:** Tú tienes un aura extraña _(tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, su cara era de un pastor alemán, su cuerpo era humano y siempre meneaba la colita de perro, en su pecho se encontraba el símbolo de la luna creciente en color rojo) _

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Alto¡¡ no dejaremos que arruines la historia que aquí se guarda, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

**Sailor Scouts:** De nuestros planetas regentes.

**Sailor Estelar:** La estrella de Geos te destruirá.

**Guardianes:** Aniquilarte será la misión.

**Pyro:** Pero que tenemos aquí, sailor scouts… Canus acaba con ellos, su pasado se borrará para poder obtener lo que nos pertenece.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿quién eres tú?

**Pyro:** Mi vida es el fuego y el volcán mi hogar, mi nombre es Pyro y yo debo ser el rey del futuro… nos vemos _(desapareciendo como llama incandescente)_

**Canus:** "DIENTE VORAZ" _(dentaduras postizas salen de su boca hacia los guerreros)_

**Sailor Mercury: "**BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**Canua:** "DIENTE VORAZ" _(recibiendo el ataque Taurus)_

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡¡Taurus¡¡

**Cronos: **¡¡Lastimaste a mi hermano¡¡

**Sailor Plut: **"GRITO MORTAL"

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, DESTRUYE" _(el ataque fue directo hacia la luna roja, haciendo que el monstruo cayera al suelo, convirtiéndose en cenizas)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rini:** Tal vez debamos ir.

**Helios:** Es mejor que esperemos, estoy seguro que estarán bien.

**Hikari:** Lo están, no te preocupes Rini.

**Rini:** Debimos intervenir como sailors y guerrero que somos.

**Hikari:** Aun no es momento para que conozcan nuestra transformación, especialmente la tuya Rini.

**Helios:** Ella tiene razón, ya no eres Sailor Chibimoon.

**Hikari:** Hay que esperar _(mirando al cielo)_

**OCULTOS ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES…**

**Luna:** ¿ya no es Sailor Chibimoon?

**Solaris:** Eso parece…la chica también es una sailor _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Artemis:** Esto es extraño ¿no les parece?

**Luna:** Tendremos que esperar hasta que ellos nos digan que son entonces.

**¿SAILORS Y GUERRERO?**

**¿QUIEN ES EL ENEMIGO?**


	4. Fuego Ardiente

**CAPITULO 4 FUEGO ARDIENTE**

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerino**

**Pyro:** ¡¡Es increíble esos chiquillos destruyeron a mi marioneta¡¡

**Leina:** Debes calmarte, esto solo es el principio, pronto obtendremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

**Avani:** ¿y como Leina? _(cruzada de brazos)_

**Kai:** Cada uno tratará de separar a los príncipes para evitar que ese futuro prometedor se cree.

**Avani:** ¿esa es tu idea?

**Kai:** ¿tienes una mejor?

**Avani:** No.

**Voz femenina:** Nuestro plan se debe llevar a cabo con éxito, sirvientes míos _(se refleja en un pozo de agua donde solo se ve una luna creciente roja sobre su frente)_

**Pyro:** Mi señora _(haciendo una reverencia) _de eso no se preocupe, yo me encargaré.

**Avani: **Como lo haz hecho tan bien hasta el momento _(sarcásticamente)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Nicholas:** Parece ser que el enemigo busca sus cristales chicas.

**Setsuna:** Debemos hacer todo lo posible por protegerlas, pequeña dama.

**Rini:** Estuvimos pensando en eso y lo mejor es que no estemos cerca de ustedes.

**Hotaru:** ¿qué dices Rini?

**Helios:** Pensamos estar aquí, pero al mismo tiempo alejarnos de ustedes, es cierto no conocen nuestra identidad, pero si pueden llegar a conocer nuestra aura y eso nos deja en desventaja.

**Darien:** ¿qué quieren decir, entonces?

**Hikari:** Viviremos los tres juntos.

**Chicas:** ¡¡Queeeee¡¡

**Haruka:** ¡¡Por supuesto que no¡¡

**Rini:** ¿qué tiene de malo? _(mirándose los unos a los otros)_

**Michiru:** que habrá un chico con ustedes.

**Akari:** Vamos chicas, conmigo eran mas de dos chicos y no pasaba nada.

**Bastian:** Eso es verdad, éramos _(contando con los dedos)_ cinco con una sola chica.

**Hikari:** Crecimos juntos, no hay problema _(sonriendo angelicalmente)_

**Lita:** ¿En donde vivirán?

**Helios:** Aun no lo tenemos claro pero…

**Akari:** Vivirán conmigo… después de todo son varias casas dentro de los terrenos de la mansión principal estarán aislados de nosotros si es lo que desean _(mirando a Hikari)_

**Rini:** ¿ustedes que dicen chicos? _(mirando a Hikari y a Helios)_

**Helios:** No hay problema conmigo.

**Hikari:** Conmigo tampoco.

**Rini:** Perfecto ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

**Serena:** Pero si apenas llegaste.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Aura**

**Akari:** Espero sea de su comodidad, esta casa tiene 3 recamaras creo que estará perfecto para ustedes.

**Rini:** Gracias Akari.

**Helios:** Agradecemos su hospitalidad, princesa.

**Amy:** ¿Les ayudamos a desempacar?

**Diana:** No será necesario, además tienen muchas cosas que hacer, estaremos bien.

**Luxen:** Por favor no se preocupen.

**Luka:** De acuerdo si algo se les ofrece estaremos comunicados por ese teléfono _(indicando al aparato en la pared)_

**Hikari:** Gracias.

**-AL DESPEDIRSE DE LOS JÓVENES, LOS TRES CERRARON LAS PUERTAS PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN LOS ESCUCHARA-**

**Helios:** ¿creen que esté bien ocultarles?

**Rini:** Por el momento si.

**Hikari:** Debemos estar alertas, ese sujeto Pyro no se detendrá hasta obtener los cristales ¿cómo creen que ella reaccione al saber de…?

**Rini:** Ni lo menciones, por lo menos no ahora… vamos a nuestra habitaciones.

**-LOS CHICOS SE FUERON A LAS HABITACIONES, EXAMINÁNDOLAS PARA VER CUAL ERA DE SU AGRADO, HELIOS ESCOGIÓ UNA EN COLOR AZUL QUE LE RECORDABA AL SU HOGAR EN ILUSIÓN, RINI ELIGIÓ UNA EN COLOR PERLA CON TONALIDADES ROSADAS, HIRAKI NO TUVO OPCIÓN MAS QUE TOMAR LA HABITACIÓN BLANCA CON TONALIDADES AMARILLAS Y AZULES-**

**MUSEO DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficina del Director**

**Bastian:** Este lugar quedó hecho un desastre, tendremos que cerrar el museo para las reparaciones.

**Setsuna:** No te preocupes, podrás pedirle ayuda a Akari.

**Bastian:** Últimamente está muy extraña, no se que le sucede.

**Setsuna:** ¿crees que sabía del enemigo antes que nosotros?

**Bastian:** No lo creo… como no vamos a poder hacer nada, te invito a comer _(dándole un dulce beso)_

**RESTAURANTE OGISAN-KO**

**Setsuna:** Es muy lindo _(el lugar era de color blanco, las mesas y sillas de color carmesí y las cortinas de color vino con servilletas del mismo color y cuadros que reflejaban la flora y fauna de Tokio)_

**Bastian:** lo mejor para una hermosa dama _(haciendo ruborizar a la guardiana)_

**-AMBOS SE SENTARON CERCA DE DONDE EL CHEF PREPARABA LOS PLATILLOS, VIENDO LA DESTREZA DE ESTE CON LOS CUCHILLOS Y EL FUEGO-**

**Pyro:** Obtendré los cristales a como de lugar ¡¡Tú chef de pacotilla, dámelo¡¡

**Bastian:** ¡¡Setsuna, vámonos de aquí¡¡

**-LOS GUARDIANES DEL TIEMPO SE TRANSFORMARON Y LLAMARON A SUS COMPAÑEROS PARA QUE LOS AYUDARAN CON EL ENEMIGO-**

**Cronos:** Un placer verte de nuevo llamita "TORMENTA DE ARENA"

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Pyro:** Vaya, los guardianes están aquí, veamos como enfrentan a mi marioneta ¡¡aparece filies¡¡

**Filies:** Hay que rebanar, rebanar, rebanar _(el monstruo tenía el disfraz de chef, la cara de cuervo y figura humana, en sus manos traía unos cuchillos que manipulaba con gran velocidad, casi como una sierra eléctrica)_

**Pyro:** ¡¡atácalos ya¡¡

**Filies:** "REBANADORA" _(el ataque se dirigía a una niña del lugar que no logró escapar, cuando una rosa se atravesó impidiendo el ataque)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** No voy a permitir que lastimes a gente inocente.

**Sailor Moon:** Yo Sailor Moon te castigare en nombre de la Luna.

**Filies:** "REBANADORA"

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, TIRO AL BLANCO"

**Sailor Venus:** "BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Filies:** "REBANADORA"

**Sailor Estelar:** 'ANILLO GUARDIÁN, PROTEGE"

**Astro: **"CUERNO DE ATLAS, RESUENA"

**Filies:** Adiós amo _(el monstruo queda reducido a cenizas)_

**Pyro:** "FUEGO ABRAZANTE" _(el ataque se dirigió a Sailor Mercury, haciendo que esta se transformara en una estatua)_ veamos como la ayudan, mientras mas dure su cuerpo ahí, recibirá mayor cantidad de quemaduras hasta que no pueda resistir y muera…Hasta luego _(desapareciendo en una llamarada)_

**Mensajero:** ¡¡Eres una rata¡¡

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Debemos hacer algo para que no muera¡¡ _(tocando la estatua, recibió una quemadura, gritando de dolor)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Como le ayudaremos sino podemos tocarla?

**Trueno:** Sailor Estelar ¿alguna idea?

**Sailor Estelar:** Ignus, lanza tu ataque, tal vez ayude a reducir el calor.

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES" _(el ataque redujo un poco el calor que emanaba)_

**Sailor Estelar:** Sailor Neptune…

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"_(se redujo mas el calor)_

**Mensajero:** Hay que darnos prisa ¡¡por favor¡¡ _(suplicante)_

**Sailor Estelar:** IGNIO LIBERATIS, PRISON _(tocando la estatua, empieza a romperse liberando a la sailor de la sabiduría que era sostenida por el guardián de Mercurio)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Amy¡¡ ¿cómo está?

**Tuxedo Mask:** Tiene una quemadura significativa en la pierna.

**Sailor Saturn:** Yo le ayudaré _(tocando su herida, curándola de inmediato)_

**Astro:** Debemos llevarla a descansar.

**OCULTO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Pyro:** Parece ser que ya te encontré, princesa _(mirando a Sailor Moon) _tu serás mía.

**MANSIÓN MAEKO- KAIYA**

**- Casa Aquos**

**Akari:** ¿cómo sigue Luka?

**Luka:** Por ahora duerme, pero está asustada, creo que no fue nada agradable estar sintiendo eso _(apretando los puños)_

**Akari:** Descuida, ella es fuerte _(abrazándolo por la espalda) _tú también debes descansar.

**- Mansión principal, sueño de Akari**

**Bardo:** Me alegra que estés aquí Aurika _(dándole una rosas blancas, ilusionado)_

**Aurika:** No quiero tus rosas, solo vine a decirte que no te hagas ilusiones, jamás seré para ti, mi corazón le pertenece al rey de Solaris.

**Bardo:** Pero tú eres mía _(sujetándola fuertemente)_

**Aurika: **¡¡Basta me haces daño¡¡

**Astro:** Libérala, Bardo _(sacando su espada)_

**Bardo:** Ella será mía, ya sea en este tiempo o en otro y tú morirás _(señalando a Astro)_

**Aurika:** ¡¡Bardo¡¡ _(viendo como el joven se aleja)_

**-DESPIERTA DEL SUEÑO, VIENDO COMO SU VENTANA ES ABIERTA POR UN FUERTE VIENTO, LEVANTANDOSE A CERRARLA SIN NOTAR QUE ALGUIEN LA VEIA DESDE LOS ÁRBOLES OCULTA-**


	5. Ruptura

**CAPITULO 5 RUPTURA**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Aura**

**Rini****:** !!Debimos ayudarlos!! _(parecía una fiera)_

**Hikari****:** Debes calmarte, aun no es tiempo de ayudarles, deben recobrar la fuerza que han perdido con los años.

**Helios:** Nuestro momento pronto aparecerá.

**Luxen:** Princesa, es por el bien de los soberanos y sus guardianes _(mirando a la joven de ojos rubí)_

**- Casa Aquos**

**Akari:** ¿Cómo sigue Amy?

**Sam:** Mejor… la herida en la pierna ha desaparecido, solo tiene baja energía.

**Luka:** Me alegro _(rozando la mejilla de la peliazul dormida)_ ¿crees que deba seguir descansando?

**Sam:** Es lo mejor.

**-****DESPUES DE UN RATO LOS TRES JOVENES PROVENIENTES DEL FUTURO, FUERON A VISITAR A LOS GUARDIANES DE MERCURIO-**

**Rini:** ¿Cómo te sientes Amy? _(llevándole unas flores del jardín)_

**Amy:** Mejor Rini, no te preocupes _(dándole una tierna sonrisa)_

**Helios:** Me alegro que se encuentre mejor _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Luka:** Chicos ¿están listos para mañana?

**Hikari:** ¿Qué sucederá mañana? _(intrigada mirando a sus compañeros)_

**Amy:** Irán a la preparatoria, después de todo tienen que hacer lo que los otros chicos hacen.

**Rini:** Pensé que se les olvidaría.

**Akari:** No lo creo, no tienes tanta suerte _(sonriendo angelicalmente)_

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Pyro:** Esos tontos, me están arruinando todo _(arrojando una bola de fuego hacia unas flores, haciéndolas cenizas)_

**Kai:** Deja de perder energía _(tocando la flauta)_ no vez que es indispensable.

**Avani:** Tiene razón, es por eso que necesitamos la vitalidad de la gente de este anticuado lugar _(tocando el violín)_

**Pyro:** ¿Cómo piensan sacarle la vitalidad?

**Leina:** De eso me encargo yo _(sacando una luna creciente roja)_ esta cosa al colocarla sobre el pecho de las personas almacenará toda su vitalidad hasta dejarlo sin vida.

**Kai:** Eres muy mala Leina _(sonriendo maléficamente)_

**Leina:** Mala no…astuta _(mirándolo)_

**ESA NOCHE…**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAM**

**- Sueño**

**Ava:** ¿qué haces amor mío?

**Astro:** ¡¡Te dije que no soy tu amor, déjame en paz¡¡

**Ava:** Tú eres mío y siempre lo serás, el compromiso era conmigo no con la princesa de la Tierra.

**Astro:** ¡¡Éramos unos niños, no te amo, entiéndelo¡¡

**Ava:** Jamás… solo espero que tu princesa no sufra un accidente que termine con su vida, amado mío _(despidiéndose enojada)_

**-****SAM DESPIERTA EXALTADO, EL PASADO REGRESA PARA ATORMENTAR EL FUTURO CON LA ESTRELLA-**

**PREPARATORIA DE JUBBAN**

**- Salón 4B**

**P. Masaruchi:** Alumnos… espero que el día de hoy traten bien a sus nuevos compañeros de clase…pasen por favor chicos. Ellos son Hikari, Rini y Helios Lune _(los alumnos les saludan en señal de bienvenida)_

**Rini:** ¿Lune?

**Hikari:** Bueno jamás les dijimos nuestros apellidos, tal vez solo se les ocurrió ese.

**Rini:** Pero si mi apellido es Chiba-Tsukino.

**Helios:** Tal vez para no levantar sospechas del enemigo ¿no creen?

**P. Masaruchi**: ¿sucede algo jóvenes?

**Chicos:** Nada, lo siento.

**-****LOS JÓVENES SE SENTARON EN SUS LUGARES UNO CERCA DEL OTRO, ERA INCREÍBLE VER QUE LOS TRES ERAN MUY INTELIGENTES, AFORTUNADAMENTE RINI NO HEREDÓ LO DESPISTADA DE SU MADRE-**

**Hikari:** La clase estuvo agotadora, detesto el álgebra.

**Rini:** Pero si fuiste la primera en terminar los ejercicios.

**Hikari:** Bueno no me gusta, pero los hago muy bien _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Helios:** Ustedes no cambian chicas _(sonriendo)_

**Rini y Hikari:** ¡!Helios¡¡

**-****DESPUES DEL RECESO, LOS CHICOS FUERON A SU CLASE DE DEPORTES EN LA CUAL HIKARI DESTACABA EN TIRO AL BLANCO Y EL KENDO, RINI EN VOLEYBOL, HELIOS EN BASKETBOL Y GIMNASIA-**

**Hikari:** ¡¡Apestamos¡¡

**Helios:** Jamás había jugado esto antes, es increíble.

**Rini:** Increíble que sepas jugar sin conocer el juego…vamos a cambiarnos para ir por helados.

**Hikari:** ¡¡Yo invito¡¡

**-****LAS CHICAS SE FUERON AL VESTIDOR DE DAMAS Y HELIOS AL DE HOMBRES, CUANDO COMENZÓ A SALIR UN VAPOR AZULADO DEL AIRE ACONDICIONADO-**

**Rini:** ¿qué es ese olor?

**Hikari:** No lo sé, parece que es gas para dormir, todas las chicas caen de sueño _(tapándose la nariz y la boca)_

**Rini:** Esto no me gusta nada, salgamos de aquí _(se dirigieron a la puerta para descubrir que estaba cerrada)_ ¡¡No podemos salir¡¡

**Hikari:** Hay que comunicarnos con Helios para que les avise a las demas

**-****HIKARI SACÓ UN COMUNICADOR DE SU BOLSILLO PARA DECIRLE A HELIOS QUE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y LOS GUERREROS DEBÍAN PRESENTARSE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EN LA ESCUELA, EL ENEMIGO ESTABA ATACANDO-**

**Rini:** ¿qué hacemos, nos transformamos?

**Hikari:** Aun no…debemos detener al enemigo de otra manera, recuerdas los conjuros que nos enseñaron.

**Rini:** Hikari no soy como tú, jamás me salen bien.

**Hikari:** Pues tendrán que salirte bien ahora.

**Pyro:** Vaya pero si tenemos aquí a dos que no han caído bajo mi poder _(mirando a la chicas)_ "BOLA DE FUEGO"

**Rini:** ¡¡Salta¡¡ _(cayendo arriba de los casilleros)_

**Hikari:** "WINDU, PURITAS INFLEX" _(el aire azulado estaba desapareciendo)_

**Pyro:** ¿qué sucedió?

**Rini:** Parece ser que tu aire desapareció ¿qué raro no?

**Pyro:** ¡¡Tycun, aparece¡¡

**-****DEL SUELO APARECE UN MONSTRUO QUE TENÍA LA FORMA DE UN CONTROL REMOTO CON MILES DE BOTONES-**

**Tycun:** ¡¡CONGELADO¡¡ _(saliendo un rayo verde del su mano)_

**Pyro:** Elimínalas y sácales su vitalidad _(desapareciendo con una llamarada)_

**Tycun:** ¡¡Cun, Cun¡¡ si amo ¡¡REGRESAR¡¡

**Rini:** No aguantaremos mucho _(saltando de un lugar a otro)_ ¿dónde están los demás?

**Hikari:** "BUBLEX, PROTEGERE" _(encerrándose en una burbuja con Rini)_ espero se den prisa, no aguantaré mucho.

**Sailor Estelar:** "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA"

**Tycun:** ¿Dónde están?

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Se encuentran bien chicas?

**Hikari:** Si gra… ¡¡cuidado¡¡ _(arrojando a Sailor Mars y recibiendo el ataque)_

**Rini:** ¡¡Hikari¡¡

**Sailor Mars:** "SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE"

**Tycun:** ¡¡BORRAR¡¡

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, DESTRUYE" _(aniquilando al monstruo por completo, reduciéndolo a cenizas)_

**OCULTO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Kai:** Hola princesa mía, por fin juntos _(mirando a Sailor Estelar)_ sigues igual de hermosa y poderosa, tal como me gusta.

**-****AL SER ELIMINADO EL MONSTRUO, SE ACERCARON A RINI QUE SOSTENÍA A HIKARI, SU HOMBRO ESTABA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO-**

**Sailor Moon:** Debemos de curarte ¡¡CURACIÓN LUNAR, SANA LA HERIDA DE HIKARI¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** Se ve mejor _(mirando el hombro)_

**Hikari:** Lo siento, fue algo tonto _(bajando la cabeza al mirar a Sailor Estelar)_

**Sailor Mars:** Gracias por salvarme.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Rei:** ¿quitarles la vitalidad?

**Hikari:** Eso fue lo que dijo.

**Luna:** Creo que tiene que ver con su energía.

**Lita:** ¿Igual que Metalia y su séquito de mutantes?

**Artemis:** Es posible.

**Serena:** ¡!No puede ser!!

**Akari:** ¿Qué sucede Serena?

**Serena:** Desapareció Firenz _(agitando una historieta de Rei, y con una caída colectiva)_

**Rini:** Pensé que había madurado _(gota en la cabeza)_

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Invernadero**

**Akari:** Este nuevo enemigo me tiene intrigada… ¿Sam me estas escuchando?

**Sam:** Lo siento, tenemos que hablar.

**Akari:** Suena serio…te escucho.

**Sam:** ¿Haz pensado que nuestro destino no es estar juntos? Si en el pasado no lo estuvimos ¿Por qué estarlo ahora?

**Akari:** ¿De que estas hablando? _(riendo nerviosa)_

**Sam:** No quiero mentirte… me interesa alguien mas y quiero ver si funciona.

**Akari:** ¡!Quee!! ¿Acaso dejaste de amarme?

**Sam:** Ella en verdad me interesa, no quiero lastimarte _(evadiendo la mirada de la joven)_

**Akari:** ¡!No quieres lastimarme y que es lo que haces ahora… no pensé que fueras así, me engañaste!! _(sosteniendo una rosa con espinas de la cual salían gotas de sangre)_

**Sam:** Lo siento, es mejor que terminemos _(sosteniendo la mano herida de Akari, esta respondió con una bofetada)_

**Akari:** No quiero verte en mi vida _(salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a su auto y se alejó rápidamente)_

**Jiro:** Te dije que si la lastimabas la pagarías _(dándole un golpe en la cara, que lo arrojó al suelo) _por algo en el pasado tampoco nos agradabas.

**Luka:** Será mejor que te vayas, no mereces estar aquí _(mirándolo con furia)_

**Sam:** No quería lastimarla _(saliendo del invernadero)_

**Jiro:** Si regresas te juro que no sobrevives, somos muchos contra ti… su majestad.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN Y SERENA**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** ¡!!¿Que hizo que?!!

**Akari:** Terminó conmigo…no pensé que me hiciera esto _(llorando)_

**Darien:** ¿te dio una explicación?

**Akari:** Le interesa alguien mas…

**Darien:** Tendré que preguntarle…

**Akari:** ¡!No!! no lo hagas, no vale la pena, es mejor dejarlo así.

**Serena:** Pero estas sufriendo.

**Akari:** Pero eso él no lo verá, no voy a permitir que esto arruine mi vida, si no debemos estar juntos así será.

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Kai:** Mi amada estrella está sufriendo, es perfecto para así poder cumplir mi objetivo

**Avani:** ¿Cómo cumplirás tu objetivo? Ni siquiera sabes quien es en este tiempo retrógrado.

**Kai:** No te preocupes por eso, la encontraré, ya lo veras_ (sonriendo maléficamente)_


	6. Temblores

**CAPITULO 6 TEMBLORES **

**MUSEO DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficina del Director**

**Setsuna:** No deberías de enojarte, si su destino es estar juntos lo harán, te lo aseguro.

**Bastian:** Crees que no lo sé…no creo que la haya dejado sólo porque se interesó por alguien mas, ahí hay gato encerrado.

**Solaris:** No podemos intervenir, debemos recordar que esas princesas vienen del futuro a ayudarnos a derrotar a los elementos.

**Setsuna:** Eso lo tenemos muy claro, lo que me intriga es saber es ¿de quien es hija esa chica? _(colocando su dedo índice sobre el mentón)_

**Bastian:** Eso no lo sabremos, hasta que ella decida hacerlo.

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Biblioteca**

**Hotaru:** Deja de hacer eso que no me dejas leer Jiro _(leyendo un libro de física)_

**Jiro:** Lo siento es que no me aguanto _(dejando de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa)_ sigo pensando… ¿qué demonios le sucedió a Sam?

**Hotaru:** Los destinos para poder llegar a su final tienen que pasar por diversos obstáculos, así la luz encontrará la salida.

**Jiro:** ¿Qué estas diciendo? _(mirando incrédulo a la joven)_

**Hotaru:** Olvídalo _(sonriendo dulcemente)_ vamos que tenemos que ir a la constructora _(tomando los libros para irse)_

**Jiro:** No me apresures _(tomándola de la mano)_

**CONSTRUCTORA TAHARO**

**- Oficina del Director**

**Sr. Taharo:** ¿Qué te parece esto Akari? _(mostrándole un enorme plano)_

**Akari:** Es excelente, aunque creo que esta sección debería de medirse mas para constatar que no se dañaran las aledañas _(señalando con una pluma)_

**Joven:** Estoy de acuerdo, tal vez quiera ir a ver el lugar señorita.

**Sr. Taharo:** Vaya pero si ya estas aquí Keylan _(mirando a un joven apuesto con unas modernas gafas) _Akari quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo integrante, el ingeniero Kaylan Shigon.

**Akari:** Un placer conocerte… Akari Maeko _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Keylan:** El placer es mío señorita _(viéndola con interés)_

**Sr. Taharo:** El nos ayudará en la construcción de este edificio.

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS KEYLAN Y AKARI SALIERON RUMBO A LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL EDIFICIO EMPORIO-**

**Á****REA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN**

**Keylan:** Será un edificio espléndido _(mirando detenidamente a la joven de ojos turquesa)_

**Akari:** Yo también lo creo _(mirando hacia donde estaban los trabajadores, así que no sentía la mirada del joven arquitecto)_ es por eso que hay que tener cuidado con las medidas, no quiero que por apresurarnos el edificio sufra las consecuencias después.

**Keylan:** ¿Por qué no vamos hacia el norte? Ese es el lugar que te tiene con dudas.

**Akari:** Me leíste el pensamiento.

**Keylan:** Mas de lo que crees princesa _(sonriendo maliciosamente)_

**Akari:** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Keylan:** Nada.

**-AMBOS SE DIRIGIERON AL ****ÁREA NORTE PARA VER EL LUGAR Y ESTAR SEGURO DE QUE TODO MARCHABA A LA PERFECCIÓN, PERO ALGO SUCEDÍA-**

**Akari:** ¿Qué sucede? _(sintiendo un ligero temblor bajo sus pies)_

**Keylan:** ¡!Cuidado!!

**-AKARI CAÍA HACIA EL ABISMO CON UNA PROFUNDIDAD DE VARIOS METROS, KEYLAN TRATÓ DE SUJETARLA PERO NO LO LOGRÓ, DOS JOVENES QUE ACABABAN DE LLEGAR MIRARON LA ESCENA ESTUPEFACTOS-**

**Jiro:** ¡!Akari!! _(acercándose a Keylan)_ debemos de sacarla.

**Hotaru:** Iré por ayuda.

**Keylan:** Trataré de acercarme a ella.

**Avani:** Parece ser que se encuentran en problemas, chicos _(riendo sarcásticamente, sentada sobre una hoja gigante flotante)_

**Jiro:** ¿Tú quien eres?

**Avani:** Vaya, que insolente… Mi nombre es Avani, mi elemento es la tierra doy la vida y la muerte, así como una "LIANA DE ESPINAS" _(atacando a ambos jóvenes)_

**Keylan:** ¿Qué es esto? _(mirando fijamente a la joven)_

**Sailor Mars:** "SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE" _(soltando a ambos chicos heridos)_

**Cronos:** ¿se encuentran bien?

**Jiro:** Si gracias, pero mi prima se encuentra herida allá abajo _(señalando hacia el lugar)_

**Avani:** ¿te refieres a esta chica? _(levantando al aire un tornado de arena con Akari encerrada)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Libérala de inmediato!!

**Pyro:** ¿o si no que? Avani planeabas quedarte con toda la diversión… que descortés.

**Avani:** Tienes razón… no se porque ustedes tienen los poderes de los antiguos, pero eso está por acabarse.

**Alado:** Suelta a la chica, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

**Pyro:** Son bastante predecibles… Terraku ¡!aparece!!

**Terraku:** A sus órdenes mi señora _(era un títere con el cuerpo rodeado por corteza de árbol, de su nariz salían ramitas con hojas de color negro)_

**Pyro:** Deshazte de ellos, entre mas pronto mejor _(saca una luna creciente roja y la coloca sobre el pecho de Akari)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué le haces?

**Avani:** Robando su energía… cuando la luna roja brille con toda intensidad su vida estará terminada _(riendo maléficamente y desapareciendo en un torbellino de hojas)_

**Pyro:** Esto será divertido _(huyendo con el ardor de las llamas)_

**Mensajero:** Sailor Mercury, encuentra la manera de liberar a Akari, Jiro llévate al joven de aquí, nosotros detendremos al títere.

**-LA SAILOR DE LA SABIDUR****ÍA SE PUSO MANOS A LA OBRA, JIRO SE ALEJÓ DE LA PELEA PARA DESPUES REGRESAR COMO EL JOVEN GUERRERO TAURUS-**

**Terraku:** Haber como combaten esto "TERRA VIBRATIO" _(la tierra a los pies de los guerreros empieza a abrirse)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA" _(el títere cae, pero inmediatamente se levanta)_

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!Imposible!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** Veamos como enfrentas esto _(lanzándole rosas)_

**Terraku:** Eso duele "TERRA VIBRATO"

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Akari:** ¡!Cuidado!! _(debilitada)_

**Astro:** "CUERNO DE ATLAS, RESUENA"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO DE IO"

**Terraku:** Tengan cuidado tontos

**Cronos:** ¡!Sailor Moon, ahora!!

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA"

**-EL ****TÍTERE SE ESFUMÓ, DEJANDO SÓLO UN PEQUEÑO CÚMULO DE TIERRA, LOS GUERREROS SE ACERCARON AL TORNADO DE ARENA, SAILOR MERCURY AUN NO ENCONTRABA LA SOLUCIÓN PARA SACARLA Y LA LUNA ROJA CASI COMPLETABA SU TRABAJO-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** Mis rosas no funcionan _(viendo como su hermana caía de rodillas, tocando su pecho, mas de una vez había intentado quitarse la luna maligna, teniendo como resultado un choque eléctrico)_

**Akari:** Tal vez no haya solución para esto.

**Sailor Venus:** Debe de haberla, Amy por favor encuéntrala rápido.

**Sailor Mercury:** Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero… lo tengo.

**Astro:** ¿Qué es?

**Sailor Mercury: **Un chorro de agua.

**Mensajero:** Mi especialidad "HIDRA, DEVORA" _(el tornado de arena se convirtió en lodo haciéndose pesado y liberando a la joven de ojos turquesa)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¿Cómo le quitamos eso?

**Hikari:** Eso lo puedo hacer yo "SELENES, DESPRENDIO" _(tomando la luna roja creciente en sus manos y encerrándola en una esfera negra)_

**Cronos:** Está muy débil ¿Por qué no se defendió?

**Taurus:** Es un lugar público, cuando cayó había trabajadores, no quería ser descubierta.

**Rini:** ¿Se pondrá bien?

**Ignus:** Tenemos que llevarla a casa.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Astro, viniste por que te preocupó Akari?

**Astro:** A pesar de no estar con ella es mi deber protegerla, no puedo permitir que nadie dañe a la princesa, es todo.

**Trueno****:** Lo dices como si fuera una carga _(mirando enojado al que se decía su amigo)_

**Astro:** Nos vemos _(dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo con una ráfaga del viento)_

**MANSI****ÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Mansión Principal**

**Serena:** ¿Cómo está Darien?

**Darien:** Débil _(diciendo preocupado)_

**Haruka:** Esos elementos casi matan a cara de ángel.

**Lita:** Hikari ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos?

**Rini:** Helios averiguó donde se encontraban, lamentamos no poderles ayudar mas.

**Zack:** El haber ayudado a nuestra princesa fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

**Rei:** ¿Quién les enseño a hacer hechizos? _(mirando a Hikari)_

**Hikari:** Algunos nos los enseñaron los guerreros y otros ustedes.

**Mina:** Pero no somos brujas.

**Rini:** Bueno en realidad, fueron Rei y Akari junto con los guerreros.

**Serena:** ¿eres bruja Rei?

**Rei:** Yo no… lo sé.

**Rini:** Lo averiguarás pronto.

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Pyro:** Esa energía se parecía mucho a la esencia de la luz.

**Avani:** También lo noté pero es mas débil ¿crees que a través del tiempo haya disminuido su poder, Leina?

**Leina:** No lo creo, mi hermano decía que era el poder capaz de revolucionar o destruir al mundo. Creo que tal vez esté fragmentada.

**Kai:** Interesante.

**Voz en el pozo:** Esa energía puede ayudarnos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece, si se encuentra fragmentada, busquen los restos y tráiganlos ante mí.

**Avani:** Como usted diga mi señora.

**¿QUIÉN ES LA VOZ EN EL POZO?**

**KEYLAN ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?**


	7. Lazos

**CAP 7 LAZOS**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei: **Por favor fuego sagrado, dinos como acabar con este enemigo _(haciendo una plegaria)_

**Nicholas:** Rei debes descansar, por favor no te vez nada bien.

**Rei:** Nicholas ellos son de nuestro pasado, estoy segura, pensé que ya habíamos recuperado todos los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, pero algo me dice que no es así.

**Setsuna:** Tal vez sea cierto _(apareciendo en la entrada del salón)_

**Nicholas:** ¿Por qué lo dices Setsuna?

**Solaris:** Por que tal vez estos enemigos sean hermanos perdidos.

**Rei:** ¿hermanos perdidos? Explícate.

**Setsuna:** Lo haremos esta tarde en casa, las princesas del futuro nos ayudarán a contestar esas preguntas.

**Nicholas:** ¿los demás también irán?

**Solaris:** Por supuesto, incluso le dijimos a Sam.

**Rei:** Sabes que si se presenta habrá problemas _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Setsuna:** Sigue siendo un guerrero y por lo tanto tiene obligaciones, mientras él no diga que renuncia al puesto, las cosas seguirán iguales.

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio Dr. Hirazawa**

**Darien:** Esta tarde habrá una reunión en casa de Haruka, parece que han averiguado algo con respecto al enemigo.

**Sam:** Gracias Darien… ¿Cómo sigue Akari? _(preocupado)_

**Darien:** No cometas el mismo error Sam.

**Sam:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Darien:** Yo me alejé de Serena cuando Rini apareció por primera vez, pues veía su destrucción, no hagas lo mismo con mi hermana, si la amas dile lo que sucede _(saliendo del consultorio, dejando a un doctor pensativo)_

**Sam:** Ava… espero no te atrevas a hacerle daño _(mirando hacia el horizonte)_

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Aura**

**Luxen:** Casi descubren a la princesa.

**Rini:** Debemos tener mas cuidado ¿crees que sea hora de decirles? ¿Hikari?

**Helios:** Parece estar en trance _(tocando a la joven en el hombro para hacerla reaccionar)_

**Hikari:** ¿Dijeron algo? _(mirando a los chicos extrañada)_

**Rini:** ¿qué hacías?

**Hikari:** Ya que las puertas hacia nuestro tiempo están cerradas quise averiguar como van las cosas.

**Helios:** ¿algo?

**Hikari:** El hechizo de Bastian y Setsuna es muy fuerte, lo siento _(mirando hacia la puerta)_

**Luka:** Chicos… esta tarde iremos a casa de Haruka, averiguamos algo interesante y queremos que ustedes lo constaten.

**ESA TARDE, MANSIÓN DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Sala**

**Haruka:** ¿quiénes faltan de llegar?

**Lita:** Faltan Darien y Sam.

**Zack: **A ese no lo quiero ver entrar aquí _(enojado)_

**Akari:** Chicos por favor, no es momento para pelear, él sigue siendo un guerrero y me agradaría que a causa de las circunstancias dejemos lo personal a un lado.

**Rei:** Ella tiene razón, lo que vamos a enfrentar puede que encadene la construcción de Tokio de Cristal.

**Sam:** Espero que ustedes (_entrando a la sala y refiriéndose a los chicos del futuro)_ puedan contestar a nuestras preguntas _(sintiendo la mirada penetrante de los otros guerreros)_

**Rini:** Haremos lo que podamos, pero no podemos decirles todo.

**Hikari:** Con nuestra presencia aquí, hemos cambiado bastante el futuro.

**Bastian:** ¿qué han averiguado Luka?

**Amy: **Es posible que estos enemigos sean hermanos.

**Michiru:** ¿hermanos?

**Luka:** Lyon, Bardo, Helena, Ava y Enia.

**Serena:** Lyon y Bardo… ¿son sus hermanos o no Haruka?

**Haruka: **Lyon era mi hermano, Bardo el de Michiru ¿quiénes son los demás?

**Amy:** Helena era la hermana menor de Eols, Ava la hermana menor de Beryl y Enia la hermana mayor de Serena.

**Mina:** ¿Hermana mayor de Serena?

**Luna:** Así es, Serena en el antiguo Milenio de Plata tenías dos hermanos mayores Astro y Enia.

**Akari:** ¿Astro? _(mirando a Sam)_

**Sam:** ¿Soy el hermano mayor de Serena? No bromees Luna.

**Artemis:** No es broma, dos años antes de nacer Serena naciste tú _(mirando al guerrero)_ y al año nació Enia.

**Darien:** ¿qué sucedió, por que los separaron?

**Luna:** Cuando la Reina Serenity, dio a luz a Astro, por órdenes reales el tenía que tomar el trono del reino Solar…

**Solaris:** Cada mes la reina visitaba el Sol para estar cerca de su hijo.

**Lita:** ¿qué pasó con Enia?

**Luna:** Ella era la princesa de la Luna, pero también era la soberana de las auroras en la Tierra.

**Akari:** ¿soberana de las auroras?

**Setsuna:** Ella era la encargada de que el Sol y la Luna cubrieran con su manto a la Tierra para así crear el nuevo día.

**Hotaru:** ¿la reina estuvo de acuerdo?

**Luna:** El rey…tu padre Serena, era el soberano del Sol y por lo tanto al casarse con la soberana de la Luna sus hijos tenían mayores responsabilidades.

**Serena:** Entonces el cristal de plata no me pertenece, te pertenece a ti Sam.

**Artemis:** No Serena, Astro tiene el cristal solar.

**Rei:** ¿entonces de Enia? _(mirando al gato blanco)_

**Solaris:** Tampoco… por alguna razón el cristal no quería a Enia.

**Serena:** ¿qué sucedió con ella en el pasado?

**Hikari:** La maldad la atrapó, al igual que Setsuna ella creció sola sin compañía alguna.

**Solaris:** Eso la desquició y por eso se alió con Beryl para atacar a aquellos que la abandonaron.

**Serena:** ¿Ella fue la que causó todo eso? _(tapándose la boca) _

**Helios:** Al principio si, pero Beryl la traicionó, la Reina Serenity se dio cuenta y trató de ayudarla pero sin éxito, por eso decidió hacer renacer a todos en un futuro.

**Bastian:** Para que estuvieran cerca y no pasara lo mismo.

**Darien:** Entonces hay que encontrar a tu hermana, amor.

**Serena:** No descansaremos hasta hacerlo.

**Mina:** Es curioso, pero en este tiempo los lazos de sangre tampoco se unieron.

**Akari:** Eso es cierto.

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO DE SEGUIR HABLANDO DEL PASADO, HOTARU HIZO UNA PREGUNTA-**

**Hotaru:** Lyon controlaba el fuego en el pasado ¿no es cierto?

**Michiru:** ¿a dónde quieres ir con eso?

**Hotaru:** Nuestro enemigo es del pasado, si Bardo no te perdonó la traición y si en este tiempo los lazos de sangre no se unieron pero si las heridas ¿no creen que los elementos sean ellos?

**Ren:** Tal vez puedan contestarnos Hikari.

**Helios:** Es verdad, Pyro es Lyon y Avani es Ava.

**Sam:** ¿por qué ocultarlo, chicos?

**Hikari:** Ellos vienen a vengarse por amores no correspondidos y por dolores creados.

**Haruka:** Explícate.

**Rini:** Lyon amaba a Serena, Ava deseaba a Astro, Bardo quería a Aurika y Helena a Endymión.

**Darien:** ¿cómo saben eso?

**Hikari:** Mi madre me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo.

**Zack:** Con mas razón debemos de tener cuidado, una venganza pasional puede ser muy peligrosa.

**¿DÓNDE ESTA LA HERMANA DE SERENA?**

**¿SE ARREGLARAN LAS COSAS ENTRE EL SOL Y LA ESTRELLA?**


	8. Infinito como las estrellas

**CAPITULO 8 INFINITO COMO LAS ESTRELLAS**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAM**

**- Sala**

**Sam:** Tú sabes muy bien por que lo hice. No quiero que nada le suceda.

**Setsuna:** Ella debe de saberlo, debe saber que tu pasado te atormenta y por esa causa no puedes estar con ella.

**Sam:** No lo sé. Avani puede hacerle daño, ya intentó hacerlo una vez cuando Eols quiso…

**Setsuna:** Las cosas y los tiempos han cambiado, no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti, podrías llegar a perderla.

**ESA NOCHE…**

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Sueño de Akari**

**Astro:** ¿Tu que haces aquí, Ava? _(en el centro del laberinto de rosas, del castillo de Geos)_

**Ava:** Vine por ti amado mío.

**Astro:** Ya te dije que no soy tu amado _(soltándose de su abrazo)_

**Ava:** Tú eres mío, sino vienes a mi te juro que tu amada estrella sufrirá las consecuencias.

**Aurika:** ¿qué quieres decir con eso? _(acercándose a ella)_ ¿piensas matarme?

**Ava:** Es uno de mis planes.

**-AKARI DESPIERTA EXALTADA POR LO SOÑADO, PUES AHORA SABÍA PORQUE EL SOL LA HABÍA ABANDONADO-**

**Akari: **Ahora con mayor razón necesito averiguar porque lo haces.

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio del Dr, Hirazawa**

**Sam:** _(escucha que tocan a la puerta) _Pasen.

**Akari:** Gracias, por recibirme.

**Sam:** ¡¡Akari¡¡ ¿qué haces aquí?

**Akari:** _(dándole una bofetada) _no pensé que fueras tan débil, dejándote convencer por alguien que trató de destruirte en el pasado.

**Sam:** ¿qué dices? _(sorprendido por la actitud de la estrella)_

**Akari:** Si en verdad quieres protegerme, me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba, no era necesario que me mintieras _(saliendo del consultorio)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Akari, espera por favor¡¡ _(sujetando a la chica y llevándola al cuarto de utensilios) _necesito que me entiendas.

**Akari:** ¿entenderte?

**Sam:** ¡¡No quiero perderte de nuevo, esta es la única forma¡¡

**Akari:** Haciendo que todos te desprecien, bonita forma de hacerlo ¿no crees?

**Sam:** ¿cómo te enteraste?

**Akari:** En un sueño… hubiera deseado que confiaras más en mí _(liberándose del joven doctor y saliendo del hospital)_

**Darien:** ¿ya se enteró? _(mirando a Sam, salir del cuarto de utensilios)_ te dije que hablaras con ella.

**Sam:** Ahora lo sé.

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Área de juegos**

**Rini:** Este lugar era mi favorito cuando vine por primera vez.

**Hikari:** Es lindo _(admirando el lago)_

**Kai:** Bello ¿verdad?

**Rini:** ¿Tú quien eres?

**Kai:** Soy el soberano del elemento agua, la vitalidad es mi esencia y mis "BURBUJAS CRISTAL" las atraparán.

**Hikari:** ¡¡Corre Rini¡¡

**Helios;** Chicas sus hela… _(viendo como sus amigas eran atacadas, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos llamó a sus amigos para que vinieran a ayudar)_

**Rini:** No ganaras ni tú, ni tus amigos Kai.

**Kai:** Ya lo veremos "BURBUJAS CRISTAL" _(el ataque era detenido por rosas)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** No permitiré que ataques a jóvenes que vienen a pasarla bien y descansar.

**Kai:** Vaya pero si eres uno de esos guerreros que tanto me han hablado "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA"

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Chicas están bien?

**Rini:** Gracias.

**Alado:** Ocúltense, nosotros nos encargaremos.

**-LOS TRES JÓVENES SE OCULTAN CERCA POR SI SUS AMIGOS LLEGARAN A NECESITAR AYUDA-**

**Helios:** ¿cuándo será recomendable transformarnos?

**Hikari:** Muy pronto, no desesperen amigos.

**Trueno:** Veamos como combates Kai "RELAMPAGO OSCURO DE ZEUS, FULMINA"

**Kai:** Tontos… Tybus ¡¡aparece¡¡ _(evadiendo el ataque)_

**Tybus:** Ty, ty, ty _(era una marioneta con forma de tiburón blanco y piernas humanas, traia en su pecho una luna creciente roja)_

**Kai:** Veamos como se divierten con mi amigo ¡¡elimínalos¡¡

**Tybus:** "COLETA LETAL" _(arrojando a Ignus, Trueno, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter al agua)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA" _(haciendo que el monstruo perdiera la visión por unos instantes)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Tybus:** El agua me regenera gracias.

**Sailor Scouts y Guerreros:** ¡¡Queeee¡¡

**Tybus:** "COLETA LETAL" _(arrojando a Sailor Estelar y Sailor Moon por los aires pero Astro y Tuxedo Mask las ayudan)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "RAFAGA DE URANO, ELIMINA"

**Sailor Venus:** "VIBRACION DEL CORAZON, ATACA"

**Tybus:** "COLETA LETAL" _(evitando el ataque los guerreros)_

**Cronos:** ¡¡Sailor Moon¡¡

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA"

**Sailor Mars:** No funciona, el monstruo no se destruyó _(mirando a Serena sorprendida)_

**Mensajero:** "FLECHA ALADA, TIRO AL BLANCO"

**Taurus:** "ESCUDO TITAN, CONGELA"

**Sailor Estelar:** "SUPERNOVA, DESTRUYE"

**Tybus:** ¡¡Noooooo¡¡

**-LA MARIONETA HABÍA SIDO DESTRUIDA, DEJANDO COMO RASTRO DE SU EXISTENCIA UNA GOTA DE CRISTAL-**

**Sailor Júpiter:** Los ataques son cada vez mas fuertes _(tocándose su herida)_

**Sailor Plut:** No podemos rendirnos.

**Sailor Venus:** Si él es el señor del agua, entonces es…

**Sailor Neptune: **Bardo… mi hermano.

**Sailor Estelar:** Descuiden chicas, averiguaremos que sucedió con ellos y destruiremos al enemigo.

**Sailor Moon;** Me alegra que esto se terminara _(desmayándose)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡Serena¡¡

**DEPARTAMENTO CHIBA-TSUKINO**

**- Sala**

**Rei:** ¿estará bien?

**Rini:** Descuida está bien…eso creo _(viendo a Amy acercarse a ellos pues estaba con Serena)_

**Haruka:** ¿cómo está cabeza de bombón?

**Amy:** Muy bien, pero lo podré comprobar mañana.

**Nicholas:** ¿comprobar mañana?

**Darien:** Digamos que Rini ya viene en camino.

**Chicas:** ¡¡queeee¡¡

**Bastian:** ¡¡Felicidades, Darien¡¡ _(dándole un afectuoso abrazo)_

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**- Jardines**

**Luka:** Por eso se alejó de ti.

**Zack:** Es muy débil, para ser el soberano del Sol.

**Bastian:** ¿no harías lo mismo por Mina?

**Zack:** Supongo, pero preferiría la verdad en lugar de hacer sufrir a la mujer que amo _(mirando a Akari)_

**Akari:** De nada sirve esto…

**Sam:** Debí ser mas fuerte _(apareciendo frente a ella)_ perdóname, trataba de protegerte.

**Ren:** Será mejor dejarlos solos _(entrando a la casa de Luka)_

**Akari:** Creo que he probado que puedo hacerlo sola, lo hice cuando Eols te arrancó de mi lado en el pasado y cuando lo hizo algunos años atrás.

**Sam:** Lo _sé (bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento)_

**Akari:** Por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo…confía en mi _(tomando su rostro para mirar sus ojos castaños fijamente)_

**Sam:** Gracias _(tocando su mejilla y acercando sus labios para besarla, cosa que la joven de ojos turquesa aceptó)_

**- Casa Aquas**

**Luka:** Les dije que las cosas se arreglarían _(mirando por la ventana la dulce escena)_

**Hotaru:** Después de todo su amor es infinito como las estrellas.

**Amy:** Mejor les damos su privacidad _(cerrando las cortinas y alejando a todos de ahí)_

**Darien:** Le dije que no cometiera el mismo error que yo.

**Serena:** Eso es cierto, no saben como sufre una chica por eso _(mirando a Darien)_

**Darien:** Descuida eso no volverá a pasar (_besando a su amada, pero ella corre rápidamente al baño)_

**Lita:** Tendrás que acostumbrarte Darien, por lo menos los primeros meses.

**Darien:** Lo sé, por lo menos se que ella ya está aquí _(mirando a Rini)_

**¿POR QUÉ EL ATAQUE DE SAILOR MOON NO FUNCIONO?**

**SI RINI Y HIKARI TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD…**

**¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE DE HIKARI?**

****MANDEN REVIEWS, SE AGRADECEN****


	9. La propuesta

**CAP 9 LA PROPUESTA**

**CONSTRUCTORA TAHARO**

**- Oficina del Director**

**S. Taharo:** La construcción va viento en popa, parece que terminaremos antes de lo estipulado.

**Akari:** Eso es excelente, el edificio será el más bello de ese lugar.

**Keylan:** Estoy de acuerdo y más con su diseño interior _(mirando a la joven de ojos turquesa) _

**Abari: **Gracias Keylan_ (por que siento un escalofrío cada vez que me ve)_

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Pyro:** Ya lograste localizarlas Leina.

**Leina:** Aun no, el hechizo protector que tienen es bastante peculiar, no logro romperlo.

**Avani:** Tal parece que esa chiquilla es una rival muy poderosa ¿no crees Leina?

**Leina:** Nada es obstáculo para mí, no cometeré los mismos errores que mi hermano cuando quiso apoderarse de la esencia _(disgustada)_

**Voz del pozo:** La descendencia de las princesas del sistema solar… no deben ser problema alguno para ustedes, es primordial que destruyan el pasado para obtener nuestro futuro _(el agua del pozo comenzaba a hervir en señal de enojo)_

**Kai:** No pude haberlo dicho mejor… mi señora _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio del Dr. Chiba**

**Darien:** Me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes.

**Sam:** A mi también, no dejaré que el pasado arruine nuestro futuro juntos _(sosteniendo una cajita en sus manos)_

**Darien:** ¿cuándo se lo darás? _(señalando la cajita)_

**Sam:** Bueno, creo que si hago una fiesta de disfraces será muy obvio ¿no crees? _(burlándose)_

**Darien:** Supongo… ¿por qué no lo haces en la fiesta que organiza Serena por mi cumpleaños?

**Sam:** Pero es tu día especial… además no quiero arruinar una linda velada con todos.

**Darien:** No lo creo, que mejor regalo que ver a mi hermana feliz con la persona que ama _(colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo)_

**Sam:** Gracias _(sonriendo)_ entonces será este fin de semana.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardines**

**Luna:** Todo listo, se ve muy bien Serena.

**Akari:** Estoy de acuerdo, quedó estupendo _(viendo las lámparas de color blanco, los manteles negros, los centros de las mesas con rosas rojas y blancas)_

**Serena:** Gracias… la verdad no hubiera podido sin ustedes chicas _(sentándose en una silla pues sintió un mareo)_

**Lita:** La comida está lista, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada.

**Mina:** Solamente por llegar al baño a tiempo.

**Rei:** ¡¡Mina¡¡

**Mina:** Lo siento _(ruborizándose)_

**Amy:** Descuida Serena, los mareos se detendrán muy pronto.

**Serena:** Eso espero, ni siquiera soporto tener a Darien cerca… a veces creo que se siente mal por eso _(poniéndose triste)_

**Rini:** Tranquila Serena, pronto se te pasará.

**Hikari:** Es extraño, no recuerdo que papá me haya comentado sobre si mamá tenía lo mismo que tú cuando estaba embarazada.

**Serena:** No sabes que suerte tiene _(comiendo galletas saladas)_

**Akari:** No te quejes que es un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños.

**Ren:** Ella tiene razón, que mejor regalo que recibir a tu hija.

**Hotaru:** Pronto estarás con nosotros amiga _(viendo a Rini)_

**Setsuna:** Lo que si es que no podrán estar las dos en el mismo espacio-tiempo.

**Bastian:** Eso es cierto, puede ser catastrófico.

**Haruka:** ¿por qué? _(mirando a los guardianes de las puertas del tiempo)_

**Bastian:** Es como si dos personas idénticas estuvieran en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, una de ellas desaparecería.

**Lita:** Esperemos que para cuando Rini llegue, ya estén los tres en casa.

**Hikari:** Esperamos lo mismo Lita.

**Rei:** Chicas debemos prepararnos para la fiesta…chicos enseguida volvemos _(tomando a Serena del brazo)_

**Nicholas:** No se tarden.

**- Habitación de Rei**

**Serena:** Tu vestido es muy lindo Rini.

**Rini:** Gracias _(vestido en rosa pálido con ligeros brillantes)_

**Amy:** El tuyo también es lindo Hikari _(viendo un vestido strapless en color amarillo con flores naranjas)_

**Hikari:** Gracias _(ruborizándose)_

**Diana:** Se ven muy lindas ¿verdad madre?

**Luna:** Así es Diana _(acomodándole un moño rojo al cuello)_

**Rei:** Todas nos vemos estupendas _(terminando de colocarse su vestido color rojo con un cinto blanco)_

**Mina:** De eso no cabe la menor duda.

**Michiru:** Hay que darnos prisa, que nos están esperando.

**Artemis:** Eso es cierto _(asomándose a la puerta)_

**-DESPUES DE ARREGLARSE, LAS CHICAS REGRESARON A LA FIESTA, DARIEN Y SAM AUN NO LLEGABAN PERO NO TARDARÍAN EN HACERLO-**

**Todos:** ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños¡¡

**Darien:** Gracias amigos, todo se ve estupendo… te luciste amor _(dándole un tierno beso)_

**Serena:** Lo siento _(corriendo hacia el baño, seguida por Akari)_

**Ren:** Y lo que te falta Darien _(dándole apoyo)_

**Darien:** Espero no sea así en todo su embarazo.

**Rei:** No te preocupes, estará bien ante de que lo notes _(abrazando a Nicholas)_

**Darien:** Gracias.

**Akari:** Ya estamos de regreso _(sonriendo angelicalmente)_

**-LA FIESTA SIGUIÓ SU CURSO, SERENA CON IDAS Y VENIDAS AL BAÑO, OTROS BAILANDO CON LA MÚSICA DE REI, COMIENDO LOS RICOS MANJARES QUE LITA Y REN PREPARARON, PERO SOBRETODO DISFRUTANDO LA VELADA-**

**Serena:** No podría traerme el baño, porque si pudiera lo haría _(comiendo zanahorias, era lo único que le quitaba las nauseas momentáneas)_

**Mina:** De eso no hay la menor duda Serena.

**-A LA MEDIANOCHE… LA VELADA SEGUÍA, LA PROPUESTA SE ESTABA ACERCANDO-**

**Sam:** Por favor quiero que presten atención… hay algo que quiero decirles.

**Luka: **¿qué sucede, la dejarás de nuevo?

**Akari: **¡¡Luka¡¡

**Jiro: **Ahora si no te lo perdonamos _(diciendo sarcásticamente)_

**Akari: **¡¡Jiro¡¡_ (disgustada)_

**Sam: **Tranquila Akari… creo que me lo merezco _(sonriéndo dulcemente a su estrella)_

**Darien: **Déjenlo terminar chicos.

**-TOMÓ DE LA MANO A AKARI, HACIENDO QUE SE PARARA FRENTE A TODOS, SAM ESTABA NERVIOSO, PERO AUN ASI CONTINUÓ-**

**Sam: **Se que hemos pasado cosas desagradables, en verdad es tanto mi temor de perderte que no se que haría si te alejaras de mi lado.

**Akari: **Jamás pasará _(acariciando su rostro)_

**Sam: **Por eso con el cielo y familia como testigo _(arrodillándose) _ te pido estrella mía que seas mi esposa _(mostrando un anillo de platino, con un diamante azulado en el centro, rodeado de pequeños diamantes amarillos, grabado de estrellas a su alrededor y con la inscripción interior que decía "mi vida")_

**Akari:** ¡¡Sam, sería la persona mas feliz de este mundo¡¡ _(alargando su mano para aceptar el anillo y besándolo dulcemente)_

**Bastian:** ¡¡Muchas felicidades, princesa¡¡ _(aplaudiendo a los novios)_

**Haruka:** Más te vale que protejas a cara de ángel Sam.

**Sam:** De eso no cabe la menor duda.

**Serena:** ¿cuándo es la boda?

**Akari:** Pues quisiera algo pequeño, sólo ustedes.

**Ren:** ¿por qué tan pequeño?

**Akari:** Que mejor que la familia te acompañe, además… aquí tengo todo lo que quiero en el mundo.

**Mina: **Que romántico _(con corazones en los ojos)_

**Zack: **¿No fue romántico cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa? _(mirando con recelo a Mina)_

**Mina: **Mas romántico que eso imposible _(diciéndoselo al oído)_

**Zack:** Eso me gusta oír_ (diciéndolo en secreto a su esposa)_

**-UNA BODA SE APROXIMA, LA LLEGADA DE HIKARI TAMBIEN, ENTRE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS SE ENCUENTRA SU MADRE, LA NUEVA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE RINI NO PUEDE ESPERAR-**


	10. Peleas y una boda

**CAPITULO 10 PELEAS Y UNA BODA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación de Rei**

**Mina:** Increíble que te cases mañana _(saltando de un lado a otro)_

**Akari:** No te emociones tanto, solo será una ceremonia.

**Mina:** ¡!Una ceremonia, estas demente!!

**Luna:** Ya empezó _(tapándose los ojos en señal de "no puede ser")_

**Amy: **Mina cálmate, ellos están unidos desde el pasado, no tienes de que preocuparte por trivialidades _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Rei:** Además… no porque tu boda fuera televisada y tu luna de miel haya sido de ensueño sean menos las demás.

**Mina:** Bueno…

**Rini:** ¿que hiciste Mina?

**Mina:** Nada solo espero les guste nuestro regalo de bodas.

**Akari:** Mientras no sea lo que me imagino lo acepto… gracias.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SAM**

**- Sala**

**Luka:** ¿nervioso?

**Sam:** Algo… la verdad estas dos semanas pasaron muy rápido.

**Zack:** No te arrepentirás ¿verdad?

**Sam:** Claro que no _(diciendo fuerte)_

**Ren:** Cálmate, todo está resuelto.

**Solaris:** Además el enemigo a detenido sus ataques, esperemos siga así por lo menos hasta que termine la boda.

**Darien:** Gracias por el consuelo Solaris.

**Artemis:** Todo saldrá bien… te aseguro que ella se verá hermosa.

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Kai:** Muy aburrido este día, que tal si le agregamos un poco de diversión.

**Pyro:** Excelente ¡!ataquen!!

**Avani:** Naturaleza ¡!ataca!!

**Leina:** Recuerden debemos buscar a esas chiquillas, no pierdan el tiempo.

**Pyro:** No arruines la diversión _(con cara de fastidio)_

**Sailor Moon:** No dejaremos que arruines un hermoso preludio de boda, te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna.

**Leina:** Así que ustedes son los que tienen los poderes de los antiguos _(mirando a todos con fascinación)_

**Trueno:** ¿tú quien eres?

**Leina:** Soy la regente del elemento aire, la creatividad y la magia son mi fuerza y mi "ALIENTO VENENOSO" las destruirá _(soplando fuertemente hacia donde los héroes se encontraban)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE"

**Pyro:** Veamos como se enfrentan a esto también "FUEGO ABRAZANTE"

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES" _(haciendo que el ataque de Pyro se destruyera)_

**Kai:** "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA ALADA DE HERMES, DEVORA"

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO" _(atrapando a Kai en una prisión de hielo)_

**Leina:** Ridículo… "LIBERATIO" _(rompiendo el hielo que rodeaba a su compañero)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** "CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER"

**Avani:** ¿cuándo aprenderán? Jamás podrán derrotarnos.

**-A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN DICE LASER ESTELAR DE SOLUX Y LASER ESTELAR DE SELENIA, HACIENDO QUE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS SALIERAN HERIDOS-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Pyro:** Están aquí _(mirando a sus alrededores) _¡¡aparezcan cobardes¡¡

**Avani:** ¿acaso tienen miedo sailor de la luz? _(diciendo con ironía)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** Jamás le tendríamos miedo a alguien tan malvado como tú _(el traje se parecía al de eternal sailor moon, con la diferencia que los colores de la falda eran de diversos rosas, traía botas blancas y a las orillas de estas un listón rosa, en su pecho llevaba una luna creciente alada)_ Nosotras las sailors de la luz los detendremos.

**Leina:** Solo estas tu insolente _(riéndose)_

**Sailor Sunlight:** No estés tan segura de ello Leina, la luna nunca está sola en el cielo ¿lo olvidaste? _(su traje tenía colores amarillos y púrpuras, en su pecho se encontraba una estrella alada, traía botines blancos con listones amarillo y púrpuras a las orillas de estas)_

**Kai:** ¿ piensas atacarnos?

**Sailor Moonlight:** Lo hicimos hace tiempo ¿no recuerdas como te hiciste esa cicatriz? _(señalando en su rostro)_

**Leina:** "ALIENTO VENENOSO"

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO" _(protegiendo a las nuevas sailor scouts)_

**Avani:** Nos volveremos a ver sailors de la luz y será la última.

**Sailor Sunlight:** Los estaremos esperando _(mirando fijamente a la bruja de los vientos)_

**-DESPUES DE IRSE LOS ELEMENTOS OSCUROS, LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y LOS GUERREROS ESTABAN CONSTERNADOS POR LA APARICIÓN DE SUS NUEVAS ALIADAS, MAS AUN PORQUE ELLAS YA SE HABÍAN ENFRENTADO A LOS ENEMIGOS Y LOGRADO HERIRLOS CON SÓLO UN ATAQUE-**

**Sailor Plut:** ¿pequeña dama?

**Rini:** Así es _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Hikari:** Lamentamos no haber actuado antes, pero aun no estaban listos.

**Michiru:** ¿nosotros?

**Helios:** Así es, era necesario que recuperaran la confianza en ustedes y en su equipo, con la separación del sol y la estrella se causó un desequilibrio entre ustedes.

**Serena:** Lo bueno es que ya nos podrán ayudar ¿o no?

**Rini:** Claro.

**Luna:** Debemos de arreglar este desorden _(mirando a su alrededor, todo destruido)_

**Helios:** De eso me encargo yo "CURACIÓN TERRENAL" _(todo el lugar se lleno de un polvillo blanco y con un aroma a jazmín)_

**MANSIÓN**** MAEKO-KAIYA, DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**- Habitación de Akari**

**Rei:** Te ves hermosa _(viendo su vestido de novia)_

**Akari:** Gracias _(traía un vestido color perla, tipo princesa renacentista, con un listón púrpura atado por abajo del pecho que resaltaba su atuendo, el cabello sostenido en un moño ligeramente alto con pequeñas flores a su alrededor, su ramo eran lirios de colores con casablancas atadas a un listón lila)_

**Mina:** No cabe duda que Sam se desmayará de la impresión.

**Lita:** Mientras lo haga después de decir si acepto _(riendo)_

**- Jardines**

**Darien:** ¿quieres dejar de moverte?

**Sam:** Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que me caso, ni siquiera lo hice en el pasado.

**Luka:** Por si no lo recuerdas… nosotros tampoco.

**Ren:** Aun así te burlabas de nosotros.

**Zack:** Mas vale que no te de amnesia.

**Sam:** Descuida, no pasará.

**Ren:** ¿quién entregará a Akari, Bastian?

**Bastian:** No me pertenece ese honor… yo diría a su hermano _(mirando a Darien sorprendido)_

**Darien:** Iré inmediatamente por ella _(entrando a la casa)_

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS TODOS FUERON A SUS POSICIONES, SAM SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE AL ALTAR, JUNTO CON EL SACERDOTE ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE SU AMADA ESTRELLA-**

**Darien:** Me haría el honor de salir conmigo _(estirando su mano)_

**Akari:** Gracias por todo hermano _(dándole un tierno abrazo)_

**Darien:** La felicidad estará de tu lado _(besando su frente, como hace mucho no lo hacia)_

**-LOS HERMANOS DEL PASADO SALIERON ACERCÁNDOSE A LOS PRESENTES, SAM QUEDÓ MUDO CUANDO VIO A SU FUTURA ESPOSA, DARIEN SE LA ENTREGÓ Y LA CEREMONIA DIO INICIO-**

**Sam:** Te ves hermosa _(susurrándole al oído)_

**Akari:** No te vez nada mal _(acariciando su rostro)_

**-EL SACERDOTE, DIJO LAS TÍPICAS PALABRAS DE MATRIMONIO A LO QUE ELLOS RESPONDIERON DE LA MISMA FORMA, ACEPTANDO ESTAR JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD, LA CEREMONIA LLEGÓ A SU FIN CON UN DULCE BESO DE LOS RECIÉN CASADOS-**

**Serena:** Muchas felicidades chicos, en verdad se lo merecen.

**Akari:** Gracias Serena _(dándole un fuerte abrazo)_

**-TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS PRESENTES FELICITARON A LOS ESPOSOS, LO QUE ELLOS NO ESPERABAN ERAN INVITADOS AJENOS-**

**S. Taharo:** Te ves estupenda Akari.

**Akari:** Gracias maestro _(sonriéndole dulcemente)_

**Keylan:** Mis felicitaciones para los novios, si la hubiera conocido antes, esta boda debió ser nuestra.

**Akari:** Lo siento por ti, pero no creo que seas mi tipo _(alejándose para ir con los demás)_

**S. Taharo:** No debiste decir eso cuando se acaba de casar.

**Keylan:** Lo dije de broma, debe relajarse de vez en cuando maestro _(ella debió ser mía)_

**-****AKARI Y HARUKA ENTRARON A LA CASA, PARA ASI PODER LLEVAR LO QUE FALTABA, AUNQUE LA SAILOR DE LOS VIENTOS SE DIO CUENTA DE ALGO-**

**Haruka:** ¿qué sucede cara de ángel?

**Akari:** No lo sé… desde que conocí a Keylan he sentido algo extraño, como si su energía fuera maligna.

**Haruka:** Hotaru notó algo similar cuando se acercó a ti, al igual el día en que apareció Avani, pero no logra identificar que es.

**Akari:** Tal vez no sea nada.

**-LAS CHICAS SALEN POR AKARI PARA ARROJAR EL RAMO, AUNQUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PRESENTES YA ESTABA CASADA, NO QUERÍAN ROMPER LA TRADICIÓN, EL RAMO LO TOMÓ HOTARU, ALGO QUE DESAGRADÓ POR COMPLETO A HARUKA VIENDO MALICIOSAMENTE A JIRO-**

**Haruka:** Más vale que no le pida matrimonio o se las verá conmigo.

**Bastian:** Ahora sabes lo que se siente ¿verdad?

**Michiru:** Descuida, ella sabrá esperar _(mirando a una Haruka muy molesta)_

**-DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS LOS NOVIOS SE PREPARAN PARA IRSE DE LUNA DE MIEL, EL REGALO DE MINA Y ZACK FUE UN VIAJE A HOKKAIDO POR UNA SEMANA CON TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGADOS-**

**Darien:** Protégela mucho Sam _(dándole un abrazo de despedida)_

**Akari:** Tú cuida a Serena y a mi sobrina, de lo contrario te las verás conmigo cuando regrese.

**Rini:** Yo me haré cargo… tía Akari.

**-DESPUES DE DESPEDIRSE DE TODOS, LA PAREJA DE DIRIGIO RUMBO AL AEROPUERTO PARA IRSE A LA ISLA-**

**OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Keylan:** Serás mía, así tenga que hacer que pierdas lo que mas amas, eso te lo aseguro… princesa Aurika _(destrozando unas flores del jardín)_

**¿QUIÉN ES KEYLAN? **

**¿CÓMO SABE QUE AKARI Y AURIKA SON LA MISMA PERSONA?**

**¿SAILORS DE LA LUZ?**


	11. El oráculo

**CAPITULO 11 EL ORÁCULO**

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Pyro:** El espectáculo fue excelente, hemos recolectado mucha energía _(diciendo con satisfacción)_

**Avani:** Lástima que tengamos que hacerlo de poco a poco, de lo contrario se sospecharía de nosotros.

**Leina:** Descuida... muy pronto tendremos a la esencia y a esas chiquillas insolentes _(haciendo esferas de aire)_

**Voz del pozo:** El tiempo debe ser nuestro aliado, no lo olviden quiero esa esencia de la luz intacta.

**Avani:** Si mi señora _(haciendo una reverencia)_ los futuros reyes caerán a nuestros pies.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Aura**

**Rini:** ¿crees que debamos contactar a Ainon?

**Helios:** No lo sé, aun es demasiado pronto, además aun no hemos descubierto quien es él.

**Hikari:** Tenemos que proteger a nuestros padres de ellos, son peligrosos _(mirándolos directamente)_

**Luxen:** Recuerden que el oráculo no puede viajar a través de las barreras del tiempo.

**Hikari:** Tal vez no sea necesario que viaje en el tiempo… si le decimos a Bastian y a Setsuna que eliminen el hechizo temporalmente tal vez podamos llamarlo.

**Helios:** ¿crees que quieran hacerlo?

**Rini:** Si les decimos nuestras razones puede que acepten.

**Bastian:** ¿qué aceptemos que?

**Rini:** Nos sacaron un susto chicos _(tocándose el pecho, pues tenía taquicardia)_

**Setsuna:** ¿qué desea que hagamos pequeña dama?

**Hikari:** Nos preguntábamos si podrían eliminar el hechizo temporalmente para poder consultar el oráculo de Cristal.

**Bastian:** ¿oráculo de cristal? _(mirando a Setsuna)_

**Helios:** Posiblemente nos de una pista sobre lo que nuestros enemigos desean del pasado y podamos combatirlos.

**Bastian:** ¿es tan importante?

**Rini:** Si no, no lo pediríamos.

**Setsuna:** De acuerdo, lo haremos.

**-EL GUERRERO Y LA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO, CONVOCARON SUS PODERES PARA PODER INTERRUMPIR EL HECHIZO, LOS TRES JÓVENES PASARON POR LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO Y VIERON SU HOGAR, DESTRUIDO POR COMPLETO, LLENO DE DESOLACIÓN, FRÍO Y OSCURIDAD-**

**SIGLO XXXI**

**- Tokio de Cristal **

**Hikari:** Sigamos caminando, olviden lo que ven, si destruimos a los elementos a tiempo esto jamás sucederá.

**Rini:** Es mejor olvidar algo que nunca sucederá.

**-LOS TRES JOVENES, SE INTRODUJERON AL BOSQUE, SU BELLEZA HABÍA DECAÍDO, SÓLO SE ENCONTRABA LA MUERTE, SE ADENTRARON CADA VEZ MAS Y AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO, INVOCARON SUS PODERES INTERNOS-**

**Rini:** ¡!Por el poder de la luz de la luna!!

**Hikari:** ¡!Por el poder de la luz del sol!!

**Helios:** ¡!Por el poder de la luz de la esperanza!!

**-CADA PECHO DE LOS JÓVENES COMENZÓ A BRILLAR UNA BRECHA EN EL SUELO SE ABRIÓ Y DE ELLA SURGIERON UNAS ESCALERAS EN CARACOL, LOS JÓVENES BAJARON HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON UN ALTAR-**

**Helios:** Ahora que hacemos.

**Hikari:** Oráculo de Igniatis, ven a mi te lo imploro _(juntando sus manos en señal de suplica y apareciendo un brillo estelar en ellas)_

**-LAS ANTORCHAS DEL LUGAR SE ENCENDIERON Y EN EL CENTRO DEL ALTAR APARECIÓ UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO QUE AL DESAPARECER SE ENCONTRABA UN JOVEN, MENOR A ELLOS, SU CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE Y SUS OJOS PÚRPURA LOS VEÍAN DIRECTAMENTE, VESTÍA UN TRAJE TÍPICO JAPONES EN COLOR NEGRO CON FLORES ROJAS Y BORDADOS DE HILOS DORADOS-**

**Oráculo:** ¿qué es lo que desean? Su misión no ha terminado _(diciendo con una voz profunda)_

**Rini:** Eso lo sabemos Ainon, queremos que nos digas la leyenda de los cuatro elementos.

**Hikari:** De esa manera podemos encontrar la solución para evitar la muerte de nuestros padres y de toda nuestra familia… tú familia.

**Oráculo:** La respuesta se encuentra dentro de ustedes…pero les daré este pergamino _(entregándoselo a Helios)_

**Rini:** ¿qué es?

**Oráculo:** Deberán entregárselo al sol, la estrella, la luna y a la tierra…ellos sabrán que hacer con él. Ahora váyanse, el peligro se acerca.

**-EL JOVEN SE ESFUMÓ, DEJANDO SOLOS A LOS TRES JÓVENES QUE RÁPIDAMENTE Y DEJANDO ATRÁS CUALQUIER OBSTÁCULO ATRAVESARON LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO, LOS GUARDIANES LOS ESPERABAN PARA ASI PODER CERRAR LAS PUERTAS DEFINITIVAMENTE HASTA QUE LA MALDAD DESAPARECIERA-**

**PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO**

**Helios:** Debemos llevar esto de inmediato a los demás _(enseñando el pergamino)_

**Bastian:** Avisaré a los demás para reunirnos en el Templo Hikawa.

**Setsuna:** Nosotros regresaremos a casa.

**AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO**

**- Sala de espera**

**Akari:** Lástima que regresamos.

**Sam:** Eso es cierto, la pasé excelente a tu lado, amor.

**Akari:** ¡¡Sam¡¡ _(ruborizada)_

**Sam:** Es la verdad… pero descuida tendremos tiempo para regresar una y otra vez _(besándola dulcemente)_

**Akari:** Gracias Sr. Hirazawa.

**Sam:** De nada Sra. De Hirazawa.

**Darien:** Regresaron muy felices _(abrazando a su hermana)_

**Serena:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Akari:** ¡¡Serena¡¡ ¿cómo va mi sobrina? _(tocando su vientre)_

**Serena:** Excelente… fuera nauseas _(levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación)_

**Darien:** Para mi eso es estupendo.

**Akari:** Ya lo creo _(riendo)_

**Darien:** Debemos ir al templo… Rini y los demás tienen que decirnos algo.

**Sam:** ¿de que se trata? _(consternado)_

**Serena:** No quisieron adelantarnos nada.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Mina**: ¿nos lo pueden decir ya?

**Rini:** Lo siento Mina, sólo se lo podemos dar a Serena, Darien, Akari y a Sam.

**Haruka:** ¿Por qué solo a ellos?

**Rini:** No lo sé, eso fue lo que nos dijo Ainon.

**Michiru:** ¿Ainon?

**Hikari:** El oráculo de Igniatis o mejor conocido como el Oráculo de Cristal, el también escapó como nosotros, pero por su condición innata no puede viajar en el tiempo.

**Amy:** Pero ¿está a salvo?

**Hikari:** Claro.

**Nicholas:** ¿es hijo de alguno de nosotros?

**Helios:** Así es.

**Ren:** ¿de quien? _(mirándose entre ellos)_

**Rini:** Lo siento eso no lo podemos decir.

**Akari:** ¡!Ya estamos aquí!! _(saludando a todos felizmente)_

**-DESPUES DE PLATICAR SUS PERIPECIAS EN EL VIAJE Y LO LINDO QUE ESTABA LA ISLA DE HOKKAIDO, EL MOTIVO PRINCIPAL DE LA REUNIÓN SALIÓ A LA LUZ-**

**Rei:** Entonces ese pergamino ¿nos dirá como derrotar a los elementos?

**Hikari:** Eso no lo sabemos sólo ustedes pueden leerlo _(mirando a Akari)_

**Darien:** Muy bien empecemos.

**-HELIOS LE ENTREGÓ EL PERGAMINO A DARIEN QUIEN AL DESENRROLLARLO ESTE EMITIÓ UN BRILLO CEGADOR QUE DESPUES SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LETRAS DORADAS, ESTE EMPEZÓ A LEER, SEGUIDO DE SERENA, AKARI Y SAM; EL PERGAMINO DECÍA LO SIGUIENTE-**

_En el principio, el gran ser creó a los elementos pues se sentía vacío, estirando sus manos hacia los puntos cardinales._

_En el sur nació el agua, hacia el norte el aire, a su izquierda, el oeste la tierra y por último a su derecha, el este, donde nació el fuego._

_Así el gran ser creó a los cuatro elementos en los cuatro puntos cardinales, dando vida a lo que se conoce como universo. _

_Tiempo después el gran ser decidió crear a una especie consciente, a su imagen, a la que llamó ser humano._

_A medida que los tiempos llegaban, surgieron los reinos de la Luna, La Tierra y el Sol; llenos armonía y gran poder, el cual usaban para mantener la paz. _

_De estos tres reinos surgió el de la estrella, guardiana de la fuente más hermosa de poder, la luz._

_Los elementos al ver la magnificencia de este poder quisieron obtenerlo, sin embargo los guardianes de los reinos, llamados los antiguos combatieron a los elementos y los encerraron para evitar la destrucción del mismo universo creado por su padre, el gran ser._

_Las vidas de los antiguos resurgirá de los tiempos, poderosos sin igual, enfrentarán de nuevo a los elementos con la ayuda de la luz y la esperanza._

_Para evitar que la oscuridad y la maldad ganen en la guerra denominada Elementium, la fuerza interior de cada nuevo antiguo se verá probada por el mismísimo gran ser, la pureza de la luz y el cristal será determinante para formar una nueva era de paz._

**-EL PERGAMINO SE INCENDIÓ** **CUANDO SAM TERMINÓ DE LEER, HACIENDO QUE EL PAPEL SE CONVIRTIERA EN CENIZAS-**

**Bastian: **¿nunca se equivoca? _(mirando a los tres jóvenes)_

**Hikari:** Créenos jamás se equivoca.

**Jiro:** Entonces la esencia de la luz debe regresar a su verdadero dueño… esa eres tú Akari.

**Akari:** ¿yo? Claro que no la esencia vive en todos nosotros.

**Helios:** Jiro tiene razón la esencia de la luz, debe regresar a su antiguo dueño.

**Sam:** Es lo mejor… tú la haz cuidado toda tu vida, tanto en el pasado como en el presente _(mirando a la joven de ojos turquesa)_

**Darien:** Además Serena y tú son las que darán inicio a la nueva era.

**Lita:** ¿Tokio de Cristal?

**Ren:** Es posible.

**EL ORÁCULO HA HABLADO…**

**¿QUIEN ES AINON? ¿DE QUIEN ES HIJO?**

**¿LA GUARDIANA DE LA ESTRELLA ACEPTARÁ DE NUEVO SER LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ?**

****FELIZ DIA DE HALLOWEEN**  
**


	12. La esencia de la luz

**CAPITULO 12 LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Akari:** No, no estoy de acuerdo con que la esencia regrese a mí _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Setsuna:** Es posible que sea la única manera de derrotar a nuestro enemigo, princesa.

**Haruka:** Eres poderosa cara de ángel... regresará lo que te pertenece.

**Akari:** Han pasado varios años separada ¿creen que la esencia acepte de nuevo?

**Helios:** Eso lo sabremos si lo intentamos _(tocando la mano de la joven de ojos turquesa)_

**Nicholas:** ¿por qué no lo piensas? Nadie te presionará para que aceptes.

**Hikari:** Pero… _(viendo a Nicholas, Rini tomó su brazo en señal de silencio)_

**Sam:** Entonces nos veremos mañana a medio día.

**-TODOS LOS PRESENTES ACEPTARON A EXCEPCIÓN DE UNA QUE TUVO QUE RESIGNARSE A ACEPTAR LA DECISIÓN DE LOS DEMAS-**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Tempus**

**Bastian:** ¿crees que acepte?

**Setsuna:** Estoy segura que si _(mirándolo)_

**Solaris:** Es muy sensata, sabrá hacer lo correcto.

**- Mansión Principal**

**Sam:** Descuida amor, todo estará bien _(mirando a una Akari nerviosa)_

**Akari:** Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no se si mi cuerpo resista tanto poder, lo que me preocupa es que estos elementos son parientes de nuestros amigos… no quiero hacerles daño.

**Sam:** Tal vez sea necesario _(abrazándola dulcemente y llevándola a la cama)_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio Dr. Chiba **

**Sam:** ¿cómo va Serena?

**Darien:** Afortunadamente bien… la adicción por las zanahorias ha terminado _(riendo)_

**Sam:** que bueno, te quería comentar… ¿que fue eso? _(escuchando una explosión)_

**Darien:** Vamos a ver.

**-SAM Y DARIEN SE DIRIGIERON AL LUGAR DONDE SUCEDIÓ LA EXPLOSIÓN, EL AREA DE PEDIATRÍA-**

**Sam:** ¿qué sucede aquí? _(viendo a los niños asustados)_

**Amy:** Es una marioneta, ayúdenme a sacar a los niños de aquí.

**-SIGUIENDO LAS INDICACIONES DE AMY, SAM Y DARIEN LA AYUDARON A SACAR A LOS NIÑOS, YA HABÍAN SACADO A LA MAYORÍA CUANDO DARIEN ERA ATACADO POR LA ESPALDA-**

**Amy:** ¡¡Cuidado¡¡

**Pyro:** Se lo merece por inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

**Sam:** Me las vas a pagar _(arremetiendo contra el estrellándolo en la pared)_

**Kai:** Linda estocada, humano insolente "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE" Dra. Mizuno… saque a sus colegas de aquí.

**Pyro:** La hermosa princesa Aurika se encuentra entre nosotros.

**-AMY, SAM Y UN HERIDO DARIEN, SALIERON DEL LUGAR PARA PODER TRANSFORMARSE Y AYUDAR A SU COMPAÑERA, LOS DEMAS NO TARDARÍAN EN APARECER-**

**Kai:** Sigues igual de bella, incluso mas _(admirándola de arriba a abajo, a lo que la guerrera sintió que la desnudaban)_

**Sailor Estelar:** No permitiré que lastimes a los niños, Bardo.

**Pyro:** Utilizó tu antiguo nombre _(mirando a su aliado, sarcásticamente)_

**Kai:** Ese nombre es del pasado, al igual que el amor que llegué a sentir por ti, hoy sólo es odio "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Taurus:** "TORO DE SATURNO, ENVISTE"

**Pyro:** "LLAMA INCANDESCENTE" _(arrojando al guerrero hacia la pared)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** "HURACAN DE FLORES, ATACA"

**Avani:** Es mi turno _(apareciendo de la nada) _"LATIGO DE ORTIGAS"

**Sailor Estelar:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE" _(evitando que Sailor Júpiter saliera herida)_

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN"

**Pyro:** "LLAMA INCANDESCENTE"

**Sailor Sunlight:** "LASER ESTELAR DE SOLUX" _(eliminando el ataque del enemigo)_

**Leina:** Bruja… "ALIENTO VENENOSO"

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(las plumas salían de sus manos, detuvieron el ataque de Leina y lastimaron su rostro)_

**Leina:** ¡¡Me las pagaras, Pegaso¡¡

**Sailor Moonlight:** "LASER ESTELAR DE SELENIA" _(arremetiendo contra la bruja)_

**Kai:** Será mejor irnos de aquí… ahí les dejamos a nuestra marioneta.

**-LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS DESAPARECIERON DEJANDO A LOS GUERREROS Y SAILORS CONTRA LA MARIONETA QUE TENÍA LA FORMA DE UN PAYASO GORDO Y FEO QUE DE SU BOCA SALÍA UNA LENGUA ENORME-**

**Sailor Venus:** Odio a los payasos que no son lindos "BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS"

**Yasi:** NARI, NARI _(su nariz se infló como globo encerrando a Sailor Venus en él, este se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño)_

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, DIRECTO AL BLANCO" _(lastimando a la marioneta de una pierna)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA, TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Cronos:** ¡¡Sailor Moon¡¡

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA"

**-EL ATAQUE DE SAILOR MOON, FUNCIONÓ ESTA VEZ, HACIENDO DESAPARECER A LA MARIONETA Y CONVIRTIÉNDOLA EN UNA GOTA DE CRISTAL, LO QUE LIBERÓ A SAILOR VENUS DANDO GRANDES BOCANADAS DE AIRE-**

**Trueno:** Van adquiriendo fuerza.

**Sailor Mars:** No podemos permitirlo.

**Sailor Estelar:** Descuiden… no lo haremos, la esencia de la luz regresará a su antiguo dueño.

**Pegaso:** Debemos arreglar este lugar "CURACION TERRENAL" _(traía una armadura como la de Endymión en color blanco, una capa en color turquesa sujetada por un pegaso alado)_

**-EL LUGAR VOLVIÓ A SER LO QUE ERA ANTES DEL ATAQUE DE LOS ELEMENTOS Y LA MARIONETA-**

**Sailor Estelar:** Gracias Helios… Ahora debemos ir a casa, ahí la esencia regresará.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A LA MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA PARA DAR INICIO A LA DEVOLUCIÓN DE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ A SU VERDADERA DUEÑA-**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Jardines**

**Setsuna:** ¿por qué aquí?

**Ren:** Este jardín tiene la misma energía que el laberinto de rosas del antiguo Milenio de Plata.

**Jiro:** La energía que se liberará, no será percibida por los elementos.

**Amy:** Estaremos a salvo.

**Haruka:** Muy bien empecemos.

**Bastian:** Todos colóquense de acuerdo a la ordenación de los planetas… Akari tú irás en el centro.

**-CADA QUIEN SE COLOCÓ EN ORDEN, CERRARON LOS OJOS Y SUS SÍMBOLOS DE LOS PLANETAS REGENTES APARECIERON TANTO EN SUS MUÑECAS COMO EN LA FRENTE, TODOS TRANSFORMÁNDOSE EN PRINCESAS DE LOS PLANETAS Y EN LOS ANGELES DE ESTOS, LOS TRES JOVENES PROVENIENTES DEL FUTURO QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO-**

**Akari:** Muy bien… aquí voy _(transformándose en su vestido de princesa)_ LUXOR VITAE RETORNATIO

**-LA LUZ PROVENIENTE DE TODOS, SE DIRIGÍA A AKARI, RECIBIÉNDOLA DENTRO DE ELLA, NO FALTABA MUCHO PARA QUE SE TERMINARA TODO, PERO AKARI NO ESTABA RESISTIENDO, DARIEN Y SAM LO NOTARON E IBAN A SU AUXILIO CUANDO ELLA SE DESMAYÓ, EL PROCESO HABÍA TERMINADO-**

**Darien:** ¡¡Akari¡¡ _(tomandola en sus brazos y llevándola a la habitación)_

**Serena:** ¿se pondrá bien? _(mirando con preocupación)_

**Bastian:** Jamás había hecho esto… no lo sabremos hasta que reaccione.

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO, AKARI NO DESPERTABA, SUS AMIGOS YA EMPEZABAN A PREOCUPARSE, MAS AUN CUANDO TENÍA UNA FIEBRE QUE PODÍA SER PELIGROSA-**

**Sam:** ¡¡Hemos intentado todo, la fiebre no baja¡¡ _(viendo sufrir a su amada estrella, que temblaba de frío)_

**Darien:** ¡¡Debes calmarte¡¡

**Hikari:** Todos salgan por favor… yo me encargo.

**-A CAUSA DE LA SERIEDAD DE LA JOVEN, TODOS HICIERON CASO, DEJÁNDOLAS SOLAS EN LA HABITACIÓN-**

**- Sala**

**Setsuna:** Ella se pondrá bien princesa… no se preocupe _(viendo a Serena)_

**Haruka:** Nunca la había visto así.

**Michiru:** Mi espejo revela a las estrellas en calma, pronto reaccionará.

**- Habitación principal**

**Hikari:** Se que puedes oírme… por favor no te resistas acepta lo que llevas dentro de ti _(tomando sus manos entre las suyas)_

**Akari:** ¡¡Basta, déjame no lo hagas, no quiero¡¡ _(tenía una pesadilla)_

**Hikari:** Olvida ese tormento que viviste con Eols… fue en el pasado.

**Akari:** ¡¡Déjame ya¡¡ _(haciendo que las cosas de la habitación volaran sobre sus cabezas)_

**Hikari:** LUXOR VITAE, HELIX LUXEN

**-TODOS LOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA SALA SUBIERON INMEDIATAMENTE AL ESCUCHAR LAS COSAS CAER AL SUELO Y ROMPERSE, QUERÍAN ENTRAR PERO HIKARI LO IMPEDÍA, DE PRONTO TODO SE DETUVO Y AKARI ABRÍA LOS OJOS ACOMPAÑADO DE UN GRITO-**

**Akari:** ¡¡Nooooo¡¡ _(exaltada)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Amor¡¡ ¿estas bien? _(entrando a la habitación y abrazándola fuertemente)_

**Bastian:** Tranquila estamos contigo _(mirándola dulcemente)_

**Hikari:** La esencia de la luz descansa en los brazos de su dueña.

**¿QUIÉN ES HIKARI?**

**¿AKARI SE ENCUENTRA EN PELIGRO AHORA QUE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ REGRESÓ A ELLA?**


	13. La noticia

**CAPITULO 13 LA NOTICIA**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA, MES Y MEDIO DESPUES**

**- Casa Aura**

**Rini:** Ha pasado un mes sin ataques, esto me preocupa.

**Hikari:** A mi también… mas mamá Rini, ya no podrá pelear por mucho tiempo.

**Rini:** Eso lo sé.

**Helios:** Afortunadamente la princesa se encuentra bien, después de tener la esencia de nuevo.

**Diana:** ¿cuándo sabrá?

**Luxen:** Si los cálculos son correctos dentro de poco.

**Hikari:** Ellos siguen buscando a Enia, creo que es tiempo de que sepan la verdad.

**Rini:** Tal vez tengas razón.

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Leina:** La esencia ha regresado a su dueña _(diciendo con malicia)_

**Kai:** La oportunidad perfecta pronto será nuestra.

**Avani:** Desgraciadamente nuestro padre también está en este mundo, estoy segura que les ayudará.

**Voz del pozo:** Deben encontrarlo y destruirlo antes de que se acerque a ellos, en especial a la esencia de la luz.

**Pyro:** No se preocupe, no estará escondido por mucho tiempo, mi gran señora.

**Voz del pozo:** No quiero mas errores… quiero a esas princesas lejos de los príncipes, así estarán débiles y podrán derrotarlos fácilmente.

**Kai:** Como usted ordene _(haciendo una reverencia)_ la victoria será nuestra _(cerrando sus puños)_

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio del Dr. Hirazawa**

**Darien:** ¿sigues sintiéndote mal? _(mirando a Sam salir del baño)_

**Sam:** No tienes idea… desde lo de la esencia estoy así.

**Darien:** ¿ya fuiste a revisarte?

**Sam:** Para que… debe ser una infección estomacal.

**Darien:** ¿De mas de un mes? No cabe duda los doctores somos los peores pacientes.

**Sam:** Eso es cierto _(riendo y levantándose para correr al baño)_

**Darien:** que bueno que no eres mujer, de lo contrario diría que estas embarazado _(riendo)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Queeee¡¡ ¿crees que Akari esté embarazada?

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

**Rei:** Me alegra que tu adicción a las zanahorias se haya terminado.

**Serena:** A mi también, las detesto, creo que por eso a Rini tampoco le gustan las comí durante tanto tiempo que le chocaron.

**Rini:** Cierto.

**Luna:** Que bueno que estén contentas a pesar del enemigo.

**Mina:** No hay que ponerse paranoicas, nosotros ganaremos la batalla y el futuro de Rini será el esperado por todos.

**Amy:** Un futuro lleno de paz.

**Serena:** ¡¡y dulces¡¡

**Akari:** De eso me encargo yo _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Lita:** ¿cómo sigue Sam?

**Akari:** Sigue con sus problemas estomacales… ya le dije que fuera al médico pero sabes como son los doctores.

**Michiru:** Son los peores pacientes.

**Akari:** Ya le dije que dejara de comer tantos plátanos con mermelada, estoy segura que eso es lo que lo enferma.

**Luna:** ¿no detesta los plátanos?

**Akari:** Por eso mismo.

**Lita:** Parece que tiene antojos ¿no estará embarazado? _(jajaja)_

**Akari:** Claro que no…eso creo.

**Chicas:** ¡¡Queeee¡¡ ¿estas embarazada?

**Akari:** No lo sé _(mirando a las chicas sorprendida)_ yo no tengo antojos, ni nauseas o mareos; no lo creo.

**Amy:** Muchas veces los síntomas los tienen los esposos.

**Serena:** Tendrás que ir a checarte; iré al médico en un rato mas, me puedes acompañar y así saldrás de dudas.

**Akari:** Eso creo… te acompañaré.

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO, LAS CHICAS TOMARON CAMINOS DIFERENTES, SERENA Y AKARI SE DIRIGIERON AL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN, LA DRA. ENCARGADA DEL EMBARAZO DE SERENA LE HIZO UNOS ESTUDIOS A AKARI Y ESTARÍAN LISTOS INMEDIATAMENTE, SI ESTABA EMBARAZADA NO HABÍA TIEMPO QUE PERDER-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio de la Dra. Kaizagu**

**Dra. Kaizagu:** Todo se encuentra muy bien contigo Serena.

**Serena:** Me alegro ¿Akari está embarazada?

**Akari:** ¡¡Serena¡¡

**Dra. Kaizagu:** Esperaremos a que Sam llegue, no ha de tardar.

**Akari:** ¿lo llamó? _(sorprendida)_

**Sam:** Hola Suri ¿sucede algo?

**Darien:** Hola Suri, vine a ver a Serena.

**Dra. Kaizagu:** Bueno entonces será una noticia muy familiar… Sam prepárate para cambiar pañales.

**Sam:** ¡¡¿estas segura?¡¡ _(mirando a Akari)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Siiiiii¡¡ ambas seremos mamás _(abrazando a la joven de ojos turquesa que estaba en shock)_

**Darien:** Enhorabuena amigo.

**Akari:** Ahora entiendo tu obsesión por los plátanos.

**-DESPUES DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL, TODOS SE REUNIERON EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA, PUES RINI Y LOS DEMAS DESEABAN HABLAR CON ELLOS SOBRE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardines**

**Haruka:** ¿De que quieren hablar?

**Rini:** Sabemos que siguen buscando a la hermana perdida de Serena…no es necesario que la sigan buscando.

**Hotaru:** ¿por qué lo dices Rini?

**Luka:** ¿saben donde está?

**Helios:** No lo sabemos… pero sabemos quien es.

**Zack:** Explíquense.

**Hikari:** Sabemos quien es la dueña de las auroras, por que ella es quien controla a los elementos.

**Luna:** ¿que dices?

**Bastian:** Terminen por favor.

**Rini:** La que está detrás de todos los ataques y de que los enemigos desean nuestra destrucción es por que ella es la autora intelectual de todo.

**Serena:** ¿es cierto? _(mirando a Hikari)_

**Hikari:** Lamentablemente si, no queríamos decir nada pues estabas muy emocionada de saber que tenías otra hermana, además no queríamos preocuparte.

**Rei:** Entonces ella es nuestro enemigo.

**Helios:** También deben de saber que el gran ser se encuentra entre nosotros.

**Setsuna:** ¿el creador?

**Hikari:** Hemos sentido su presencia desde que llegamos a este tiempo, pero aun no sabemos quien es.

**Rini:** Su aura cambia constantemente.

**Akari:** Si es así, quiere decir que ya está probándonos.

**Artemis:** Es lo mas probable.

**Mina:** Entonces hay que probar que somos dignos.

**Lita:** Mina tiene razón, hay que poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo para combatir a la oscuridad, así sea la hermana de Serena.

**Serena:** Yo tampoco voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya y ahora menos que ya hay dos bebés en camino.

**Rei:** ¿dos bebés?

**Akari:** ¡¡Seremos papás¡¡ _(sonriendo angelicalmente)_

**Rini:** Me alegro mucho por ustedes _(mirando a Sam y a Akari)_

**¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA EL GRAN SER? ¿QUIÉN ES?**

**¿DURARÁ LA FELICIDAD DE SERENA Y AKARI?**

****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**  
**


	14. Advertencia

**CAPITULO 14 ADVERTENCIA**

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Voz del pozo:** Ya tienen planeado lo que harán con ellas.

**Leina:** Si mi señora… las alejaremos de los príncipes de la manera más cruel posible, ellos estarán desprevenidos.

**Pyro:** Serán nuestras, quieran o no.

**Avani:** Me encargaré de destrozarles las alegrías entrando a sus sueños.

**Voz del pozo:** Me parece excelente.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Mansión principal, sueño de Akari**

**Avani:** Dulce estrella ven a mí que el poder de la luz será para tu destrucción _(sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos, la cual se convirtió en polvo)_

**Akari:** ¡¡No lo hagas¡¡

**Avani:** Ese es tu destino si no te alejas de Astro… la muerte de tu luz _(riendo maléficamente)_

**-LA JÓVEN DE OJOS TURQUESA SE DESPIERTA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL INVERNADERO, NERVIOSA POR EL SUEÑO QUE ACABABA DE TENER-**

**- Invernadero**

**Akari:** No dejaré que destruyas a mi familia Avani… de eso las estrellas son testigo _(mirando al cielo)_

**ESCONDIDA ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES…**

**Luxen:** Las han encontrado _(diciendo con angustia)_

**Hikari:** No dejaremos que la muerte te siga…madre.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Algo sucede (mirando directamente al fuego sagrado)

**Nicholas:** ¿qué es?

**Rei:** No lo sé… fuego sagrado ¿que es lo que me quieres advertir?

**-EL FUEGO LE REVELA A LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA ENVUELTAS EN LA OSCURIDAD, LA TIERRA Y EL SOL VAN PERDIENDO SU BRILLO, EL PLANETA SE TRANSFORMA EN HIELO SÓLIDO Y UNA LUNA ROJA CRECIENTE APARECE CORONADA COMO REINA-**

**Nicholas**: ¿qué fue eso?

**Rei:** Debemos advertirles a los demás…Serena y Akari están en peligro.

**CASA CHIBA-TSUKINO**

**- Sueño de Serena**

**Leina:** Princesita, princesita ven a mi que si no tu hijita morirá _(tenía en brazos a un bebé que desaparecí con una ráfaga de viento)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Nooooo¡¡ ¿qué hiciste?

**Leina:** Este es su futuro… la muerte _(desapareciendo con un remolino)_

**-SERENA DESPIERTA EXALTADA TOCÁNDOSE EL VIENTRE, SE LEVANTÓ DE LA CAMA Y FUE AL BALCÓN-**

**Serena:** No voy a permitir que tu futuro sea ese Rini, te lo prometo _(tocándose el vientre)_

**ESCONDIDAS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Leina:** Los príncipes serán nuestros _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**Pyro:** Como debió serlo desde el inicio.

**CONSTRUCTORA TAHARO, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**- Oficina del Director**

**S. Taharo:** Me alegra mucho esta noticia _(dándole las felicitaciones con un dulce abrazo)_

**Akari:** Gracias maestro, es pronto lo sé, pero me hace inmensamente feliz.

**S. Taharo:** Ya lo creo, sólo necesito ver tus rostro para comprobarlo ¿ya sabes que es?

**Keylan:** Creo que es muy pronto para saberlo ¿no cree maestro?

**Akari:** Keylan tiene razón tengo apenas dos meses.

**S. Taharo:** Bueno yo no sé de esas cosas, si necesitas descanso tómalo desde hoy, además eres mi socia, no tienes que venirme a pedir permiso.

**Akari:** Eso lo sé _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Keylan:** Tu esposo debe de estar feliz _(no por mucho tiempo)_

**Akari:** Ya quiere inscribirlo a clases de kendo.

**S. Taharo:** Creo que se adelantó más que yo.

**Keylan:** Ya lo creo _(no tendrá la oportunidad siquiera de conocerlo)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardines**

**Darien:** ¿Estas segura de eso Rei?

**Rei:** No cabe la menor duda… los elementos planean algo contra Akari y Serena.

**Haruka:** No podemos permitir que nada les pase.

**Zack:** Mucho menos ahora que Akari tiene la esencia de la luz por completo.

**Solaris:** Haremos todo lo posible por protegerlas, no podrán estar cerca de ellas todo el tiempo.

**Luna:** Artemis y yo nos turnaremos para cuidar a Serena.

**Artemis:** Jamás desaparecerán de nuestra vista.

**Solaris:** Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Akari.

**Luxen:** Me comprometo a ayudar también.

**Sam:** Gracias a todos… no dejaré que Avani lastime a nuestras princesas.

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Área de juegos**

**Serena**: Este lugar es muy tranquilo _(cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa)_

**Akari:** Estoy de acuerdo, aun no puedo creer que vayamos a ser mamás.

**Serena:** Nuestros hijas se llevarán un mes de diferencia, serán como hermanas… aunque ya son primas.

**Akari:** y eso por partida doble _(riendo) _No te preocupes por los sueños que tuvimos, no dejaremos que les hagan daño a nuestras hijas.

**Serena:** Eso lo sé, protegeremos a todos a costa de nuestra propia vida.

**Kai:** Que adorables se ven las dos futuras reinas.

**Pyro:** Lástima que tengan que perecer "LLAMA INCANDESCENTE"

**Akari:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE"

**Kai:** ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? No estas transformada.

**Akari:** No necesito transformarme para proteger a los seres que amo.

**-A LO LEJOS RINI Y HIKARI SE ENCONTRABAN COMPRANDO HELADOS, PUES HABÍAN ACOMPAÑADO A SERENA Y AKARI AL PARQUE-**

**Rini:** Debemos transformarnos "POR LA LUZ DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DE LA LUNA ROSA, TRANSFORMACION" _(las estrellas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, colocándole su típico vestido de marinero, la falda apareció con la luz de la luna y su broche y signo real aparecieron desde su interior)_

**Hikari:** "POR LA LUZ DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL SOL ANTARES, TRANSFORMACION" _(los rayos del sol rodearon su cuerpo colocándole su traje de marinero, las estrellas hicieron un remolino alrededor de ella y le colocaron la falda, botas y guantes, desde su interior aparecieron su marca real y su broche)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** No dejaremos que lastimes a esas personas.

**Sailor Sunlight:** Nosotras las guardianas de la luz te destruiremos "LASER ESTELAR DE SOLUX" _(hiriendo a Pyro)_

**Pyro:** Insolentes "LLAMA INCANDESCENTE"

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIAN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO"

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA DE HERMES, DEVORA" (mojando a Pyro, impidiendo que hiciera chispas)

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES" _(atacando a Kai)_

**Leina:** "ALIENTO VENENOSO" _(arrojando a Ignus contra los árboles)_

**Cronos:** "TORMENTA DE ARENA, OCULTA"

**-ESTO DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA QUE SERENA Y AKARI ESCAPARAN JUNTO CON SAILOR MOONLIGHT Y SUNLIGHT-**

**- Lago**

**Akari:** Debemos de ayudarles.

**Sailor Sunlight:** Estarán bien, ustedes deben ser protegidas… Pegaso llévalas al mundo de Ilusión.

**Pegaso:** De acuerdo.

**Luxen:** Tengan cuidado chicas _(entrando al portal de Ilusión junto con Helios, Akari y Serena)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** Estaremos bien.

**¿QUÉ PLANEAN HACER LOS ELEMENTOS?**

**¿ASESINATO?**


	15. Captura

**CAPITULO 15 CAPTURA**

**MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN**

** - Jardines**

**Pegaso:** Aquí estarán a salvo.

**Akari:** Gracias Helios… insistimos en ayudar a los demás.

**Helios:** _(perdiendo la transformación) _deben de estar aquí, los elementos no intentarán algo contra ustedes.

**DE REGRESO EN EL PARQUE NO. 10**

** - Área de juegos **

**Astro:** ¿están a salvo? _(peleando con una marioneta con forma de pulpo)_

**Sailor Sunlight:** No te preocupes, Pegaso las protege _(arremetiendo contra Kai)_

**Kai:** "BURBUJAS CRISTAL" _(atrapando a la guerrera)_ veamos como escapas de esta solecito.

**Mensajero:** ¡¡Sailor Sunlight¡¡

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, TIRO AL BLANCO" _(rompiendo la burbuja y liberándola)_

**Pyro:** Tenemos las de perder… vámonos _(desapareciendo con el ardor de una llama)_

**Avani:** Lástima que no las volverán a ver _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**Taurus:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Leina:** Les advertimos que las dejaran y no nos hicieron caso… ahora enfréntense a las consecuencias.

**-TUXEDO MASK Y ASTRO SE MIRARON FIJAMENTE CUANDO LOS ELEMENTOS DESAPARECIERON, ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SUS AMADAS-**

**Darien:** ¿dónde están Rini?

**Rini:** En el mundo de Ilusión, mientras estén ahí no pasará nada malo.

**Bastian:** Llévenos ahí.

**Hikari:** Lo haremos en el Templo… aquí pueden estar espiándonos _(mirando a los alrededores)_

**MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN**

** - Palacio**

**Serena:** Siento algo extraño _(mirando a los alrededores) _como una opresión en el pecho.

**Akari:** Yo también siento lo mismo, sólo es nuestra imaginación por lo que soñamos, te aseguro que no es nada.

**Helios:** Con la vida que llevan dentro de ustedes sus sentidos se han agudizado más, no se preocupen, es normal.

**Kai:** No estaría tan segura Pegaso _(arrojándolo hacia la pared, dejándolo inconsciente)_

**Akari:** ¿qué hacen aquí?

**Pyro:** Venimos por lo que es nuestro _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena:** No dejaremos que lastimen a nadie más.

**-AMBAS CHICAS SE TRANSFORMARON EN SAILOR SCOUTS PARA PELEAR CONTRA EL FUEGO Y EL AGUA-**

**Sailor Estelar:** Su poder no es nada comparado con el nuestro "LUZ DE GEOS, NUBLA"

**Sailor Moon:** "LUZ DE LUNA, CURACIÓN"

**Kai:** Su curación lunar no funciona con nosotros, ni te esfuerces princesita _(acercándose a ella)_

**Sailor Estelar:** "EXPULSARE" _(arrojando a Kai lejos de Sailor Moon)_

**Pyro:** Nos la pagarás… _(acercándose a Sailor Estelar)_

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(envolviendo a Sailor Estelar y a Sailor Moon para protegerlas)_

**Leina:** Claro que no Pegaso "CONVIRTIO" _(la luz proveniente de sus manos, transformó a Helios en el pegaso alado de hace muchos años)_

**Avani:** ¡¡Enciérrenlo¡¡

**-KAI Y PYRO ENCERRARON AL PEGASO EN UNA JAULA DORADA, CUANDO ESTE LA TOCABA APARECÍA EL FUEGO QUEMÁNDOLO-**

**Sailor Estelar:** ¡¡Nooo¡¡ "LIBERATIO"

**Kai:** Lo siento, no funcionará _(tomando a la joven de ojos turquesa de las muñecas y dándole toques eléctricos que la dejaron inconsciente)_

**Sailor Moon:** No le hagan daño.

**Pyro:** No lo haremos, vendrán con nosotros _(tocando su frente desmayándose)_

**Leina:** Vámonos a la tierra de Hades… dense prisa.

**-EL FUEGO Y EL AGUA TOMARON EN SUS BRAZOS A LA LUNA Y A LA ESTRELLA, ABRIERON UN PORTAL Y HUYERON-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Patio**

**Hikari:** Por favor colóquense alrededor de nosotras… abriremos el portal al mundo de Ilusión.

**Sam:** Podríamos darnos prisa… algo no está bien.

**Michiru:** Sam tiene razón, el mundo de Ilusión se está cubriendo de sombras _(mirando su espejo)_

**Rini:** ¡¡No es posible¡¡ nadie puede pasar al mundo de Ilusión si no es con la autorización de Helios.

**Hikari y Rini:** Hay que darnos prisa "POR EL PODER DE LA LUZ, LA LUNA Y EL SOL LLÉVANOS A ILUSIÓN" _(todos comenzaron a brillar y se encontraron en el mundo de Ilusión cubierto por fuego, cenizas, agua y tierra)_

**MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN**

** - Palacio**

**Sam**: ¿qué sucedió?

**Darien:** ¿dónde están las chicas? _(mirando a sus alrededores)_

**Rini:** ¡¡Helios, nooo¡¡ _(mirando al pegaso moribundo en la jaula)_

**Hikari:** ¿qué pasó?

**Rei:** Debemos sacarlo de ahí.

**Luka:** Yo me encargo… "LIBERATIO, PEGASUS" _(la jaula desapareció, dejando libre al pegaso)_

**Rini:** ¿Helios?

**Helios:** Hice… lo… posible _(diciendo con dificultad_) los elementos… las tienen.

**Bastian:** ¿a dónde las llevaron?

**Ren:** ¡¡¿ A donde?¡¡

**Lita:** ¡¡Ren¡¡ esa no es la manera.

**Helios:** Tiene razón en estar enojado… debí protegerlas _(tosiendo)_

**Rini:** ¿a dónde Helios?

**Helios:** A la tierra de Hades _(desmayándose en los brazos de la joven de ojos rubí)_

**Amy:** ¿al inframundo? Imposible.

**Mina:** ¿por qué?

**Setsuna:** Ahí van las almas cuando mueren… no pueden estar ahí.

**Haruka:** Si no están muertas, debe ser el lugar entre la vida y la muerte.

**Nicholas:** ¿el limbo?

**Hotaru:** Puede ser una posibilidad, puedo averiguar… después de todo la muerte es mi especialidad.

**Bastian:** Hay que darse prisa, Jiro acompaña a Hotaru.

**Jiro:** Regresaremos lo mas pronto posible _(desapareciendo con el brillo de la estrella)_

**TIERRA DE HADES**

** - Palacio de Tanathos**

**Pyro:** Se ven muy dulces dormidas ¿no crees? _(mirando a Serena en su traje de princesa)_

**Kai:** Estoy de acuerdo _(tocando los dulces labios de Aurika)_

**Voz del pozo:** Teniéndolas bajo nuestro poder, los príncipes harán lo que sea con tal de tenerlas de regreso.

**Leina:** ¿donde las colocamos?

**Voz del pozo:** Llévenlas en la habitación contigua de los otros.

**Kai:** Como usted diga mi señora.

**-PYRO Y KAI LLEVARON A LAS CHICAS A UNA HABITACIÓN ENORME DE COLOR BLANCO Y DETALLES EN COLOR NEGRO, LAS CAMAS TENÍAN ROPAS EN PLATA CON HILOS ROJIZOS-**

**Pyro:** Le harán compañía a los demás, la verdad me estoy cansando de ellos ¿no los podremos eliminar?

**Kai:** ¡¡Estas loco¡¡ ellos nos dan la vitalidad para sobrevivir en este cuerpo; cuando hayamos cumplido nuestro objetivo serán eliminados ¿en verdad crees que las necesitamos a ellas?

**Pyro:** ¿No?

**Kai:** Claro que no, lo que nuestra señora desea son a las pequeñas _(cerrando la puerta de la habitación)_

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

** - Mansión Principal**

**Zack:** ¿cómo iremos al inframundo?

**Mina:** Es limbo Zack… tenemos que estar seguros de que en realidad están ahí.

**Rini:** ¿por qué Mina?

**Amy:** Tal vez lo dijeron para que perdamos tiempo buscando en otro lado.

**Bastian:** Puede ser una trampa.

**Haruka:** ¿cuándo regresarán Hotaru y Jiro?

**Darien:** ¿creen que traigan noticias? _(diciendo con expectación)_

**Michiru:** Estoy segura que si… no se preocupen las tendrán de regreso antes de lo que imaginan.

**ENTRE LOS JARDINES DEL LUGAR…**

**Gran ser:** Deberán de soportar su pérdida para ganar la guerra.

**Luxen:** Lo harán amo… jamás se han rendido ante la adversidad.

**Gran ser:** Lo sé… ellas serán la salvación del mismo universo creado por mí _(mirando a Sam y a Darien)_

**Luxen:** Los elementos perecerán ¿está de acuerdo con eso?

**Gran ser:** Los elementos viven en los antiguos _(admirando la unión de los presentes)_ los enemigos a los que enfrentan no son más que títeres de la aurora.

**¿LOS OTROS? ¿QUIÉNES SON?**

**¿QUIÉN ES EL GRAN SER?**

**LUXEN CONOCE SU IDENTIDAD…**

**¿ACASO ES EL PRIMER SER VIVO DEL UNIVERSO?**


	16. La aurora

**CAPITULO 16 LA AURORA**

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, Habitación Demonis**

**Serena:** ¿dónde estamos? _(abriendo los ojos con dificultad)_

**Akari:** Estamos en la tierra de los muertos _(mirando a sus alrededores)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Estamos muertas¡¡

**Akari:** ¡¡Cálmate¡¡ No, no lo estamos, estamos en la entrada del mundo de Hades.

**Serena:** Los demás deben estar preocupados ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

**Kai:** _(entrando en la habitación)_ Jamás lo harán, por lo menos no vivas.

**Serena:** No le veo la gracia _(mirándolo duramente)_

**Pyro:** Claro que si princesita _(acercándose a ella intentando tocarla, cuando un aura extraña rodeo el cuerpo de la joven, aventándolo lejos de ella)_

**Pyro:** ¿qué fue eso? ¡¡Leina¡¡

**Leina:** ¿qué sucede? _(mirando la escena sorprendida)_

**Kai:** Aun tienen poderes.

**Leina:** Imposible _(la bruja se acercó a ellas y una aura las protegía) _parece ser que sus hijas las protegen… no se preocupen cuando llegue el momento serán nuestras.

**Serena:** ¿a que te refieres? _(mirándola extrañada)_

**-DE PRONTO ALGUIEN ENTRÓ, ERA LA MISMA AURORA, POR FIN HACIA GALA DE PRESENCIA ANTE LAS QUE EN TIEMPOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA ERAN SU HERMANA Y SU AMIGA-**

**Enia:** Yo no las quiero a ustedes… sino lo que llevan dentro _(era una joven parecida a Serena, tez blanca, cabello ondulado y lo tenía en tonos rojos y naranjas atado en media cola, sus ojos eran de color rubí y traía un vestido en color blanco igual al de Serena con unos listones del mismo color que su cabello)_

**Serena:** ¡¡¿por qué?¡¡

**Enia:** Ellas heredarán su poder… el poder del cristal de plata que debió ser mío y el de la esencia de la luz.

**Akari:** Jamás serán tuyas… no lo permitiremos _(tocando su vientre)_

**Leina:** Eso lo veremos…por cierto a su lado tienen a viejos conocidos por si quieren tener compañía.

**-LOS ELEMENTOS Y LA AURORA SALIERON DE LA HABITACIÓN, DEJANDO A LAS CHICAS SORPRENDIDAS POR LO QUE ACABABAN DE SABER, SE DIRIGIERON A LA PUERTA CONTIGUA PARA CONOCER A LOS OTROS CAPTURADOS-**

**- Habitación Iluminati**

**Serena:** ¿qué son esos sarcófagos?

**Akari:** No lo sé, pero hay alguien adentro _(limpiando el polvo)_

**-ERAN CUATRO SARCÓFAGOS DE CRISTAL, DENTRO DE ELLOS SE ENCONTRABAN DOS HOMBRES Y DOS MUJERES SUSPENDIDOS EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO-**

**Serena:** ¡¡Son los elementos¡¡

**Avani:** Es cierto, ellos son los verdaderos elementos.

**Akari:** ¿verdaderos?

**Serena:** ¡¡Ustedes son marionetas, roban su poder¡¡

**Avani:** Como lo dices suena muy cruel… digamos que tomamos su energía y negatividad para vivir; pero ya no los necesitaremos.

**Serena:** ¿por qué?

**Avani:** Por que robaremos la energía de Tokio poco a poco, así obtendremos la vida real y seremos como ustedes… con poder claro está.

**Akari:** ¡¡no lo harán¡¡ nuestros amigos los detendrán.

**Avani:** Bromeas… la preocupación por saber donde están los hará débiles. _(desapareciendo con un torbellino de hojas)_

**-LAS CHICAS ABRIERON LOS SARCÓFAGOS Y DESPERTARON A LOS CUATRO JÓVENES-**

**Serena:** ¿se encuentran bien? _(mirando al joven de anteojos, al que reconocía como Keylan, compañero de Akari)_

**Keylan:** Si gracias princesa _(arrodillándose ante ella)_ lamentamos mucho el daño que hemos causado.

**Serena:** Ustedes no tienen la culpa _(mirando a la joven idéntica a Avani, su nombre era Nara)_

**Nara:** Fue nuestra culpa no haberlas encontrado a tiempo _(mirando a Keylan)_

**Akari:** ¿encontrarnos a tiempo?

**Tetsu:** Aproximadamente hace dos años recordamos todo del Milenio de Plata, nos arrepentimos de los que hicimos en el pasado y tratamos de encontrarlos… _(joven idéntico a Pyro)_

**Miko:** Pero fuimos capturados antes de encontrarlos y nos trajeron aquí _(joven igual a Leina)_

**Serena:** ¿son pareja?

**Keylan:** Nara es mi esposa y Miko mi hermana _(tomando la mano de la joven)_

**Miko:** Tetsu es mi prometido.

**Akari:** Parece ser que su amor por nosotros tomó otro camino _(mirando a los cuatros jóvenes)_ me alegro.

**Serena:** Igual yo ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

**Akari:** ¿han intentado la teletransportación?

**Keylan:** No… pero Miko puede hacer proyección astral _(mirando a su hermana)_

**Serena:** Puede decirles a los chicos donde estamos.

**Tetsu:** ¿Creen que nos crean?

**Akari:** Se lo podremos mandar a Hotaru.

**-AKARI INVOCÓ A LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ A TRAVES DE MIKO PARA PODER COMUNICARSE CON HOTARU-**

**MANSION DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio **

**Haruka:** Aun no sabemos nada de ellas… ya pasó una semana.

**Michiru:** ¿segura que no pudieron pasar por la puerta? _(mirando a Jiro)_

**Jiro:** Intentamos todo.

**Sam:** No podemos darnos por vencidos.

**Lita:** ¿Hotaru te encuentras bien?

**Bastian:** ¿qué le sucede? (_viendo como la joven flotaba en el aire con los ojos en blanco)_

**Hotaru:** Por favor escúchenme _(Miko hablaba a través de Hotaru)_ los elementos que hoy enfrentan son marionetas de la aurora, los verdaderos guerreros de los elementos están prisioneros con la luna y la estrella.

**Darien:** ¿cómo están?

**Hotaru:** A salvo, pero deben darse prisa sus hijas corren grave peligro.

**Sam:** ¿les harán daño? _(mirando a Hikari y a Rini)_

**Hotaru:** Ellas son el principal objetivo… obtener el poder del cristal y la luz.

**Rei:** ¿dónde están?

**Hotaru:** Tanath…. _(la comunicación se había roto)_

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, habitación Iluminati**

**Keylan:** ¡¡Miko¡¡ _(viendo como la chica caía de rodillas al igual que Akari)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Akari¡¡ _(preocupada)_

**Tetsu:** No debe esforzarse _(ayudando a levantar a Akari)_

**Akari:** Espero hayan captado todo el mensaje _(mirando a Miko)_

**MANSION DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Jiro:** ¡¡Hotaru¡¡ _(sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos)_

**Sam:** Estará bien… solo está débil _(tomando su pulso)_

**Mina:** ¿qué fue todo eso?

**Luka:** En el pasado Milenio de plata Helena tenía el poder de la proyección astral.

**Amy:** ¿Crees que sea verdad lo de las marionetas?

**Luka:** Puede ser, pudieron ser capturados antes de encontrarlos.

**Mina:** ¿cómo es posible?

**Nicholas:** ¿robo de energía? _(mirando a Bastian)_

**Bastian:** Sería una forma de mantener a las marionetas vivas, debemos encontrar el cuartel general lo más pronto posible.

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Camerinos**

**Enia:** Es momento de robar la energía de todos.

**Pyro:** Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de hacerlo a cuenta gotas.

**Avani:** ¿por qué tardan tanto? Hora de comer _(mirando al público)_

**Leina:** La era de hielo ha comenzado _(riendo malévolamente)_

**LA ERA DE HIELO INICIA…**

**¿ESTARÁN LISTOS LOS GUERREROS Y SAILORS PARA PELEAR SIN LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA?**

**¿CUÁNDO ENTRARA EN ACCIÓN EL GRAN SER?**


	17. Desesperación

**CAPITULO 17 DESESPERACIÓN**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Estudio**

**Bastian:** ¿cómo sigue Hotaru?

**Darien:** Haruka está con ella, ya reaccionó.

**Luna:** ¿dijo algo?

**Darien:** Ni siquiera recuerda que sucedió.

**Setsuna:** La ayudaremos a recordar tan pronto se encuentre mejor.

**Artemis:** ¡¡Chicos observen la televisión¡¡

**-TODOS SE ACERCARON AL APARATO PARA VER LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO, LOS ELEMENTOS ESTABAN ATACANDO A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA EN LOS CUATRO PUNTOS CARDINALES DE TOKIO-**

**Zack:** Debemos ir a ayudar a esa gente.

**Solaris:** Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a Hotaru, ustedes dense prisa.

**Jiro:** Cuídala bien _(mirando al felino)_

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

**- Cocina**

**Pyro:** Me encanta el olor del fuego en la piel _(respirando el ambiente y destruyendo la estufa causando una explosión)_

**Andrew:** ¡¡Unazuki sal de aquí¡¡

**Unazuki:** No puedo dejarte solo con estos _(esquivando un ataque de Pyro)_

**Sailor Mercury:** "RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO" _(apagando el fuego)_

**Mensajero:** "HIDRA ALADA DE HERMES, DEVORA"_ (atacando a Pyro, ahogándolo)_

**Ignus:** "FUEGO CONGELANTE DE ARES"

**Pyro:** (_tosiendo) _"FUEGO INCANDESCENTE"

**Tuxedo Mask:** No los lastimaras _(arrojando una rosa)_

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO" _(el ataque no alcanzó a Pyro pues desapareció antes)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡¡Escapó¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos estar con los otros.

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA, TIEMBLA"

**Leina:** "ALIENTO VENENOSO"

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA"

**Leina:** ¡¡No de nuevo¡¡ _(envolviéndose en un tornado)_

**Sailor Sunlight:** ¡¡No seas cobarde, pelea¡¡

**Astro:** "ONDAS SUPERSONICAS DE ATLAS"

**Leina:** Veo que la desesperación les está ganando _(riendo)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿qué significa eso?

**Leina:** Jamás verán de nuevo a las princesas "ALIENTO VENENOSO"

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIAN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO"

**Leina:** Me las pagarán _(desapareciendo del lugar)_

**Pegaso:** Vamos con Sailor Júpiter.

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Piscina**

**Kai:** "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Sailor Venus:** 'VIBRACION DEL CORAZON, ATACA"

**Alado:** "FLECHA ALADA, TIRO AL BLANCO"

**Kai:** Eso no funcionará "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Sailor Neptune:** "NEREIDA DE NEPTUNO, HIPNOTIZA"

**Kai:** Lindo, pero no funciona conmigo "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Sailor Mercury:** "BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN" _(ocultándolos en la niebla)_

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO DE SAGITARIO, ARDE"

**Kai:** ¡¡tontas¡¡ _(desapareciendo dentro de la piscina)_

**Sailor Neptune:** Trueno y los demás siguen en problemas _(viendo por su espejo)_

**CENTRO COMERCIAL JUBBAN**

**- Plaza **

**Avani:** "LATIGO DE ORTIGAS"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO OSCURO DE ZEUS, FULMINA"

**Cronos:** "TIFON DE ARENA, OCULTA"

**Avani:** Eso no funcionará conmigo, controlo la tierra _(tronando los dedos y desapareciendo la arena)_

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Sailor Jupiter:** "HURACAN DE FLORES DE JUPITER"

**Avani:** Siguen cometiendo errores _(devolviendo el ataque e hiriendo a Sailor Júpiter)_

**Sailor Venus:** "RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS"

**Taurus:** "TORO DE SATURNO, ENVISTE"_ (inmovilizando a Avani)_

**Alado:** "FLECHA ENCADENADA DE CUPIDO, AMARRA"

**Avani:** ¡¡Nooooo¡¡

**-EL ELEMENTO DE LA TIERRA HABIA DESAPARECIDO, EL ÚNICO RASTRO DE SU EXISTENCIA FUE UNA RAMA DE OLIVO-**

**Astro:** Llevamos unos y nos faltan tres por destruir.

**Leina:** Habrán destruido a Avani…pero nosotros tenemos algo que desean (_saca una burbuja de cristal mostrando a Serena y Akari con otras cuatro personas)_

**Pyro:** Se ven adorables.

**Tuxedo Mask: **No te atrevas a hacerles daño.

**Kai:** El daño no lo haremos nosotros sino ustedes.

**-LOS TRES ELEMENTOS DESAPARECIERON, DEJANDO EXASPERADOS A LA TIERRA Y AL SOL POR NO SABER LA UBICACIÓN DE SUS PRINCESAS-**

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, habitación Demonis**

**Miko: **¡¡Avani fue destruida¡¡

**Keylan:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Nara:** Su energía ya no la siento… tu poder regresa a la normalidad _(mirando a Miko)_

**Akari:** Si nuestros compañeros siguen así, podremos salir de aquí y destruir a la aurora…lo siento Serena _(mirando a la joven de coletas)_

**Serena:** Tal vez no sea necesario destruirla.

**Tetsu:** La maldad nacida de la soledad no se cura, princesa.

**Miko:** Todo saldrá bien Serena _(apoyando su mano sobre el hombro)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado ¿donde se encuentran la luna y la estrella?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO LES REVELA, UN PEQUEÑO MUELLE, AL FINAL DE ESTE SE OBSERVA UNA BARCA CON UNA FIGURA CUBIERTA CON UNA TÚNICA DE COLOR NEGRO QUE EXTIENDE SU MANO-**

**Nicholas:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Rei:** Creo que es el barquero, es el que manda a las almas al inframundo.

**Solaris:** Pero entonces ¿están muertas?

**Rei:** No lo creo, cuando Leina nos enseñó la burbuja estaban a salvo con otras personas.

**Nicholas:** ¿entonces?

**Solaris:** Hotaru dijo algo de Tanta ¿qué habrá querido decir?

**Rei:** ¡¡Claro¡¡ Tanathos, es el palacio donde reside Hades.

**Nicholas:** ¿está antes de llegar al barquero?

**Solaris:** No pero debe haber otra entrada, debemos encontrarla.

**Nicholas:** Necesitaremos el mapa del mundo de Hades ¿no creen?

**Rei:** Es cierto y para eso se quien nos ayudará.

**Solaris:** ¿Quién? _(diciendo con dudas)_

**Rei:** El gran ser.

**¿LA DESESPERACIÓN GANARÁ?**


	18. El tiempo corre

**CAPITULO 18 EL TIEMPO CORRE**

**MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN**

**- Campo de entrenamiento**

**-DESDE QUE LAS CHICAS DESAPARECIERON HACE TRES MESES, TODOS LOS GUERREROS Y SAILOR SE DIRIGIAN DIARIO AL MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN PARA ADQUIRIR MAYOR FUERZA Y HABILIDADES CONTRA LOS ELEMENTOS FARSANTES-**

**Hikari:** Debemos seguir entrenando para la verdadera batalla, lo que hasta este momento hemos enfrentado no es nada.

**Sam:** Fácil para ti decirlo… tu no haz perdido nada _(mirándola enojado)_

**Rini y Helios:** ¡¡Sam¡¡

**Hikari:** No lo tomo personal Rini…no te preocupes _(sonriéndole tristemente y entrando a palacio)_

**Rini:** Iré con ella _(viendo a Darien)_

**Darien:** Fuiste dura con ella _(apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sam)_

**Sam:** No entiendo como estas tan tranquilo si tu esposa está en peligro; no vez que el tiempo corre.

**Amy:** Serena y Akari estarán bien mientras su embarazo siga su curso.

**Setsuna:** Lo que la aurora desea es a sus hijas.

**Zack:** Cálmate Sam, las encontraremos a tiempo.

**Sam:** Si claro (_arrojando la espada y dirigiéndose al portal para salir del mundo de Ilusión)_

**Rei:** No podemos dejar que se deje vencer tan fácil… debe recordar que estamos a prueba.

**- Palacio, Habitación**

**Rini:** ¿te dolió verdad?

**Hikari:** Está preocupado por mamá _(llorando calladamente)_ no sabe lo que dice.

**Rini:** ¿por qué no le dices que tú eres su hija?

**Hikari:** Porque quiero que se enfoque en la batalla, no en mí.

**Haruka:** _(entrando sorpresivamente)_ ¿eres hija de cara de ángel?

**Rini:** ¡¡claro que no¡¡ _(nerviosa)_

**Michiru:** Escuchamos bien _(entrando también a la habitación)_

**Hikari:** Por favor cierren la puerta.

**-HARUKA Y MICHIRU OBEDECIERON Y SE SENTARON EN LA PEQUEÑA SALA DE LA HABITACIÓN-**

**Michiru:** Te escuchamos.

**Hikari:** Para poder entender todo debemos empezar por explicar como sucedió todo.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**SIGLO XXXI**

**- Tokio de Cristal, Habitación de la pequeña dama**

**Rini:** ¿qué fue ese ruido?

**Hikari:** No lo sé… vamos a ver.

**-SE ASOMARON A LA VENTANA PARA OBSERVAR LO SUCEDIDO, ALCANZARON A VER UN BARCO FLOTANTE DE COLOR BLANCO CON DETALLES EN NEGRO, AZUL MARINO, ROJO Y DORADO, DE ESTE SALÍAN CUATRO SUJETOS QUE LANZABAN ATAQUES, ATRÁS DE ELLOS, UNA MUJER PARECIDA A SERENA-**

**Rini:** ¡¡Debemos avisar a los demás¡¡ _(dos marionetas entran a la habitación)_

**Hikari:** De prisa transformémonos

**-LAS JÓVENES PRINCESAS SE TRANSFORMARON Y COMENZARON A PELEAR CONTRA LAS MARIONETAS Y CONTRA UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS-**

**Sailor Sunlight:** "LASER ESTELAR DE SOLUX" _(atacando a la marioneta con forma de minotauro)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** "LASER ESTELAR DE SELENIA" _(arrojando a Kai hacia la pared)_

**Kai:** "BURBUJAS CRISTAL" _(hiriendo a Sailor Moonlight)_

**Sailor Sunlight:** FILIOS _(cortando la cara de Kai, escapando con la marioneta que quedaba)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** Gracias, creí que era el fin _(perdiendo la transformación)_

**-DE PRONTO ALGUIEN ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN, ERA LA SOBERANA DEL REINO DE SOLARIS, JUNTO CON DIANA, HELIOS Y LUXEN-**

**Hikari:** ¡¡Madre¡¡ _(mirando a la mujer)_

**Helios:** Debemos irnos, de prisa.

**Hikari:** ¿dónde están los demás? _(Luxen solo bajó la mirada)_

**Rini:** ¿qué sucede Akari?

**Akari:** No hay tiempo… Helios abre el portal hacia Solaris.

**-HELIOS INVOCÓ EL PODER DE LA ESPERANZA PARA ABRIR EL PORTAL, LA REINA, HIKARI, RINI, DIANA Y LUXEN ENTRARON JUNTO CON HELIOS PARA PODER ESTAR A SALVO-**

**- Castillo de Antares**

**Rini:** ¡¡¿por qué estamos aquí?¡¡

**Akari:** Hija… debes invocar el poder de cronos para ir al pasado y detener a este enemigo.

**Hikari:** ¿quiénes son?

**Luxen:** Los primeros hijos del gran ser.

**Rini:** Los elementos… ¿a que han venido?

**Helios:** A destruir lo que según ellos por derecho les pertenece, cuando lo hagan aquí irán al pasado.

**Hikari:** ¿para que? _(sorprendida)_

**Akari:** Para destruir a toda nuestra familia y empezar su reino desde el siglo XXI.

**Diana:** ¡¡No pueden¡¡

**Helios:** Lo harán sino vamos al pasado a ayudar a sus padres.

**Akari:** Deben darse prisa _(diciendo con nerviosismo)_ no deben capturarlas.

**Hikari:** ¡¡No los voy a dejar aquí¡¡ _(tomando su brazo con fuerza)_

**Rini:** Debemos irnos las sailor scouts y los guardianes estelares harán todo lo posible para detenerlos, pero hay que darnos prisa, las puertas del tiempo aguardan.

**Akari:** No pierdan tiempo, búsquenlas y cuídense _(dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambas jóvenes)_

**Rini:** No te preocupes tía Akari, igual que en el pasado evitaremos que el enemigo surja aquí.

**Hikari:** ¡¡No te dejaré¡¡ _(llorando)_

**Akari:** ¡¡Basta¡¡ eres una sailor scout y una princesa, se fuerte y no vaciles ante nada.

**-AKARI SE INTRODUCE AL PORTAL PARA REGRESAR A TOKIO DE CRISTAL Y AYUDAR A LOS REYES, TOMANDO UNA ESPADA PARA PELEAR CONTRA LOS ELEMENTOS-**

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Rini:** Después entramos por las puertas del tiempo para llegar aquí y ayudarlas a pelear.

**Haruka: **Entonces cuando viajaron al futuro para ver al oráculo ¿qué vieron?

**Hikari:** Nada _(bajando la mirada)_ sólo oscuridad.

**Michiru:** Ninguno sobrevivió.

**Rini:** No lo sabemos… no queremos que ese sea nuestro futuro.

**Haruka:** No lo será…ahora con mayor razón pelearemos contra la aurora, no dejaré que las lastime.

**REINO DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, habitación Iluminati**

**Tetsu:** Han estado aquí más de tres meses _(mirando a Serena y Akari)_

**Nara:** Debemos de protegerlas más… no tardarán en dar a luz.

**Serena:** No dejaré que ella se quede con Rini _(tocando su vientre abultado, tenía aproximadamente 7 meses)_

**Keylan:** Nada les pasará, eso se lo juramos.

**Leina:** No juren en vano, ellas serán nuestras y nos otorgarán lo que nos pertenece.

**Nara:** Eso lo veremos, el tiempo aun no deja de correr.

**Pyro:** Lo hará para ustedes en cualquier momento.

**Miko:** ¡¡Aléjense de ellas¡¡

**Kai:** Faltan sólo algunos meses _(saliendo de la habitación riéndose maliciosamente)_

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Escenario**

**Kai:** La tierra cada vez se rinde ante nuestros deseos _(absorbiendo la energía del público)_

**Leina:** El sol va perdiendo su brillo poco a poco, se han dado cuenta de que ha estado nublado.

**Kai:** Lo que hace el amor ¡¡asco¡¡

**Enia:** Asqueroso en verdad, pero es muy poderoso.

**Pyro:** El tiempo corre y nuestra era se acerca.

**CERCA DE AHÍ…**

**Michiru:** Desde que este teatro llegó he sentido algo extraño en el lugar _(mirando los anuncios del espectáculo)_

**Hotaru:** ¿crees que aquí esté el enemigo?

**Michiru:** No lo sé, vamos les diremos a los demás que nos reuniremos en el Templo Hikawa, para discutirlo.

**EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA…**

**¿LA AURORA OBTENDRÁ LO QUE DESEA?**


	19. Sueño y descendencia

**CAPITULO 19 SUEÑO Y DESCENDENCIA**

**TIERRA DE HADES**

** - Palacio de Tanathos, Habitación Demonis**

**Enia:** Por su culpa nuestros planes casi se vienen abajo _(atacando a Keylan y Tetsu)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Déjalos ya¡¡

**Enia:** No puedo herirte pues la lastimaría _(mirando su vientre abultado)_ pero puedo hacerlo con su familia.

**Akari:** No se te ocurra hacerles daño.

**Leina:** Ella no lo hará, pero yo sí.

**DEPARTAMENTO MASAKO-KINO**

** - Sueño de Lita**

**Lita:** ¿qué es este lugar?

**Voz:** Este era nuestro hogar en el futuro _(mostrando un palacete de esmeralda, con flores a su alrededor y una entrada de roble con el símbolo de Júpiter destruido)_

**Lita:** ¿quién eres?

**Voz:** Mi nombre es Raidon soy el señor de los truenos _(llevaba un traje de samurai negro, su tez era blanca, su cabello púrpura y ojos verdes)_

**Lita:** ¿eres mi hijo?

**Raidon:** Debes impedir que la maldad se apodere de ellas, debes encontrar al gran ser.

**Lita:** ¿cómo lo encuentro?

**Raidon:** Busca en tu interior, tu elemento es la tierra _(la voz se escucha como eco hasta que desaparece)_

**Lita:** ¡¡Espera¡¡

**-LITA DESPIERTA EXALTADA DESPERTANDO A REN, ASUSTADO PUES JAMAS HABÍA VISTO A SU AMADA DE ESA MANERA-**

**Ren:** ¿qué sucedió?

**Lita:** Vi a nuestro hijo _(sollozando en los brazos del joven)_

**Ren:** ¿qué te dijo?

**Lita:** Mi elemento es la tierra y es mi deber encontrar al gran ser.

**CASA DAIKI-AINO**

** - Sueño de Mina**

**Mina:** Este lugar es horrible.

**Voz:** Es nuestro hogar _(indicando un palacete de topacio, con grandes columnas en la entrada y una fuente donde en su punta se observaba el símbolo de Venus)_

**Mina:** ¡¡Imposible¡¡ ¿tú quien eres?

**Voz:** Mi nombre es Naomi _(traía un vestido corte imperio en color negro su cabello era rubio como el sol y sus ojos negro azabache)_

**Mina:** ¿qué sucedió?

**Naomi:** Esto pasará si dejas que la aurora se quede con ellas.

**Mina:** ¿qué debo hacer?

**Naomi:** Encontrar la espada celestial de Ero, es la única capaz de destruir la maldad de la aurora _(desapareciendo lentamente)_

**Mina:** ¡¡Detente¡¡

**-MINA GRITA DETENTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ZACK TRATA DE DESPERTARLA LLAMÁNDOLA PARA REACCIONAR-**

**Mina:** ¡¡Dentente¡¡ _(gritando agitada)_

**Zack:** Me detengo… lo siento.

**Mina:** No a ti.

**Zack:** ¿entonces?

**Mina:** A nuestra hija…Naomi.

**Zack:** Tendremos una niña… genial ¿qué te dijo?

**Mina:** Encontrar la espada que destruirá a Enia.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Sueño de Rei**

**Rei:** ¿a dónde me trajiste fuego sagrado? _(veía un castillo de rubí con techos orientales y escalinatas llenas de símbolos de protección, en la entrada se distinguía el símbolo de marte)_

**Voz:** El fuego sagrado no lo hizo, fui yo…Ainon.

**Rei:** El oráculo de cristal _(mirándolo detenidamente)_

**Ainon:** Para los demás eso es lo que soy, para ti… simplemente tu hijo.

**Rei:** ¿mi hijo? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

**Ainon:** No puedes dejar que el fuego la lastime… tu elemento debe encontrar al gran ser.

**Rei: **¿cómo?

**Ainon:** Uniéndote con la tierra, el agua y el aire.

**-REI DESPIERTA EXALTADA POR LO QUE ACABABA DE SOÑAR, SORPRENDIDA POR SABER QUE EL ORÁCULO DE CRISTAL ERA SU HIJO-**

**Nicholas:** ¿te encuentras mejor?

**Rei**: ¿qué pasó?

**Nicholas:** Una fiebre…parece que ya se quitó.

**Rei:** ¿vi a nuestro hijo?

**Nicholas:** Lo sé… también lo vi.

**Rei:** ¿cómo?

**Nicholas:** Solo lo vi ¿te dijo algo?

**Rei:** Debo encontrar al gran ser con ayuda del agua, la tierra y aire.

**MANSIÓN MAEKO-KAIYA**

** - Casa Aquos, sueño de Amy **

**Voz:** Lindo lugar ¿no crees? (_mostrando un castillo de zafiro, un río a su alrededor, con una entrada abovedada que en el techo tenía el símbolo de mercurio)_

**Amy:** ¿quién eres?

**Voz:** Soy la guardiana del saber, mi nombre es Umi.

**Amy:** ¿eres mi hija? _(veía a una joven con un vestido negro corte imperio de un solo hombro, su cabello era largo y de color verde oscuro y ojos azul marino)_

**Umi:** Así es… para derrotar a la aurora debes encontrar el anillo de la citara de Hermes _(escuchándose a lo lejos y desaparecer)_

**-AMY SE DESPIERTA Y VE A LUKA ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN UN CON VASO DE AGUA, A LO QUE ELLA SÓLO SONRIE-**

**Luka:** ¿qué pasó?

**Amy:** Ella me habló.

**Luka:** ¿quién? _(bebiendo del vaso)_

**Amy:** Nuestra hija…Umi.

**Luka:** ¡¡¿queee?¡¡ _(a punto de ahogarse)_

**Amy:** Me dijo que debo encontrar el anillo de la citara de Hermes.

**Luka:** ¿para que?

**Amy:** Para derrotar a la aurora.

**- Casa Tempus, sueño de Setsuna**

**Setsuna: **¿las puertas del tiempo?

**Voz:** Así es… están destrozadas.

**Setsuna:** ¿por qué? ¿Tú quien eres?

**Voz:** La aurora ganó la batalla… mi nombre es Arashi, guardián del tiempo.

**Setsuna:** ¿guardián del tiempo? _(joven alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde, traía un traje negro y una capa gris)_

**Arashi:** Para poder derrotar a Enia debes encontrar el cristal de arena encantada.

**Setsuna:** ¿funcionará?

**Arashi:** Deberá hacerlo con la ayuda de la espada y el anillo.

**-LA GUARDIANA DE LAS PUERTAS DESPIERTA, AL HACERLO VE A BASTIAN EN LA VENTANA HABLANDO CON SOLARIS-**

**Setsuna:** ¿qué sucede?

**Bastian:** Solaris me dice que si hubo el renacimiento de los hermanos de Haruka y Michiru.

**Setsuna:** ¿dónde están? _(acercándose a él)_

**Bastian:** Junto con Akari y Serena, los secuestró antes de que ellos se acercaran a nosotros… ¿qué soñabas?

**Setsuna:** Hay una manera de derrotar a Enia.

**Solaris:** ¿cuál es?

**Bastian:** ¿tiene que ver con el cristal de arena?

**Setsuna:** ¿cómo lo sabes?

**Bastian:** Arashi.

**- Casa Aura, sueño de Hikari**

**Voz:** ¡¡Hermana¡¡ debes encontrarlas antes de que surja la era de hielo.

**Hikari:** ¿cómo lo hacemos, Yami?

**Yami:** Busca en tu interior el camino hacia la oscuridad… ahí encontraras la respuesta.

**Hikari:** ¿estas bien? ¡¡Yami¡¡

**-HIKARI DESPIERTA EXALTADA, AL NO SABER SI SU HERMANO SE ENCONTRABA A SALVO, SE ACERCÓ A LA VENTANA Y MIRO EL FIRMAMENTO-**

**Hikari:** Prometo salvar a mamá, hermano.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** - Sueño de Haruka y Michiru**

**Michiru:** ¿dónde estamos?

**Haruka:** No lo sé _(viendo un palacio de obsidiana y madre perla, grandes ventanales y los símbolos de Neptuno y Urano unidos)_

**Voces:** Este es su hogar… destruido.

**Michiru:** ¿quiénes son ustedes?

**Voz 1:** Mi nombre es Eri, soy la guardiana de las mareas _(era una joven alta de finas facciones cabello color aguamarina atada en una coleta y ojos grises, llevaba un vestido negro de corte imperio)_ y él es mi hermano Kita.

**Kita:** Guardián de los vientos _(su cabello era rubio oscuro y ojos violeta, alto y de facciones marcadas, traía un traje negro)_

**Haruka:** ¿guardián de los vientos?

**Eri:** Deben unirse a la tierra y al fuego para poder forjar el báculo de la eternidad.

**Kita:** Eso ayudará a derrotar a la aurora y toda la maldad que ha creado.

**Haruka:** ¿son nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo es posible?

**Eri:** Los destinos juegan un papel importante…

**-HARUKA Y MICHIRU DESPIERTAN EN SUS HABITACIONES Y SE DIRIGEN A CONTAR EL SUEÑO UNA A LA OTRA CUANDO SE TOPAN EN EL PASILLO-**

**Haruka:** ¿Soñaste lo mismo que yo?

**Michiru:** Eso creo… tenemos que encontrar entonces a los elementos.

**Haruka:** Mañana nos reuniremos en el templo… sirve que les decimos tus sospechas sobre el teatro danzante del centro.

**LOS HIJOS DE LOS GUARDIANES HAN INDICADO COMO SALVAR SU VIDA…**

**¿LOGRARÁN HACERLO ANTES DEL NACIMIENTO?**


	20. Misión y Resistencia

**CAPITULO 20 MISIÓN Y RESISTENCIA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Rei:** ¿Eso les dijo? _(mirando a Haruka y Michiru)_

**Michiru:** Debemos unirnos al fuego y a la tierra para derrotar a la oscuridad.

**Zack:** Al parecer todas ustedes tuvieron sueños premonitorios.

**Darien:** ¿ayudará a salvar a las chicas?

**Bastian:** Esperemos que si… el punto es donde encontramos los artefactos para forjar el báculo de la eternidad.

**Lita:** ¿Cómo ayudaremos nosotras a forjarlo? _(mirando a Rei, Michiru y Haruka)_

**Solaris:** Eso vendrá de su interior.

**Luxen:** Deben saber que los artefactos no son lo que parecen… eso los hará mas difícil de encontrar.

**Mina:** Gracias por el animo Luxen _(mirándolo con reproche)_

**Artemis:** Luxen tiene razón, por algo los artefactos han estado ocultos tanto tiempo.

**Luna:** Si estoy en lo correcto… los artefactos estarán donde vivieron en el pasado.

**Amy:** ¿En la luna?

**Artemis:** En el Milenio de Plata cada una de ustedes tenía su hogar cerca del Palacio de plata.

**Luka:** Deben ir para que Serena y Akari estén con nosotros lo antes posible.

**Michiru:** Cambiando de tema, creo que el enemigo se encuentra en el teatro.

**Darien:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Michiru:** Desde que llegó ese teatro cosas extrañas han pasado, la gente sale exhausta.

**Amy:** Tal vez el espectáculo es muy pesado ¿no crees?

**Hotaru:** No lo creo, cuando Michiru quiso averiguar con su espejo solo mostró un ángel negro.

**Sam:** ¿eso que significa?

**Michiru:** Muerte _(bajando la mirada)_

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Escenario**

**Kai:** ¿cuánto falta para eliminarlas?

**Pyro:** Ten paciencia, unos tres meses aproximadamente.

**Leina:** ¿prematuras? _(sonriendo)_

**Enia:** No podemos arriesgarnos a que se mueran… deberemos esperar.

**-LOS ELEMENTOS FARSANTES Y LA AURORA, DABAN UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO DE BAILE, LA ENERGÍA PROVENIENTE DE LA ALEGRÍA, EUFORIA Y SORPRESA DE LOS ESPECTADORES ERA ABSORBIDA POR CANDELABROS COLOCADOS EN EL TECHO DEL TEATRO-**

**- Público**

**Helios:** Vean los candelabros _(indicándoles a Hikari y Rini)_

**Hikari:** También los noté… tienen lunas crecientes rojas.

**Rini:** Afortunadamente no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, el hechizo que invocamos para proteger nuestra energía ha funcionado _(mirando a sus alrededores)_

**Helios:** ¿cuándo atacaremos?

**Hikari: **Aun no, esta vez tendremos que esperar a que ataquen directamente _(diciendo con enojo)_

**Rini: **¿crees que mamá esté bien?

**Hikari: **Estoy segura que sí, no te preocupes… las rescataremos antes de nacer _(eso se escuchó extraño)_

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, habitación Demonis**

**Akari: **Tengo un presentimiento que no me gusta Serena.

**Serena: **No eres la única… siento que Rini está en peligro.

**Tetsu: **Miko ¿crees que puedas hacer de nuevo la proyección astral?

**Serena: **No quiero que se arriesguen de nuevo, puede ser peligroso.

**Keylan: **Mas peligroso sería si las eliminan ¿no crees?

**Nara: **Tenemos que intentarlo.

**Miko: **Por mi no hay problema princesa.

**Akari: **De acuerdo.

**-MIKO Y AKARI UNIERON SUS MANOS INVOCARON EL PODER DE LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ Y SE COMUNICARON CON HOTARU-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Jiro:** ¡¡Sucede de nuevo, Hotaru¡¡ _(viendo a la chica en trance)_

**Nicholas:** Hay que llevarla a la habitación del fuego sagrado.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON HACIA LA HABITACIÓN, EL FUEGO SE ENCONTRABA TRANQUILO, SÓLO UNA PEQUEÑA FLAMA, CUANDO HOTARU ENTRÓ, EL FUEGO SE AVIVÓ, DEJANDO VER UNA IMAGEN-**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** ¡¡Miren¡¡ _(señalando el fuego)_

**Darien:** ¡¡Serena¡¡ _(viendo su vientre)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Akari¡¡

**Hotaru:** No hay tiempo que perder, la aurora quiere a las descendencias de la luna y el sol para controlar el universo.

**Setsuna:** ¿qué hacemos?

**Hotaru:** Se les ha confiado una misión, deben llevarla a cabo al pie de la letra.

**Lita:** ¿instrucciones?

**Hotaru:** El oráculo de cristal les ayudará, les dará las claves para encontrar lo que buscan.

**Darien:** ¿se encuentran bien?

**Hotaru:** Lo estaremos si logran ganar la batalla, encuentran al gran ser… está mas cerca de lo que se imaginan.

**Lita:** ¿se encuentran en Tanathos?

**Hotaru:** Para poder pasar al palacio de Tanathos deben controlar al guardián de la puerta del mundo de Hades… esa es la misión de los guardianes de la destrucción.

**Darien:** Resistan no dejaremos que les hagan daño.

**Hotaru:** Lo sabemos… Haruka y Michiru sus hermanos están a salvo.

**Michiru y Haruka:** Gracias.

**-LA COMUNICACIÓN SE ROMPIÓ, DEJANDO INCONSCIENTE A HOTARU Y CANSADAS A MIKO Y AKARI-**

**Rei:** Por lo menos sabemos que están a salvo.

**Sam:** Con que poco te conformas.

**Nicholas:** No es conformarse… es confianza.

**Sam:** ¿confianza?

**Darien:** Debes de confiar mas en ellas, saben lo que hacen.

**Sam:** Lo siento… en las noches, las pesadillas me invaden y no se que hacer.

**Amy:** ¿qué haría ella en tu lugar? _(mirándolo dulcemente)_

**Sam:** No perder la esperanza.

**-EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS COMUNICADORES INDICABAN QUE HELIOS, RINI Y HIKARI NECESITABAN SU AYUDA, LOS GUERREROS Y SAILORS NO SABÍAN QUE ESTABAN EN EL TEATRO DANZANTE ASI QUE SE DIERON PRISA PARA EVITAR UNA DESGRACIA-**

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Escenario**

**Sailor Moonlight:** ¡¡Resistan¡¡ _(herida de un hombro)_

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(protegiendo a Sailor Moonlight)_

**Leina:** ¿cuándo aprenderás pegaso?

**Sailor Sunlight:** "PROTEGER CAMIOS VITAE" _(una luz incandescente se posa sobre la joven, encerrándose en una burbuja con sus amigos)_

**Pyro:** ¿cansada de pelear, princesa? _(arrojando bolas de fuego)_

**Kai:** Es una lástima _(golpeando la burbuja con su ataque)_ "BURBUJAS CRISTAL"

**Sailor Sunlight:** Sólo esperen a ver lo mejor "LUNE, PEGASUS DESUX VITAE" _(la sailor y el guerrero desaparecieron del lugar)_

**Leina:** ¿qué hiciste?

**Sailor Sunlight:** Ahora pelearán conmigo _(sacando un báculo dorado con una estrella y el sol entrelazados)_

**- Lobby **

**Rini:** ¿qué hizo? _(golpeando la puerta con las fuerzas que le quedaban)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡Rini¡¡ ¿están bien?

**Sailor Mars:** ¿dónde está Hikari?

**Helios:** Sigue adentro con el enemigo.

**Astro:** ¿está loca?

**Rini:** Bueno se parece a mamá.

**Sailor Uranus:** Tenemos que sacarla de ahí "TIERRA, TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Júpiter:** "CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER"

**Astro:** "ONDAS SUPERSONICAS DE ATLAS"

**-EL ATAQUE ABRIO LAS PUERTAS Y SE ENCONTRARON CON UNA PUERTA MAS ALTA Y DE GROSOR COMO EL ROBLE-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** Será más difícil de lo que pensábamos… ustedes esperen aquí con Sailor Saturn.

**Rini:** Queremos ayudar.

**Sailor Plut:** Han ayudado lo suficiente pequeña dama.

**Cronos:** Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora.

**- Escenario**

**Sailor Sunlight:** ¿no piensan atacar? _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**Pyro:** Tarde o temprano te cansarás de estar ahí dentro.

**Leina:** "BUBLEX FRAGILE" _(tratando de romper la burbuja)_

**Kai:** ¿pierdes tu fuerza Leina?

**Leina:** ¡¡ideas tuyas¡¡

**Sailor Sunlight:** _(saliendo de la burbuja)_ "POR EL PODER DE ANTARES Y LA ESTRELLA GUARDIAN, ANIQUILA"

**Pyro:** ¿eso es todo?

**-EL SUELO COMIENZA A MOVERSE Y ABRIRSE, LOS GUERREROS YA HABÍAN LOGRADO ABRIR LA PUERTA CUANDO OBSERVARON LA ESCENA, HIKARI ESTABA BRILLANDO INTENSAMENTE, LOS ELEMENTOS ESTABAN PETRIFICADOS AL VER TAL PODER, ENTONCES UNA EXPLOSIÓN SUCEDIÓ, LAS ÚNICAS QUE LOGRARON ESCAPAR CON VIDA DEL ENEMIGO FUERON LA BRUJA DEL AIRE Y LA AURORA-**

**Rini:** ¡¡Hikari¡ _(entrando al lugar)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡Rini, no¡¡

**Helios:** ¿dónde está Hikari?

**Rini:** Debemos encontrarla _(moviendo los escombros)_

**Astro:** Ella ya no existe.

**Rini:** ¡¡Noooo¡¡ ¿cómo puedes decir eso? _(viéndolo con enojo)_

**-DE LOS ESCOMBROS, SURGE UNA GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO AZUL, DENTRO SE ENCONTRABA UN JOVEN QUE SOSTENÍA EN SUS BRAZOS A HIKARI INCONSCIENTE, PERO VIVA-**

**Rini:** ¡¡Hikari¡¡

**Helios:** ¿Estará bien?

**Ainon:** Está muy débil, necesita descansar.

**Ignus:** ¿Ainon?

**Sailor Venus:** ¿puede viajar por el tiempo?

**Ainon:** El gran ser me otorgó el poder de hacerlo, era necesario que yo estuviera aquí para protegerla _(mirando a la joven en sus brazos)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¿te quedarás? _(mirando al joven de ojos púrpura)_

**Ainon:** El tiempo que sea necesario.

**Astro:** Me parece bien _(tomando a Hikari)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos irnos, aquí no hay nada que hacer.

**Astro:** Estoy de acuerdo _(observando a la joven en brazos del oráculo)_

**AINON VIENE A LUCHAR CONTRA LA AURORA, LES DARÁ LA CLAVE PARA FORJAR EL BÁCULO**

**¿CUÁNDO LLEGARÁ EL GRAN SER?**

**¿POR QUÉ LUXEN NO LES DICE QUIEN ES?**


	21. Palacio de plata

**CAPITULO 21 PALACIO DE PLATA**

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio de Tanathos, habitación Iluminati**

**Leina:** Tu hija logró eliminar a Pyro y Kai… pero no logrará hacerlo conmigo.

**Akari:** ¡!No se te ocurra acercarte a ella!!

**Enia:** Ella vendrá hacia nosotros, cuando la tengamos en nuestros brazos _(riendo)_

**Serena:** Ese día nunca llegará _(mirándola con tristeza)_

**Miko:** De eso nos aseguraremos nosotros.

**Enia:** Ya lo veremos… ya lo veremos.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

** - Casa Aura**

**Rini:** ¿Como sigue Darien?

**Darien:** Está bien… necesitará reposar por unos días.

**Ainon:** Conociendo a Hikari será imposible hacerla que se quede en cama.

**Bastian:** Pues tendrá que hacerlo… debilitada no podrá ayudarnos.

**Rei:** ¿Ainon? _(diciendo con nerviosismo)_ ¿Dónde encontramos los artefactos para formar el báculo de la eternidad?

**Artemis:** Todo a su tiempo…

**Sam:** ¡!¿todo a su tiempo?!! Lo que menos tiene es eso, Serena tiene casi 8 meses de embarazo y Akari 7 meses.

**Ainon:** La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes ¿verdad? _(mirando a Rini)_

**Mina:** ¿nos dirás donde encontrarlos?

**Ainon:** Deben ir al antiguo palacio de plata… a la Luna.

**Ren:** Entonces que esperamos… vamos.

**-TODOS LOS CHICOS SE PARAN INMEDIATAMENTE CUANDO AINON LOS DETIENE, DEJÁNDOLOS EXTRAÑADOS-**

**Luka:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ainon:** Esta misión sólo les compete a las sailor scouts, no a los guerreros estelares… y tampoco a ustedes _(mirando a Rini y Helios)_

**Rini:** ¿Por qué no? _(molesta)_

**Luna:** Alguien debe quedarse a proteger el planeta.

**Hotaru:** Yo debo quedarme… Jiro y yo debemos hallar la forma de controlar a la bestia.

**Ainon:** Me parece bien, aquí encontraran la manera de hacerlo _(entregándoles un cofre)_ sailor scouts vengan conmigo.

**Luna:** Tengan cuidado chicas.

**Rei:** Estaremos bien _(sonriendo)_

**-HICIERON CASO, DIRIGIENDOSE A LOS JARDINES DEJANDO A SUS COMPAÑEROS DE PELEA, SE COLOCARON ALREDEDOR DEL ORÁCULO Y ESPERARON INSTRUCCIONES-**

** - Jardines**

**Lita:** ¿ahora que hacemos?

**Ainon:** Transfórmense en su verdadero ser.

**Haruka:** ¿verdadero ser?

**Ainon:** Ustedes no sólo son las guardianas de la Luna son las princesas del sistema solar… su verdadero ser reside en su marca real.

**Haruka:** ¡!Yo no me pondré un vestido!!

**Michiru:** Lo harás y no se discute.

**Haruka:** Pero… _(viendo la cara de su amada enojada)_

**-LAS GUARDIANAS INVOCARON SU PODER PLANETARIO TRANSFORMÁNDOSE EN LAS PRINCESAS DE LOS PLANETAS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR, TODAS TRAÍAN UN VESTIDO DE ACUERDO AL COLOR DE SU TRAJE DE SAILOR SCOUT-**

**Amy:** Ahora ¿Cómo vamos a la Luna?

**Ainon:** Yo me encargo POR EL PODER DE IGNIATIS Y EL CRISTAL DE LA LUZ, TELETRANSPORTACION LUNAR

**-LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y EL ORÁCULO, APARECIERON EN LA LUNA, DONDE ANTES SE ENCONTRABA SU HOGAR EN EL ANTIGUO MILENIO DE PLATA, LAS CHICAS ADQUIRIERON SU TRAJE DE MARINERO, ALGO POSITIVO PARA HARUKA-**

**Sailor Venus:** Este lugar está devastado.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Qué esperabas después de miles de años?

**Ainon:** Cada una debe enfrentar a su pasado, serán probadas por el mismo gran ser… síganme.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!¿Que es eso?!!

**Ainon:** El gran ser _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Gran ser:** Es un placer conocerlas descendientes de los antiguos _(se podía observar que era alto, llevaba un traje completamente negro y encima de este una tunica de colores tornasoles que ocultaban su rostro)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** Por favor gran ser, díganos donde encontrar el báculo de la eternidad _(suplicante)_

**Gran ser:** Deben adentrarse a palacio y pasar todas las pruebas, así obtendrán lo que mas desean.

**-CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS ENTRARON A PALACIO, SIGUIENDO AL GRAN SER CUANDO ESTE SE DETUVO FRENTE A SAILOR MERCURY-**

**Gran ser:** Tú… guardiana de la sabiduría ¿Cuál es tu misión?

**Sailor Mercury:** Encontrar el anillo de la citara de Hermes.

**Gran ser:** Muy bien entra ahí _(señalando una puerta de piedra cristal)_

**-SAILOR MERCURY ENTRÓ Y NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE VEÍA, ESTABA EN LA ENTRADA DE UN PALACIO ENTRE LAS NUBES-**

**Sailor Mercury:** Aquí vamos _(toca la puerta y esta se abre, aparece un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de edad, su nombre era Zuka)_

**Zuka:** ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

**Sailor Mercury:** Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer… tal vez puedas ayudarme.

**Zuka:** Buscas la citara de Hermes ¿verdad?

**Sailor Mercury:** Así es ¿sabes donde está?

**Zuka:** Sígueme.

**-SIGUIÓ AL NIÑO, NO PODÍA CREER QUE FUERA TAN FÁCIL, DEBÍA TENER PRECAUCIÓN, ZUKA LA DIRIGIÓ A UNA BIBLIOTECA ENORME QUE TENÍA TODOS LOS LIBROS QUE SE HABÍAN ESCRITO A TRAVÉS DE LOS SIGLOS, ALGO QUE DEJÓ MARAVILLADA A UNA JOVEN SABELOTODO-**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿tu proteges estos libros? _(tomando la primera edición del origen de las especies de Darwin)_

**Zuka:** Soy su guardián… la citara se encuentra ahí… pero ven te enseñaré algo sorprendente _(jalándola para que lo siguiera)_

**Sailor Mercury:** Lo siento Zuka, no puedo necesito llevarme el anillo de la citara de Hermes ¡!ahora!!

**Zuka:** Felicidades haz pasado tu prueba _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Sailor Mercury:** No entiendo _(confundida)_

**Zuka:** La sabiduría es tu guía, quise entretenerte para que te olvidaras de tu objetivo… pero veo que tu misión de proteger a la que consideras tu amiga, es más importante que todo.

**Sailor Mercury:** De eso no cabe la menor duda.

**Zuka:** Por eso te doy la citara de Hermes, en ella encontraras el anillo… recuerda no todo es lo que parece.

**-EL AMOR HABÍA VENCIDO ANTE EL DESEO DEL CONOCIMIENTO, SAILOR MERCURY ATRAVESO DE NUEVO LA PUERTA PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SUS COMPAÑERAS, ESTAS LA FELICITARON POR TRAER CON ELLA UNA ESPERANZA MAS DE LIBERAR A SUS AMIGAS-**

**Gran ser:** Guardiana del amor y la belleza, es tu turno.

**Sailor Venus:** Deséenme suerte chicas _(atravesando una puerta de mármol)_

**-CUANDO ENTRÓ PUDO VER LA COSA MAS HERMOSA QUE HABIA VISTO EN SU VIDA, UN ANTIGUO PALACIO GRIEGO, RODEADO DE FLORES DIVERSAS, ESCALINATAS DE MARMOL Y DE LA PUERTA SALIÓ UNA NINFA-**

**Ninfa**: Es un placer verla mi señora _(haciendo reverencia)_

**Sailor Venus: **¿señora? ¿Qué le pasa?

**Ninfa: **Debe de sentirse exhausta, descanse.

**Sailor Venus: **Si me siento cansada pero no puedo, debo encontrar la espada celestial de Ero… lo siento.

**Ninfa: **La espada no se moverá de su sitio, tome este rico vino, hecho especialmente para usted.

**Sailor Venus: **¡!Ya le dije que no!! ¿Dónde esta la espada?

**Ninfa: **Es muy voluntariosa…siempre consigue lo que quiere, eso le ayudará a combatir a la maldad.

**Sailor Venus: **¿pasé la prueba?

**Ninfa: **Mas que eso, se ganó la espada celestial de Ero _(entregándole una espada con empuñadura de topacio y plata, ligera y con una hoja fina pero filosa)_

**Sailor Venus: **Gracias.

**-ELLA SALIÓ POR LA PUERTA DE MÁRMOL, TODAS LA ABRAZABAN PUES HABÍA PASADO LA PRUEBA, INCLUSO AINON LA FELICITABA POR SU BUEN TRABAJO-**

**Gran ser:** Puedo ver que la Luna y la estrella tienen amigas en quien confiar… guardiana del tiempo ¿Cuál es tu meta?

**Sailor Plut:** Encontrar el cristal de arena encantada.

**Gran ser:** Adelante _(cruzando unas puertas de roble)_

**¿COMO FORJARAN EL BÁCULO DE LA ETERNIDAD?**

**¿SABRÁN COMO CONTROLAR A LA BESTIA?**


	22. Uniendo las piezas

**CAPITULO 22 UNIENDO LAS PIEZAS**

**MANSION MAEKO KAIYA**

**- Casa Aura**

**Artemis:** ¿crees que lo consigan Luna?

**Luna:** Estoy segura… su amor por Serena y Akari es tan grande que pasarán cualquier obstáculo.

**Rini:** ¿tardarán mucho?

**Darien:** El tiempo que sea necesario.

**-DE PRONTO, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HIKARI SE ESCUCHAN UNOS GRITOS PROVENIENTES DE LA JOVEN-**

**Hikari:** ¡!No, Yami!! _(asustada)_

**Luka:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Darien:** ¿estas bien?

**Hikari:** Si…gracias.

**Rini:** Soñaste con él ¿verdad?

**Sam:** ¿con él? _(diciendo algo celoso)_

**Hikari:** Con Yami… mi hermano.

**Zack:** ¿tienes un hermano?

**Hikari:** Fue capturado por Enia y sus secuaces, por él también estoy aquí.

**Bastian:** Descansa, lo necesitas.

**EN LA LUNA**

**- Palacio de Plata**

**Sailor Plut:** Debo enfocarme en encontrar ese cristal _(adentrándose al lugar con una densa neblina)_ ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Voz:** Soy el señor de los tiempos… mi nombre es Tempus _(era un sujeto viejo de barbas largas y blancas vestido con un traje de monje en color blanco)_

**Sailor Plut:** Soy la guardiana de la puerta temporal… necesito encontrar el cristal de arena encantada.

**Tempus:** No lo necesitas para proteger la puerta, este puede ser tu hogar, eres muy poderosa pues controlas el tiempo y el espacio que este utiliza.

**Sailor Plut:** Agradezco su ofrecimiento _(haciendo una reverencia)_ pero necesito ese cristal.

**Tempus:** Te ofrezco todo lo que vez y lo que no tienes también te lo puedo dar… eres la reina de los tiempos y…

**Sailor Plut:** ¿me dará el cristal o no? Tengo todo lo que necesito, no pido mas, la soledad fue mi compañera por muchos años, ahora lo comparto con alguien que me ofrece su compañía eterna.

**Tempus:** Eres una digna guerrera sailor Plut _(de sus manos sale un reloj de arena y se lo entrega a la joven)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¿un reloj de arena? _(diciendo extrañada)_

**Tempus:** No todo es lo que parece.

**-LAS PUERTAS SE ABREN Y DEJAN SALIR A LA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO, TODAS SE ACERCAN A ELLA FELICITÁNDOLA POR SU BUEN TRABAJO-**

**Ainon:** Excelente trabajo… ahora les toca a ustedes forjarla con las piezas que ellas encontraron.

**Lita:** ¿cómo lo hacemos?

**Gran ser:** Busquen en su interior… sabrán como unir las piezas, cuando lo hagan serán llevadas de regreso a su hogar.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Casa Morbus**

**Jiro:** No entiendo ¿de que nos servirá este cofre? _(teniendo dificultad para abrirlo)_

**Hotaru:** Recuerda que tenemos que controlar a la bestia que protege la entrada a la tierra de Hades.

**Solaris:** Lo que esté adentro del cofre les servirá.

**Jiro:** Ni siquiera podemos abrirlo Solaris, Ainon no nos dio la llave.

**Hotaru:** ¿y si nosotros fuéramos la llave?

**Solaris:** ¿no entiendo?

**Hotaru:** Somos los guardianes de Saturno… y la destrucción es nuestro poder, debemos destruirlo.

**Jiro:** ¿y si destruimos lo que está adentro?

**Solaris:** Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

**-JIRO Y HOTARU CERRARON LOS OJOS, TOMARON LA CAJA CON AMBAS MANOS, UN PODER OCULTO DENTRO DE ELLOS SURGIÓ Y ENVOLVIÓ EL COFRE CON UNA LUZ VIOLETA Y BLANCA, ESTA POCO A POCO LO DESINTEGRABA HASTA QUE LA MISMA LUZ ENVOLVÍA UN OBJETO, AMBOS JÓVENES TERMINARON CANSADOS POR LO QUE HABÍAN HECHO, SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE ENCONTRARON-**

**Jiro:** ¿esto nos ayudará a controlar a la bestia? _(diciendo con incredulidad)_

**Solaris: **Pero si es una flauta_ (viendo el objeto de color negro)_

**Hotaru:** La única manera de controlar a Cerberos es tocando la flauta.

**Jiro:** Empecemos a tomar clases de flauta… quien sabe que pasará si llegamos a desafinar.

**Solaris:** Se quien puede ayudarles _(saliendo de la casa)_

**Jiro:** ¡¡Espera Solaris¡¡ _(aparece el gran ser frente a ellos)_

**Hotaru:** ¿quién eres?

**Gran ser:** Soy el padre de los elementos… la melodía que controla a la bestia ustedes la conocen, la compusieron en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, solo deben recordarla _(desapareciendo con una chispa)_

**Jiro:** ¿quieres probar?

**Hotaru:** No tenemos tiempo que perder.

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio Tanathos, habitación Iluminati**

**Nara:** El tiempo se agota y cada día que pasa ustedes se encuentran en peligro.

**Tetsu:** Si tan sólo tuviéramos el poder de nuestros antiguos planetas, podríamos ayudarlas _(golpeando la pared)_

**Akari:** Golpeando las cosas no solucionaremos nada, debemos de pensar en como salir de aquí.

**Serena:** ¡¡Tengo una idea¡¡

**Keylan:** ¿cuál es?

**Serena:** Si ustedes son los hermanos de Haruka y Michiru… su poder sólo está dormido, lo único que debemos hacer es despertarlo.

**Miko:** ¿cómo piensa hacer eso?

**Akari:** Entregándoles lo que les pertenece _(sacando de su amuleto dos pequeñas cintas)_ nunca comprendí por que las tenía aquí, ahora lo sé.

**Tetsu:** ¡¡Nuestros brazaletes de transformación¡¡

**Miko:** ¿son muy pequeños no?

**Akari:** NORMALI BRAZIS _(los brazaletes regresaron a su forma original)_ tomen.

**Keylan:** "POR EL GUARDIAN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL TRIDENTE, TRANSFORMACION" _(olas marinas lo cubren, envolviéndolo en una esfera de agua al final de la transformación aparece en la arena con un tridente en mano)_

**Nara:** Nada mal para alguien que nunca fue el guerrero Tritón _(observando que llevaba una armadura como las de los demás guerreros estelares en color aguamarina y una capa azul con un tridente dibujado en la espalda)_

**Miko:** Tu turno Tetsu _(mirando al joven)_

**Tetsu:** "POR EL GUARDIAN DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL PODER DEL HIERRO, TRANSFORMACION" _(vientos oscuros lo cubren por completo, transformando su cuerpo en hierro sólido, este explota y aparece el guerrero Olos)_

**Tritón:** ¡¡Excelente¡¡ _(observando la armadura de su compañero que era de color azul oscuro, llevaba una capa en color mostaza sujeta por un espiral de acero)_

**Nara:** ¡¡Alguien viene¡¡

**Miko:** Chicos, pierdan la transformación _(los jóvenes hicieron caso y protegieron a Serena y Akari)_

**Enia:** Parecen asustados, ya se es porque el tiempo se les acaba a sus queridas princesitas _(sonriendo maléficamente)_

**Leina:** Descuiden las acompañaran si desean, dentro de unas semanas.

**EN LA LUNA**

**- Palacio de plata**

**Sailor Mars:** ¿no puedes ayudarnos Ainon?

**Ainon:** Lo siento mi deber aquí ha terminado, el gran ser sólo me concedió cierto tiempo, debo regresar a mi hogar.

**Gran ser:** Ainon, sabes donde se encuentra la puerta, ve tu misión ha finalizado _(Este desapareció junto con Ainon)_

**Sailor Venus:** Gran ayuda nos ha dado tu hijo Rei _(sarcásticamente)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Muy bien ¿cómo empezamos? _(viendo la espada, la citara y el reloj de arena)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¿de donde proviene nuestro poder?

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿no entiendo?

**Sailor Mercury:** Nuestro poder proviene del corazón y de nuestro cristal.

**Sailor Plut:** Entonces debemos invocar el poder del cristal y su esencia.

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¿esencia?

**Sailor Plut:** Cada una de nosotros es guardiana de algo, por ejemplo Amy es guardiana de la sabiduría.

**Sailor Venus:** Soy guardiana de la belleza y el amor, Lita es la guardiana de los truenos y…

**Sailor Uranus:** Ya entendimos… vamos a ver si funciona "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL Y LOS VIENTOS DE URANO" _(expidiendo una luz dorada)_

**Sailor Mars:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL Y EL FUEGO DE MARTE" _(brillando con un intenso color rojo)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL Y LOS TRUENOS DE JUPITER" _(sacando una luz verde desde su interior)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL Y LAS MAREAS DE NEPTUNO" _(obteniendo una luz color azulada)_

**Todas:** ¡!APARECE BACULO DE LA ETERNIDAD!! _(las cuatro luces se unen chocando contra los artefactos)_

**Sailor Venus: **¡¡Estupendo¡¡

**-LA ESPADA, LA CITARA Y EL RELOJ ENCANTADO SE ROMPEN EN PEDAZOS, EL FILO DE LA ESPADA SE TRANSFORMA EN UN BÁCULO, LAS CUERDAS DE LA CITARA LO ENVUELVEN Y EL CUERPO DE LA CITARA DE CONVIERTE EN ANILLO, LA ARENA SE TRANSFORMA EN CRISTAL Y SE COLOCA SOBRE EL ANILLO, LAS CUERDAS SOBRANTES DE LA CITARA LO ENVUELVEN CONVIRTIÉNDOLA EN UNA RED PROTECTORA, EL VIDRIO DEL RELOJ PROTEGE A LA PIEDRA ENCANTADA EN UNA ESFERA-**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡¡Lo hicieron chicas¡¡

**Sailor Plut:** ¡¡Grandioso¡¡

**-TODAS LAS CHICAS COMENZARON A BRILLAR DESAPARECIENDO DE LA LUNA Y APARECIENDO EN LOS JARDINES DE LA MANSIÓN-**


	23. La bestia

**CAPITULO 23 LA BESTIA**

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Jardines**

**Bastian:** ¡¡Lo lograron¡¡

**Luna:** ¿ese es el báculo de la eternidad?

**Luxen:** Así es, este báculo debe ser entregado a la Luna y la estrella para derrotar a la aurora.

**Rini:** ¿como lo sabes Luxen?

**Luxen:** Mi padre es el gran ser… el ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

**Zack:** ¿Sabes quien es?

**Luxen:** Lo sé.

**Sam:** ¡¡Debes decirnos¡¡ _(tomando al felino en sus manos)_

**Darien:** Seguimos siendo puestos a prueba, nosotros debemos averiguar quien es él.

**Hikari:** Eso es cierto, aunque creo saber quien es.

**Michiru:** ¿quién?

**Hikari:** ¿quién ha estado cerca de Akari siempre?

**Jiro:** Siempre ha estado con nosotros _(diciendo extrañado)_

**Helios:** Cierto…pero ¿en quien confía que no sean ustedes?

**Ren:** Pues en su maestro, Shen Taharo.

**Hikari:** ¡¡Exacto¡¡

**Sam:** ¿es el gran ser?

**Hotaru:** Si es él, puede darnos el mapa para la tierra de Hades y así rescatarlas.

**Rei:** No se preocupen por el mapa, yo lo tengo.

**Nicholas:** ¿cómo es que lo tienes tú?

**Rei:** Sabía que él era el gran ser pues lo percibí en su esencia y el fuego sagrado me lo confirmó.

**Haruka:** ¿qué esperamos para ir?

**Hotaru:** Aun no podemos _(sonrojándose)_

**Ren:** ¿por qué?

**Jiro:** Aun no recordamos la melodía para controlar a la bestia _(enseñando la flauta)_

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Palacio Tanathos, habitación demonis**

**Enia:** El gran ser los ha ayudado, pero no por mucho tiempo, de eso nos encargaremos.

**Akari:** No puedes matar al gran ser, es inmortal.

**Leina:** Eso lo veremos… todo inmortal tiene una debilidad y esa es las sailor scouts y los guerreros estelares.

**Serena:** ¡¡Nooo¡¡

**Enia:** Despídanse de ellos.

**MANSION MAEKO-KAIYA**

**- Mansión principal, sala**

**Mina:** pues deben recordarla rápido chicos, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Jiro:** Podrias ayudarnos Setsuna.

**Setsuna:** ¿cómo?

**Hotaru:** Llevándonos al pasado milenio de plata.

**Bastian:** ¿creen que funcione?

**Amy:** No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

**Luka:** Tal vez haya una mejor forma de hacerlo.

**Nicholas:** ¿cómo?

**Luka:** BESTUS DEMONIS CANTUS _(arrojando un rayo a la frente de los jóvenes que los dejo tirados)_

**Haruka:** ¿qué hiciste?

**Ren:** ¡¡Te pasaste¡¡ _(levantándolos del suelo)_

**Michiru:** ¿están bien?

**Hotaru:** Vayamos a la tierra de Hades ¡¡ahora¡¡

**Lita:** ¿recuerdan la melodía?

**Jiro:** Así es.

**-LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS SE COLOCARON EN EL JARDÍN PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA TIERRA DE HADES, CUANDO EL GRAN SER APARECIÓ FRENTE A ELLOS-**

**Gran ser:** Son dignos de obtener el poder de los antiguos _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Gracias.

**Gran ser:** Recuerden que deben salvar a la luna y la estrella.

**Cronos:** Lo tenemos muy claro.

**Gran ser:** Desafortunadamente, ustedes jóvenes guerreros no podrán ir con ellos.

**Sailor Sunlight:** ¿por qué no?

**Sailor Moonlight:** ¡¡Se trata de mi madre¡¡

**Sailor Plut:** ¿recuerdan lo que les dije de que no pueden estar dos personas ocupando el mismo espacio-tiempo?

**Sailor Sunlight:** Es por su seguridad Rini, mientras ellos rescatan a mamá nosotros nos quedaremos para luchar.

**Pegaso:** Nos quedaremos hasta el final.

**Gran ser:** Muy bien… ahora váyanse.

**Astro:** Gracias… Shen.

**-SAILOR MARS QUE SE HABÍA APRENDIDO EL MAPA DE MEMORIA, LES INDICÓ EL CAMINO HACIA LA TIERRA DE HADES, CERCA DEL TEATRO DANZANTE-**

**TEATRO DANZANTE**

**- Afueras**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿estas segura que aquí es el lugar de la entrada?

**Ignus:** Se sabe el mapa al derecho y al revés ¿tú que crees?

**Tuxedo Mask:** Vamos no hay tiempo que perder… siento que algo no está bien con Serena.

**-TODOS ENTRARON POR LA PUERTA QUE SE HALLABA EN EL SUELO, TEN****ÍA EL SÍMBOLO DE LA MUERTE, BAJARON LAS ESCALERAS, EL LUGAR ERA FRÍO Y OSCURO, PEQUEÑAS ANTORCHAS ILUMINABAN EL LUGAR PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE, SE DESPEDÍA UN OLOR HUMEDO Y SOFOCANTE-**

**Sailor Venus:** Este lugar apesta _(tapándose la nariz)_

**Alado:** Sólo resiste y deja de quejarte.

**Sailor Mercury:** Ustedes dejen de pelear, enfóquense en mirar al frente _(desapareciendo)_

**Mensajero:** ¿a dónde se fue?

**Trueno:** ¡¡Sailor Mercury¡¡ _(resbalando por una pendiente)_

**-****TODOS SE ACERCARON A LA ORILLA, LA PUERTA SE CERRÓ BRUSCAMENTE CAYENDO HACIA EL VACÍO POR DONDE LO HICIERON SUS COMPAÑEROS, AL TERMINAR DE CAER SE ENCONTRARON FRENTE A UN MUELLE, LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO EL BARQUERO-**

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿acaso morimos, por que terminamos aquí?

**Barquero:** La otra entrada se encuentra cruzando el lago _(señalando el otro extremo)_

**Astro:** ¿tenemos que cruzar con él? _(mirando a Sailor Mars)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¿tienes miedo? Vamos no hay tiempo.

**Tuxedo Mask:** No tenemos monedas para darle.

**Barquero:** No será necesario, ellos vienen con ustedes… jamás creí volver a verlos amos _(mirando a Sailor Saturn y a Taurus)_

**Taurus:** Gracias Barquero… por favor déjanos pasar.

**Barquero:** Con gusto, Cerberos se alegrará de verlos… eso creo.

**-****SUBIERON A LA BARCA QUE A PESAR DE SER PEQUEÑA, RESISTIÓ A TODOS, HACIENDO EL TRAYECTO MAS CORTO Y SENCILLO, BAJARON A LA SIGUIENTE ORILLA, SE DESPIDIERON DEL BARQUERO QUE DESAPARECIÓ CON LA BRUMA-**

**Sailor Saturn: **¿ahora a donde?

**Sailor Mars:** Sigamos derecho.

**-****DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS SE ENCONTRARON CON LA ENORME BESTIA DE TRES CABEZAS, ESTABA ATADO CON UNA ENORME CADENA Y SE ENCONTRABA FURIOSO, SAILOR SATURN Y TAURUS SE ACERCARON PARA VER SI LOS RECONOCÍA PERO LA BESTIA LOS ARROJÓ CONTRA LA PARED DE ROCA-**

**Ignus:** ¡¡No los reconoce¡¡ ¿dónde está la flauta?

**Cronos:** ¡¡Busquémosla¡¡

**Sailor Júpiter:** "CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER" _(iluminando el lugar)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡¡Ya la vi¡¡ está es su pata trasera.

**Alado:** ¿cómo la tomaremos?

**Sailor Venus:** "CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS" _(atando a la bestia)_ dense prisa no aguantaré mucho.

**Cronos:** "TIFON DE ARENA, OCULTA"

**-****TRUENO Y ASTRO SE ACERCARON A LAS PATAS TRASERAS DE LA BESTIA, TOMARON LA FLAUTA Y SE ALEJARON DE AHÍ PUES ESTE PARECÍA IBA A SENTARSE SOBRE ELLOS-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿la tienen?

**Astro:** ¡¡Si¡¡

**Trueno:** Taurus ¡¡tómala¡¡

**-TAURUS LA TOMÓ Y SE ACERCÓ A LA BESTIA JUNTO CON SAILOR SATURN, EMPEZÓ A TOCAR Y HOTARU LO ACOMPAÑÓ CON SU DULCE VOZ, ERA SUAVE Y CALMADA, LOS OJOS DE LA BESTIA IBAN CAMBIANDO DE COLOR ROJO A VIOLETA, SE ESTABA CALMANDO-**

**Sailor Venus:** ¡¡lo están logrando¡¡

**Sailor Mars:** ¡¡Venus¡¡ _(haciendo señal de callarse)_

**Sailor Plut:** Sigan así chicos _(susurrando)_

**-****CUANDO LA MELODIA TERMINÓ, LA BESTIA PARECÍA UN PERRO GIGANTE, MENEANDO LA COLA, HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA A SUS AMOS-**

**Sailor Saturn:** También me da gusto verte amigo _(rascándole una oreja)_ por favor déjanos pasar.

**Taurus:** Vamos chicos caminen, no les hará daño.

**-****TODOS HICIERON CASO, HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA A LA BESTIA QUE LOS DEJÓ PASAR SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO, LOS ÚLTIMOS FUERON SAILOR SATURN Y TAURUS-**

**Taurus:** Quédate aquí.

**Sailor Saturn:** Si necesitamos tu ayuda te llamaremos _(la bestia asintió con la cabeza)_

**HAN PASADO LA ****ÚLTIMA PRUEBA…**

**DEBERAN ENCONTRAR A LAS CHICAS ANTES DE QUE LA AURORA PROVOQUE LA ERA DE HIELO**


	24. Tierra de Hades

**CAPITULO 24 TIERRA DE HADES**

**TOKIO, CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Parque no. 10**

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(atacando a una marioneta)_

**Kento:** Mushi, mushi "ONDAS OSCURAS"

**Sailor Moonlight:** Veamos como te va con la luz "LASER ESTELAR DE SELENIA" _(derribando al monstruo)_

**Leina:** "ALIENTO VENENOSO"

**Sailor Sunlight:** "EOLOS PUREX" _(purificando el ambiente)_

**Pegaso:** ¿por qué no te detienes? Vas a perder.

**Leina:** Jamás he conocido la derrota.

**Sailor Sunlight:** Si mal no recuerdo, no te quedaste con el príncipe ¿eso no es una derrota? _(sarcásticamente)_

**Leina:** ¡¡me las pagarás¡¡ "VENON SOLUX"

**Sailor Moonlight:** "LUZ DE LUNA, PROTECCION ESTELAR" _(envolviendo a su amiga)_

**Enia:** No podrán vencerme _(riendo maléficamente)_

**Leina:** 'ALIENTO VENENOSO" _(arrojando a los jóvenes guerreros al lago)_

**OCULTOS EN LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Luna:** No resistirán mucho _(preocupada)_

**Artemis:** Deberán aguantar mucho mas _(viendo la batalla)_

**Solaris:** Son fuertes lo han demostrado al no dejarse vencer tan fácil… no pierdan la esperanza.

**Diana:** Si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarles.

**Sailor Sunlight:** "LASER ESTELAR DE SOLUX"

**Leina:** "REFLEXIO" _(recibiendo la joven su propio ataque)_

**Enia:** Eres muy tonta para ser una guerrera _(riendo, pero bruscamente se detiene)_

**Leina:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Enia:** ¡!Están en el palacio!! _(enfurecida)_ ellos son una distracción… vámonos _(ambas desaparecen con el soplo del viento)_

**Pegaso:** Los han descubierto.

**Sailor Moonlight:** Espero que no los encuentren.

**TIERRA DE HADES**

**- Entrada al Palacio de Tanathos**

**Rei:** Hemos llegado _(admirando la puerta de obsidiana)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Cómo entramos?

**Jiro:** Cerberos ¡!destrúyela!!

**-LA BESTIA CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA ELLOS Y DERRIBA LA PUERTA DE UN SÓLO GOLPE, LO DEJA ATURDIDO PERO REGRESA A SU PUESTO-**

**- Habitacion Demonis**

**Tetsu:** ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

**Akari:** No lo se… transfórmense _(escuchando a través de la puerta)_

**-LOS JÓVENES HICIERON CASO Y SE CONVIRTIERON EN TRITÓN Y OLOS, GUERREROS DE LA NUEVA ERA-**

**Nara:** ¿Serena, que sucede?

**Serena:** No lo sé… me siento extraña _(tocando su vientre)_

**Miko:** Es muy pronto…resiste por favor.

**Akari:** ¿resiste? _(mirando a Serena adolorida)_ ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ella debe ver la luz.

**Enia:** ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? _(mirando a los guerreros)_

**Tritón:** "TRIDENTE, TSUNAMI DE NEPTUNO"

**Olos:** "ACERO CORROSIVO"

**Leina:** Son nuevos guerreros… no estaban en el antiguo Milenio de Plata.

**Enia:** ¡!elimínalos ya!!

**Akari:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN PROTEGE" _(envolviendo a Serena en él)_ quédate aquí.

**Serena:** ¡!Estas loca, tendrás un bebé!!

**Enia:** ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu amiga y te detienes?

**Miko:** Ella tampoco está sola "LIANA OSCURA" _(envolviendo a Enia)_

**Nara:** "ESTRUENDO LUMINOSO"

**Leina:** ¡!Son unos tontos!!

**-LAS PUERTAS SE ABREN Y LLEGAN LOS GUARDIANES ESTELARES Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS, SORPRENDIDOS POR VER A LOS NUEVOS GUARDIANES Y A LAS HECHICERAS-**

**Sailor Venus:** ¿más elementos?

**Nara:** No somos elementos somos hechiceras de magia antigua.

**Tritón:** Tenemos que sacar a las princesas de aquí.

**Akari:** Serena no tiene buen semblante _(señalando el anillo protector)_

**Enia:** ¡!No escaparan!! _(lanza un rayo entre negro y rojo hacia los recién llegados provocando que estos salieran disparados, cerrando de nuevo la habitación)_

**Astro:** ¿Serena dará a luz?

**Sailor Mercury:** Es posible, su fecha de parto se acerca… Rini nace el día de su cumpleaños.

**Tuxedo Mask:** !!Ese día es mañana!!

**Sailir Plut:** De hecho será en unas horas.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Tenemos que sacarla de ahí _(arrojando rosas)_

**-ADENTRO LOS NUEVOS GUERREROS PELEAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS POR PROTEGER MAS QUE NADA A SERENA, AKARI SE ESTABA DEFENDIENDO BIEN, PERO NO AGUANTARÍA MUCHO TIEMPO-**

**Leina: **¿te debilitas estrellita?

**Akari: **Ideas tuyas (respirando con dificultad)

**Enia: **Vamos guerreros no pensaran lastimar a su futura soberana ¿o si?

**Olos: **Una verdadera soberana acepta su destino con dignidad y no exige el respeto se lo gana "ACERO CORROSIVO"

**Serena: **Chicos necesito su ayuda _(cayendo de rodillas)_

**Akari: **¡!Serena!! _(acercándose a ella)_ por favor resiste, ellos están afuera… vienen por nosotras.

**Miko: **Tu bebé no nacerá aquí princesa.

**Leina: **Claro que si.

**Akari: **"POR LA ESTRELLA GUARDIAN DE GEOS, PROTECTORA DE LA TIERRA Y LA LUNA, SUPERNOVA MAGNIFICENTE, DESTRUYE" _(sacando de su pecho una bola de energía)_

**Leina: **¡!No me pueden destruir!! _(desapareciendo como estrella fugaz, dejando como rastro su amuleto)_

**Enia: **Tal vez hayan destruido a mis marionetas, pero yo destruiré lo que mas aman a sus hijas _(esfumándose con una neblina oscura)_

**Serena:** Tenemos que ayudarlos _(mirando hacia la puerta, aguantando el dolor)_

**-LAS PUERTAS SE ABREN GRACIAS A LA COMBINACIÓN DE LOS ATAQUES DE LOS GUARDIANES Y LAS SAILORS-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Serena!! _(abrazándola fervientemente)_ pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

**Serena:** Mi querido Darien…sabía que vendrías _(tocando su rostro)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Triton:** Soy el antiguo regente del planeta Neptuno… Bardo _(perdiendo la transformación)_

**Olos:** Que rápido nos olvidas… hermana _(mirando curioso a Sailor Uranus)_

**Astro:** Me alegra que estén de nuestro lado _(teniendo en sus brazos a Akari)_

**Miko:** Tenemos que salir de aquí…Enia está enojada y no sabemos que pueda causar.

**Trueno:** Ella tiene razón… debemos de llevar a Serena lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

**LOS ELEMENTOS FARSANTES HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS, NUEVOS ALIADOS SE UNIERON A LA GUERRA ELEMENTIUM…**

**¿QUIEN PERECERÁ EN ESTA BATALLA?**


	25. Muerte y vida

**CAPITULO 25 MUERTE Y VIDA**

**TOKIO**

** - Ciudad de Jubban**

**-LA AURORA ATACABA SIN PIEDAD, ENCERRABA A LAS PERSONAS EN HIELO SÓLIDO, TRANSFORMÁNDOLAS EN ESTATUAS, NADIE ESTABA A SALVO, PEGASO Y LAS SAILORS DE LA LUZ COMBATÍAN CON LAS MARIONETAS DE HIELO QUE ELLA ENVIABA-**

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(destruyéndolas)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** Mientras mas destruimos mas aparecen, tenemos que pensar en algo.

**Sailor Sunlight:** "LUZ DE SOLUX, DERRITE" _(causando que algunas marionetas se destruyeran sin que estas regresaran)_

**Enia:** El calor las destruye… pero puede hacerlas mas fuertes "FRIGOR MAXIM DESTRUCTO"

**Pegaso:** ¿Qué hace?

**Sailor Sunlight:** ¡!Estén listos, esta será nuestra última batalla!!

**-LAS MARIONETAS DE HIELO LOS ATACABAN, EL CALOR DE LOS EMBRUJOS NO ESTABA FUNCIONANDO, LA AURORA ESTABA SATISFECHA CON LO QUE VEÍA-**

**Enia:** Si no puedo tenerlas en el pasado… nadie las tendrá en el futuro _(lanzando un rayo y arrojando a los tres varios metros)_

**Triton:** "TRIDENTE, TSUNAMI DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Jupiter:** No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente "TRUENO DE JUPITER, RESUENA"

**Trueno:** "RELAMPAGO OSCURO DE ZEUS, FULMINA"

**Enia:** Sus ataque no funcionaran "DESTRUCTO" _(arrojando un rayo violeta contra Serena)_

**Sailor Sunlight:** ¡!Noooo!! _(atravesándose, recibiendo el ataque)_

**Sailor Moonlight:** ¡!Hikari!!

**Enia:** Llevo una y falta una.

**Akari:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN, PROTEGE" Cronos… ¡!sácanos de aquí!!

**-CRONOS OBEDECIÓ INVOCADNO EL PODER DE LA TELETRANSPORTACION, EL GUARDIAN DEL TIEMPO LOS HABÍA LLEVADO AL HOSPITAL-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

** - Sala de partos**

**Amy:** Por favor Serena, aguanta un poco más.

**Serena:** ¡!No puedo!!

**-LA AURORA ESPERABA AFUERA, TRITÓN, OLOS Y LAS BRUJAS ESTABAN VIGILANTES EN LAS PUERTAS DEL HOSPITAL, CUANDO DE REPENTE SE VA LA LUZ-**

**Darien:** ¿Qué pasa con la luz?

**Rei:** Posiblemente es por causa de la tormenta de hielo.

**Amy:** ¡!Necesito luz para ayudar a Serena!!

**Lita:** Ren y yo nos encargamos ¿Darien donde están los generadores?

**Sam:** Están en el sótano, tomen las escaleras laterales y diríjanse hasta el último piso, la puerta es de color rojo.

**Ren:** Muy pronto tendrás luz Amy _(los guardianes de Júpiter se dirigen hacia el sótano)_

**Serena:** ¡!Por favor ayuden a Hikari!!

** - Sala contigua**

**Rini:** Por favor Hikari, resiste _(tomando sus manos llorando)_

**Luna: **Todo saldrá bien, pequeña.

**Hikari:** No creo aguantar mucho Rini, me alegra que tú mamá esté a salvo.

**Akari:** Eres una tonta… no debiste hacerlo.

**Hikari:** Si ella no nace… yo no conoceré a mi mejor amiga _(apretando su mano)_

**Artemis:** La aurora está esperando afuera _(asomándose a la ventana)_

**Hotaru:** Por favor… no te vayas.

**Hikari:** Se que este no será mi destino en el futuro _(cerrando sus ojos para siempre)_

**Rini y Akari:** ¡!Hikari!!

**-ALGUNAS DE LAS CHICAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN CON SERENA ESCUCHARON LOS GRITOS Y FUERON CORRIENDO A LA OTRA HABITACIÓN SÓLO PARA VER QUE LA JOVEN HABÍA MUERTO-**

**Mina:** ¡!No es posible!! _(tapándose la boca)_

**Rini:** ¡!¿que pasa con su cuerpo?!!

**Zack:** ¡!Desaparece!!

**-EL CUERPO DE HIKARI ESTABA DESAPARECIENDO, DE ESTE SÓLO SALÍA POLVO ESTELAR QUE ERA ABSORBIDO POR AKARI-**

**Akari:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Rini:** Hikari es tu hija… el polvo estelar regresa a donde pertenece _(limpiándose los ojos)_

** - Sala de partos**

**Amy: **¡!Serena puja una vez mas!!

**Serena: **¡!No puedo!!

**Darien: **Por favor amor resiste… lo haces muy bien.

**Serena: **Fácil para ti decirlo ¡!tú no estas en mi lugar!!

**-DE PRONTO, SE ESCUCHÓ EL LLANTO DE UNA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA, EL LUGAR SE ILUMINÓ CON UNA LUZ RADIANTE PROVENIENTE DE LA FRENTE DE LA PEQUEÑA-**

**Lita: **Chicos… Rini ya nació _(apareciendo en la puerta)_

**-TODOS SE ACERCARON A LA NUEVA MADRE, PARA FELICITARLA, LA PEQUEÑA ERA PRECIOSA CON SU CABELLO ROSADO Y SUS OJOS COLOR RUBÍ QUE AHORA ENTENDÍAN DE QUE LADO DE LA FAMILIA VENÍA-**

**Serena: **Es hermosa _(envolviéndola en sus brazos)_

**Darien: **De eso no cabe la menor duda.

**Rini: **Ahora que ya estoy aquí no será necesario que me quede.

**Setsuna: **Te quedarás a ocupar tu lugar, tal y como lo hizo Hikari.

**Hotaru: **Descuida amiga… nos veremos en el futuro _(abrazándola tiernamente)_

**-RINI IBA DESAPARECIENDO Y CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN POLVO ESTELAR SIENDO ABSORBIDA POR LA BEBÉ EN LOS BRAZOS DE SERENA-**

**Akari: **Ahora debes descansar… la batalla aun no termina.

**Sam: **Para ti ya terminó… ni creas que saldrás en tu estado a ayudarnos.

**Nara: **Si tiene que luchar no creo que tenga opción, su alteza.

**Sam: **¡!Por supuesto que no!!

**Haruka: **Ella tiene que luchar como lo hará cabeza de bombón.

**Darien y Sam:** ¡!Claro que no!!

**-LA AURORA HABÍA DISPARADO HACIA LAS PUERTAS DEL HOSPITAL, ESTAS SE ABRIERON Y ENTRO UN FRÍO INFERNAL-**

**Enia:** ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña?

**Akari:** "INVISIO PROTEGERE" _(protegiendo a Serena y a Rini en un círculo de invisibilidad) _ni se te ocurra salir de él.

**-TODOS SE TRANSFORMARON DE NUEVO PARA PELEAR CONTRA LA AURORA, QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO EN CADA RINCÓN DEL HOSPITAL A LA PEQUEÑA-**

**Alado:** No las encontraras aquí "FLECHA ENCADENADA DE CUPIDO, AMARRA"

**Sailor Mercury:** "VENTISCA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO"

**Enia:** "DESTRUCTO" _(arrojando un rayo violeta hacia los guerreros)_

**Sailor Saturn:** "GUARDIAN OSCURO DEL SILENCIO"

**Pegaso: **"PLUMAS NAVAJA"

**Enia:** ¡!No me destruirán!!

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL AMOR DE LA LUNA Y LA ROSA, LAZO INMORTAL, ATACA"

**-EL ATAQUE DE SAILOR MOON HIRIÓ A LA AURORA, ESTA SE ESFUMÓ CON LA BRISA NEGRA DE SU ESENCIA, PERO REGRESARÍA, DE ESO TODOS ESTABAN SEGUROS-**

**Sailor Mercury:** Serena regresa a la habitación.

**Serena:** _(perdiendo la transformación)_ Estaré bien… no se preocupen.

**Akari:** Vamos te acompaño _(cuando algo las arrojó hacia el extremo del pasillo)_

**Sam:** ¡!Akari!!

**Darien:** ¡!Serena!!

**Sailor Neptune:** Ella sigue aquí _(mirando su espejo)_

**-SAM Y DARIEN SE ACERCAN A SUS AMADAS, SERENA ESTABA BIEN, FUE PROTEGIDA POR AKARI, PERO ELLA NO SE VEÍA NADA BIEN-**

**Bastian:** ¿Cómo está? _(preguntándole a Amy)_

**Amy:** No lo sé… parece ser que el golpe fue muy fuerte.

**Helios:** Le pasará algo a la bebé.

**Amy:** Espero que no.

**Sam:** Haz todo lo posible por salvarlas

**¿HIKARI NACERÁ O SERÁ UN RECUERDO DEL FUTURO?**

**¿SIN LA OTRA GUARDIANA DE LA LUZ EXISTIRÁ TOKIO DE CRISTAL?**

****GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS****

**QUE LA NOCHE BUENA LOS CUBRA DE FELICIDAD Y EN LA NAVIDAD DISFRUTEN DEL REGALO DE LA FAMILIA**

**¡¡FELICES FIESTAS¡¡  
**


	26. Renacimiento

**CAPITULO 26 RENACIMIENTO**

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Afuera**

**Enia:** Ustedes regresen a mi _(indicando a los guardianes y a las brujas)_

**Miko:** ¡!Jamás!!

**Tritón:** Durante mucho tiempo utilizaste nuestra energía para tus sucios propósitos, esta vez será diferente.

**Enia:** No lo creo "DESTRUCTO"

**Nara:** "ESTRUENDO LUMINOSO"

**Olos:** "ACERO CORROSIVO"

**Pegaso:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(hiriendo el rostro de la aurora)_

**Enia:** Me las pagarás caballito.

**Miko:** "LIANA OSCURA" _(atando a Enia)_

**Tritón:** "TRIDENTE, TSUNAMI DE NEPTUNO"

**OCULTOS EN LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Luxen:** Son fuertes amo _(mirando la batalla)_

**Gran ser:** Lo sé… su fuerza proviene del interior del corazón, no de su razón.

**Luna:** ¿los ayudarás?

**Gran ser:** Siempre lo he hecho… el poder otorgado de los antiguos es suyo desde el nacimiento, no me necesitan.

**Artemis:** ¿Cómo que no? Tú puedes destruirla.

**Luxen:** ¡!Como se atreven a hablarle así al gran ser!!

**Gran ser:** Están preocupados… yo no puedo destruirla, eso les compete a la Luna y a la estrella.

**Solaris:** ¡!Serena acaba de dar a luz y Akari está en peligro de morir!!

**Gran ser:** Su destino aun no se completa, estarán a salvo.

**- Sala de partos**

**Akari:** !!Aun no es tiempo!!

**Serena:** ¡!Vamos por favor ella tiene razón no es tiempo!! _(mirando a todos)_

**Amy:** Serena el golpe que sufrió con la caída pudo adelantar el parto, será necesario que la bebé nazca.

**Nicholas:** ¡!Puede morir!!

**Darien:** Si no lo hacemos las dos pueden morir.

**Akari:** ¡!Por favor no!! _(suplicante)_

**Sam:** Hagan un ultrasonido para ver a la bebé.

**-DARIEN LO TRAE INMEDIATAMENTE Y LO COLOCA SOBRE EL VIENTRE DE AKARI, LA BEBÉ SE VE BIEN, PERO VEN ALGO EXTRAÑO TAMBIÉN-**

**Sam:** ¡!¿que es eso?!! _(mirando la pantalla)_

**Akari:** ¡!Quee!!

**Amy:** Parece ser otro par de piernas y brazos.

**Mina:** Tendrá una araña por hijo.

**Rei:** ¡!Mina!! _(enojada)_

**Zack:** Ahora si tu comentario no valió aquí.

**Darien:** Parecen mellizos.

**Ren:** Papás por partida doble ¡!felicidades!!

**Amy:** No hay tiempo para eso, los bebés tendrán que nacer ya.

**-ES PRIMERO DE JULIO LA NOCHE HACE ACTO DE PRESENCIA, AKARI NO QUIERE HACERLO PUES TEME PERDER A SUS HIJOS, SAM LA RECONFORTA Y LE DICE QUE DEBE SER FUERTE POR ELLOS Y POR SU VIDA MISMA-**

**Serena:** Yo estoy contigo _(tomando su mano)_ Rini también lo está.

**Darien:** Tu dilatación es completa, tendrás que empezar a pujar.

**-AKARI HACE LO QUE LES DICE, PERO NO CREE TENER LAS FUERZAS SUFICIENTES, SU PULSO SE DEBILITA PERO AUN ASI CONTINUA, CUANDO SE ESCUCHA EL LLANTO DE UN BEBÉ-**

**Mina:** ¡!Es una ni..ño!!

**Bastian:** ¿Cómo es un niño?

**Luka:** ¿Hikari? _(viendo al pequeño)_

**Akari:** No es Hikari… es Yami.

**Serena:** Me gusta ese nombre le queda con la hora de su nacimiento… en la oscuridad.

**Darien:** Descansa un poco hermana, recuerda que falta un pequeño mas.

**-LAS HORAS PASAN Y AKARI VUELVE A SENTIR UN DOLOR EXTENUANTE, ES EL AMANECER DEL 2 DE JULIO, CUANDO SE ESCUCHA EL LLANTO DE UNA PEQUEÑA-**

**Lita:** ¡!Ella si es Hikari!!

**Sam:** Es preciosa como su madre _(besando a su amada dulcemente)_

**Serena:** ¿ya no hay mas verdad? _(exhausta)_

**Amy:** No… sólo eran dos.

**Haruka:** ¡!Felicidades cara de ángel!!

**-TODOS FELICITARON A LA NUEVA MADRE, BUENO A SERENA TAMBIÉN, LOS TRES PEQUEÑOS PARECÍAN TRILLIZOS SEPARADOS SÓLO POR HORAS DE DIFERENCIA, PERO UNIDOS POR LA MISMA ADVERSIDAD-**

**Jiro:** Debemos de protegerlos a los tres.

**Akari:** Me podrían dejar sola con Serena por favor _(seria)_

**-HICIERON CASO, AUNQUE EXTRAÑADOS POR LA PETICIÓN, ESPERABAN VERLAS DESCANSAR ARRULLANDO A SUS PEQUEÑOS RECIÉN NACIDOS-**

**Serena:** ¿Qué sucede Akari?

**Akari:** Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?

**Serena:** Si… debemos derrotar a Enia.

**Akari:** Nadie debe de intervenir… por eso tenemos que protegerlos a todos.

**Serena:** ¿y los niños? _(mirando a los pequeños)_

**Akari:** Serán protegidos por ellos, nadie podrá hacerles daño… de eso me encargo yo.

**Serena:** ¡!Hagámoslo!!

**¿QUE HARÁN SERENA Y AKARI?**

**¿COMO DESTRUIRAN A LA AURORA Y PROTEGER A LA TIERRA?**


	27. Escudo

**CAPITULO 27 ESCUDO DE AMOR**

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Habitación 264**

**Serena: **¿Estás lista?

**Akari:** No hay tiempo que perder… Luxen llámalo por favor.

**Luxen:** Por supuesto.

**-LUXEN MAULLA QUEDAMENTE HASTA TRAER CON SU SONIDO ANIMAL A LA PERSONA QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO, EL GRAN SER-**

**Gran ser:** Me alegra que sus hijos estén a salvo.

**Akari:** Muchas gracias… maestro.

**Luxen:** ¿desde cuando lo sabías? _(mirándola estupefacto)_

**Akari: **Desde que él se convirtió en mi maestro en Inglaterra, pero no hay tiempo para relatos.

**Serena:** Si en verdad eres el gran ser… queremos pedirte algo.

**Gran ser:** ¿de qué se trata? _(cruzando sus manos)_

**Serena:** Queremos que protejas a nuestra familia y amigos del ataque final que Enia planea para la Tierra, ellos no pueden estar aquí.

**Luxen:** ¿a dónde deseas que los llevemos?

**Akari:** A un lugar apartado de la Tierra, ya sea a la Luna o al mundo de Ilusión.

**Gran ser:** Saben lo que están pidiendo ¿verdad?

**Serena:** Lo sabemos, ellos no intervendrán en esta lucha _(mirando a Akari)_

**Luxen: **¿pelearan solas_? (preocupado)_

**Akari:** Hemos enfrentado cosas peores y salimos victoriosas, no te preocupes amigo mío, todo saldrá bien.

**Serena:** Mas porque está con nosotros el báculo de la eternidad, forjado por nuestros amigos.

**-EL GRAN SER ESTUVO DE ACUERDO, LUXEN NO TANTO, PERO ACEPTABA LAS CONDICIONES EN LAS QUE EL ESCUDO DE CREARÍA, SE DIRIGIERON A LA ENTRADA DEL HOSPITAL EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS OTROS-**

**Haruka:** ¿todo bien?

**Serena:** Excelente… queremos agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotras.

**Nicholas:** Son nuestras amigas, no podíamos dejarlas ahí.

**Rei:** Además son las soberanas del futuro.

**Akari:** Esta ha dejado de ser su lucha.

**Sam:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Serena:** Enia nos desea a nosotras por el poder que le podemos brindar, tenemos que luchar contra ella.

**Ren:** No pensarán hacerlo solas ¿verdad? _(mirando a los ojos a Akari)_

**Bastian:** Conozco esa mirada… ¡¡planean hacerlo¡¡

**Serena y Akari:** ¡¡Ahora¡¡

**-EL GRAN SER LOS ENVOLVIÓ EN UNA ESFERA DE CRISTAL, PROTEGIDOS DE CUALQUIER ATAQUE, SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, SERENA Y AKARI SÓLO VIERON LA ESFERA ALEJARSE POCO A POCO CON LO QUE MAS AMABAN: SU FAMILIA-**

**CAMINO A LA LUNA…**

**Jiro:** ¡¡Están locas¡¡

**Darien:** ¡¡Serena, por favor no lo hagas¡¡

**Haruka:** ¡¡Cara de ángel, me las vas a pagar¡¡ _(cayendo lágrimas de su rostro)_

**Tetsu:** Debemos salir de aquí.

**Amy:** ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? _(viendo que subían cada vez mas hacia el firmamento)_

**Luxen:** Al Palacio de plata.

**Todos:** ¡¡¿queeeee?¡¡

**Mina:** Menos podremos ayudarles. Podemos hacer la teletransportación de las sailors.

**DE REGRESO EN LA TIERRA…**

**- Hospital de Jubban, entrada**

**Serena:** ¿te encuentras bien como para atacar?

**Akari:** Nada impedirá que la destruyamos Serena, ella no tiene salvación.

**Serena:** En verdad esperaba que sí.

**Enia:** ¿cuándo piensan salir? _(atacando la puerta)_

**Akari:** Vamos.

**- SALIERON DEL HOSPITAL ATAVIADAS CON SU VESTIDO DE PRINCESAS Y EL SÍMBOLO DE SU REINO EN LA FRENTE, SERENA TRAÍA EN LA MANO EL BÁCULO DE LA ETERNIDAD Y AKARI LLEVABA UNA ESPADA-**

**Enia:** Han encontrado el báculo de la eternidad… vaya si que sus amigas saben encontrar el tesoro perdido.

**Akari;** Lástima que no lo disfrutarás como mereces… aurora.

**Serena:** Podemos solucionar esto, no necesariamente con la muerte… hermana.

**Enia:** La muerte es la única solución, así obtendré lo que por derecho me pertenece.

**EN LA LUNA**

**- Palacio de plata**

**Haruka:** Tenemos que ir a la Tierra ¡¡Van a morir¡¡

**Zack:** No nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, chicas hagan su teletransportación.

**Chicas:** ¡¡Teletransportación de las sailors, llévanos de vuelta a la Tierra¡¡

**-LAS CHICAS COMENZARON A BRILLAR Y FLOTAR, PERO NO SUCEDÍA NADA, LOS GUERREROS Y LAS BRUJAS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS PUES NO SABÍAN LA RAZÓN DEL PORQUE NO FUNCIONABA-**

**Nara: **No entiendo ¿qué sucede? _(mirando a Keylan)_

**Sam:** ¡¡Luxen¡¡

**Darien:** ¿qué hicieron? _(enojado)_

**Luxen:** El gran ser las ayudó, sólo él puede quitar el escudo.

**Luka:** Llámalo y dile que lo haga ¡¡ahora¡¡

**Gran ser:** _(apareciendo de la nada)_ Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo.

**Zack:** ¡¡Como que no puede hacerlo¡¡ _(tomándolo de la túnica)_

**Nicholas:** ¡¡Basta¡¡ dejen de pelear.

**Sam:** Por favor mándanos de regreso, tenemos que estar ahí.

**Gran ser:** Ustedes no pueden entrar a la Tierra, porque el escudo que la envuelve no lo hice yo.

**Lita:** ¿entonces?

**Miko:** Ellas lo hicieron _(todos voltearon a verla)_

**Amy:** ¿cómo?

**Keylan:** Cuando llegaron a la Tierra de Hades, los elementos quisieron apoderarse de sus hijas tratando de acercarse a sus madres…

**Tetsu:** No pudieron hacerlo porque un escudo las cubría, cada vez que intentaban tocarlas salían disparados.

**Luxen:** Es el escudo mas poderoso que hay y ese no lo puede crear el gran ser.

**Hotaru:** ¿qué clase de escudo es?

**Setsuna:** Es el escudo que se crea con el báculo de la eternidad.

**Hotaru:** El escudo de amor.

**Michiru:** ¿cómo? _(extrañada)_

**Gran ser:** El báculo de la eternidad fue creado por los elementos que tienen el poder de los antiguos… en ustedes.

**Luxen:** Al ser creados con su poder y su amor para salvarlas se creó también la fuerza de la gran madre.

**Mina:** ¿gran madre?

**Setsuna:** Es un poder ancestral que ellas heredaron… el amor que ellas sienten por ustedes y por sus hijas _(mirando a los pequeños dormir en una enorme cuna)_

**Gran ser:** Mientras ellas no lo permitan, el escudo no se podrá romper.

**Darien:** ¡¡No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ellas se sacrifican por nosotros¡¡

**Rei:** No creo que haya otra opción ¿o si? _(el gran ser negaba con la cabeza)_

¿**QUE HARÁN LAS SAILORS Y LOS GUERREROS EN LA LUNA?**

**¿PODRÁN ROMPER EL ESCUDO?**


	28. El despertar

**CAPITULO 28 EL DESPERTAR**

**EN LA TIERRA**

**- Parque no. 10, Lago**

**Enia:** ¿por qué no me dejan tener este planeta?

**Serena:** No es tuyo, sólo lo quieres destruir.

**Akari:** Aun no entiendo como terminaste siendo tan vil y cruel _(diciendo enojada)_

**Enia:** Si vivieras en la soledad como yo lo hice, lo entenderías.

**Serena:** Todas hemos vivido en la soledad a nuestra manera… yo no sabía que tenía hermanos hasta que tú viniste a destruir la paz de este lugar.

**Enia:** Eso ya no importa este lugar será mío quieran ustedes o no _(arrojándolas contra un árbol)_

**Luna:** ¡¡Como te atreves¡¡ _(arañándole la cara)_

**Enia:** ¡¡Gata entrometida¡¡ _(tomándola del cuello)_

**Artemis y Solaris:** ¡¡Basta¡¡

**Enia:** Ustedes sólo son unos gatitos ¿cómo piensan destruirme? _(diciendo sarcásticamente)_

**Akari:** Ellos no… pero yo si.

**Enia:** No me hagas reír _(arrojando a Luna hacia el suelo)_

**Serena:** Por favor Enia, podemos solucionar esto, la destrucción te llevará solamente a un lugar.

**Enia:** ¿cuál sería ese? ¿al trono del universo?

**Akari:** A la muerte "SUPERNOVA, DESTRUYE"

**Enia:** "AMANECER NEGRO"

**Serena y Akari:** ¡¡Queee¡¡

**Enia:** No moriré sin haberlas derrotado por lo menos _(acercándose a ellas rápidamente)_

**-EL ATAQUE LAS SEPARA UNA DE LA OTRA POR VARIOS METROS, AKARI NO ERA LA ÚNICA QUE PODÍA DIVIDIRSE, LA AURORA LO HIZO PUDIENDO ATACAR A LAS DOS PRINCESAS AL MISMO TIEMPO-**

**Enia:** No eres la única con trucos bajo la manga _(peleando espada contra espada)_

**Akari:** No eres tan fuerte "ROSSUM DUPLEX" _(dividiéndose)_ veamos como peleas con dos de nosotras.

**Serena:** ¡¡yo no puedo dividirme, no es justo¡¡ _(esquivando los ataques)_

**Enia:** Mejor para mí _(peleando con una lanza)_

**EN LA LUNA…**

**- Palacio de Plata**

**Darien:** ¡¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados¡¡

**Lita:** ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

**Ren:** Ya lo intentamos todo, la teletransportación no funciona, el hechizo liberador tampoco… ya no se que mas hacer.

**Luxen:** Deben de confiar en ellas, así como lo han estado haciendo.

**Sam:** ¡¡Fácil para ti decirlo, no es tu esposa¡¡ _(mirando las escenas de la Tierra en un pozo de agua cristalina)_

**Amy:** Son fuertes, lograrán vencer.

**CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Centro**

**Serena:** ¡¡Debes detenerte¡¡

**Enia:** ¡¡Jamás¡¡ Este lugar será mío y sufrirá el más frío desastre, de esa manera no me sentiré sola, las estatuas me acompañarán.

**Akari:** "CALIDAE" (arrojando un rayo de color amarillo al cielo)

**Enia:** Eso no me detendrá.

**Akari:** "ANILLO GUARDIAN"

**Serena:** ¿qué haremos? Ni podemos lastimar a las personas.

**Akari:** Con el báculo de la eternidad podrás hacer la curación lunar, tenemos que dormirlos a todos.

**Serena:** De acuerdo… "BÁCULO DE LA ETERNIDAD, CURACIÓN LUNAR"

**Akari:** "MORFEOS PROTEGERE VITAE"

**-****EL BÁCULO Y LA ESPADA COMENZARON A BRILLAR FORMANDO UN LAZO FUERTE QUE SE EXPANDÍA POR TODA LA CIUDAD HACIENDO QUE LOS HABITANTES FUERAN DESCONGELADOS Y LLEVADOS A SUS CASAS PARA TENER UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO-**

**Enia:** Tal vez puedan impedir eso momentáneamente, pero no será por siempre.

**Serena y Akari:** ¡¡Eso lo veremos¡¡

**-****LOS SÍMBOLOS EN LA FRENTE DE LAS JÓVENES COMIENZA A BRILLAR, EL DESPERTAR DE LAS GUARDIANAS DEL COSMOS HA INICIADO, LA NUEVA ERA DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL ESTÁ POR LLEGAR-**

**Enia:** No es posible no me van a derrotar "AURORA DE LA OSCURIDAD HAZ TU PLAN, DESTRUYE A LA LUZ Y A LA LUNA Y SU ESENCIA DAME YA"

**Akari:** "ANILLO CELESTIAL"

**Serena:** "POR EL PODER DE LA ROSA DE LA LUNA"

**Ambas:** "GERMINA"

**Enia:** ¿germina?

**-EL SUELO COMIENZA A TEMBLAR LA ESENCIA DEL PLANETA TIERRA ESTABA DÁNDOLES LA FUERZA PARA DERROTAR A LA AURORA-**

**EN LA LUNA…**

**- Palacio de plata**

**Sam:** ¡¡Darien¡¡

**Darien:** El cristal dorado les está ayudando.

**Luka:** ¡¡Sam¡¡

**Sam:** Mi cristal, también lo hace.

**Nara:** Es como si tuvieran vida propia.

**EN LA TIERRA…**

**- Ciuidad de Jubban**

**Enia:** ¡¡No es posible¡¡

**Serena:** Lo siento, Enia _(derramando una lágrima)_

**Akari:** Queremos que la paz reine por siempre.

**-****EL BÁCULO Y LA ESPADA SE ALINEARON PERFECTAMENTE PARA CREAR UNA ESPIRAL DE DISTINTOS COLORES QUE FUE DIRECTO AL CORAZÓN DE LA AURORA, HACIENDO QUE CAYERA AL SUELO-**

**Serena:** Lo… hicimos _(cayendo de rodillas)_

**Akari:** Eso… creo _(tocándose el vientre y recargándose en la espada)_

**-****DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS, LOS GUERREROS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA LUNA, REGRESARON A LA TIERRA-**

**Sam:** ¡¡Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer¡¡

**Akari:** No lo haré _(besándolo)_

**Darien:** Lo mismo va para ti.

**Serena:** Eso tenlo por seguro, mi querido Darien.

**Gran ser:** La paz reinará ahora, en lo que será llamado Tokio de Cristal.

**Luxen:** La aurora fue derrotada, ya no habrá nada que impida la felicidad del cosmos.

**Enia:** ¡¡Eso creen ustedes¡¡

**LA AURORA NO HA MUERTO…**

**¿COMO VENCERÁN NUESTROS HÉROES?**


	29. Comienzos

**CAPITULO 29 COMIENZOS**

**-****LA AURORA SE ABALANZÓ SOBRE ELLAS CON UNA ESPADA NEGRA, PERO ALGO SE ATRAVESO PARA EVITAR QUE SALIERAN LASTIMADAS-**

**Akari:** ¡¡Nooooo¡¡

**Enia:** ¡¡¿Queeeee?¡¡ _(mirando como el gran ser caía de rodillas)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Imposible¡¡

**Gran ser:** Tú serás fulminada _(arrojando una bola blanca de luz contra Enia que se desintegró rápidamente)_

**Akari:** ¡¡Maestro¡¡ _(sosteniéndolo en sus brazos)_

**Gran ser:** Yo no soy inmortal como lo fue mi antepasado, pero mi obra se verá reflejada en ti.

**Luxen:** No tenía por que hacerlo amo _(lamiendo su mano)_

**Gran ser:** Es mi destino, así como lo fue el haber amado mas a mi obra maestra que a los elementos.

**Amy:** ¿se refiere a los humanos?

**Gran ser:** Si… _(cerrando los ojos para siempre)_

**-****EL CUERPO DEL GRAN SER SE ESTABA DESINTEGRANDO PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN UNA ESTRELLA EN EL FIRMAMENTO, UNA ESTRELLA QUE VIGILARÍA POR SIEMPRE A LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO-**

**Sam:** ¿amor? _(viéndola sostener la túnica de su antiguo maestro)_

**Serena:** ¿Akari?

**Darien:** ¿hermana?

**Akari:** El se verá reflejado en mí _(secándose las lágrimas)_

**Mina:** ¿qué sucede?

**Lita:** ¡¡Está temblando¡¡

**Jiro:** ¡¡Todo está cayendo¡¡

**Rei:** Con el hielo cubriendo los edificios se despedazarán fácilmente _(sosteniéndose de Nicholas)_

**Bastian:** ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí¡¡ _(protegiendo a Setsuna que tenía a los bebés en sus brazos)_

**Hotaru:** Miren hacia allá.

**-****TODAS MIRARON HACIA EL ESTE Y OBSERVARON UNA GRAN MOLE DE HIELO, LA MASCOTA DE ENIA NO TENÍA CONTROL ALGUNO, ELLA ERA LA CAUSANTE DE LOS TERREMOTOS-**

**Luka:** Tenemos que pararlo, sino destruirá todo.

**Akari:** Dense prisa, todos al Templo Hikawa _(mirando a Serena sospechosamente)_

**-****LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO HICIERON CASO Y SE DIRIGIERON HACIA ALLÁ, LAS PRINCESAS DETUVIERON A SAM Y DARIEN DEJANDO A LOS OTROS ADENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN DEL FUEGO SAGRADO-**

**Serena:** Lo siento chicos pero deben quedarse.

**Haruka:** ¡¡Queeeee¡¡

**Akari:** "DORMIS ETERNIA" _(cayendo todos en un profundo sueño)_

**Darien:** ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros? _(mirando a Sam)_

**Serena:** Ustedes nos ayudarán a detener a la mole de hielo… debemos unir a los 4 cristales del universo.

**Sam:** ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

**Akari:** ¿cuál es el lugar más alto de la ciudad?

**Serena:** ¡!La torre de comunicaciones!!

**-****LOS DESCENDEINTES DE LOS CUATRO ASTROS DEL CIELO SE DIRIGIERON HACIA LA TORRE DE COMUNICACIONES EN DONDE PODRÍAN DESTRUIR AL MONSTRUO Y RESTAURAR LA CIUDAD-**

**Darien:** ¿ahora que?

**Ak****ari:** Debemos unir nuestros cristales… cada uno colóquense en los puntos cardinales, yo seré el norte.

**Serena:** Darien y yo seremos el este y oeste.

**Sam:** Me pondré en el sur.

**-****LOS HEREDEROS SE COLOCARON CADA UNO EN SU LUGAR, DARIEN Y SAM SE TRANSFORMARON EN LOS PRÍNCIPES ENDYMION Y ASTRO, LAS MARCAS DE SUS FRENTES COMENZARON A BRILLAR Y SUS CRISTALES TAMBIÉN, EMITIENDO LUCES DE COLOR PLATEADO, DORADO, CELESTE Y BLANCA-**

**Serena:** ¿Cómo lo detendremos?

**Akari:** Poco a poco nos acercaremos los unos a los otros, descuiden nuestros cristales saben que hacer.

**Astro:** ¿tienen mente propia?

**Akari:** No exactamente, nosotros somos la mente de los cristales.

**-****POCO A POCO SE FUERON ELEVANDO HACIA EL CIELO Y A LA MISMA VEZ SUS CUERPOS SE IBAN ACERCANDO HASTA QUE FORMARON UNA CRUZ QUE IBA GIRANDO, SUS MANOS DERECHAS SE ENTRELAZARON Y LA MANO IZQUIERDA RECIBÍA EL CRISTAL CON SU MÁXIMO BRILLO-**

**Astro:** ¡¡Lo estamos logrando¡¡ _(mirando a la mole de hielo haciéndose cada vez mas pequeña)_

**Endymión:** Debemos resistir un poco más.

**Serena:** ¿También los pondremos a dormir? _(diciendo telepáticamente)_

**Akari:** Será lo mejor _(contestando de la misma forma)_

**-****LA MOLE DE HIELO SE HABÍA DERRETIDO POR COMPLETO, SAM Y DARIEN CAYERON DE RODILLAS AGOTADOS, SERENA Y AKARI SEGUÍAN FUERTES-**

**Astro:** ¿Cómo es… que ustedes no… están débiles?

**Serena:** Aun tenemos algo más que hacer.

**Endymión:** ¿qué? _(incorporándose lentamente)_

**Akari:** "DORMIS ETERNIA"

**Serena:** Eso… tendremos que colocarlos en las cámaras para protegerlos _(sosteniendo a Darien)_

**Akari:** Todos están en el Templo Hikawa, sólo faltan ellos.

**Serena:** Dará comienzo el sueño eterno.

**-****SERENA Y AKARI LLEVARON A SAM Y DARIEN JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS QUE ESTABAN DENTRO DE UNAS CAMARAS DE CRISTAL, LOS GATOS TAMBIÉN LO ESTABAN EN UNA MAS PEQUEÑA-**

**Serena:** Cuando despierten miles de cosas habrán cambiado.

**Luxen:** Especialmente para ellas… sus hijos ya habrán nacido.

**Akari:** Pero si sus hijos son mas pequeños que los nuestros _(extrañada)_

**Luxen:** El gran ser quería que todos los descendientes del sistema solar estuvieran juntos.

**Serena:** ¿tendrán recuerdos de eso?

**Luxen:** Los tendrán… el gran ser se encargó de ello antes de irse.

**Serena:** No quiero ver la cara de Rei cuando vea que tiene a su hijo entre sus brazos.

**Akari:** Ni yo la de Bastian _(riendo)_ Serena es hora.

**Serena:** Aquí nacerá la ciudad de cristal.

**LA CIUDAD DE CRISTAL EST****Á A PUNTO DE FORMARSE…**


	30. Ciudad de Cristal

**CAPITULO 30 CIUDAD DE CRISTAL**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardin**

**Serena:** Muy bien comencemos.

**Akari:** Esto nos dejará exhaustas.

**Serena:** Pero todo será como debió ser, nuestro destino se ha cumplido.

**Akari: **¿qué es eso?

**Serena:** ¿Enia? _(nerviosa) _no es posible.

**Enia:** Ustedes destruyeron al espíritu oscuro que habitaba en mi y se los agradezco, el caos es muy poderoso y se han dado cuenta del daño que puede causar a un simple ser humano.

**Akari:** ¿Descansarás en paz?

**Enia:** Si de ahora en adelante, mi esencia será la guía del firmamento… gracias hermana _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena:** Hoy y siempre Enia _(sonriéndole)_

**-AMBAS JOVENES SE TRANSFORMARON EN SERES ALADOS, LAS ALAS DE SERENA ERAN PLATEADAS CON DESTELLOS BLANCOS Y LAS DE AKARI CELESTES CON DESTELLOS SIMULANDO ESTRELLAS, SUS CRISTALES APARECIERON EN SUS PECHOS-**

**Serena:** Yo podré a la ciudad a dormir, con la ayuda de la curación lunar repondré la ciudad y colocará a todos en sus casas.

**Akari:** Yo me encargaré de convertir el hielo en cristal puro… nos veremos en el centro de la ciudad para dar fin al hechizo.

**Serena:** De acuerdo.

**-ASI LAS JOVENES SE FUERON POR CAMINOS SEPARADOS HACIENDO LO QUE TENÍAN ESTIPULADO, HACIÉNDOLO POR VARIAS HORAS HASTA QUE LA NOCHE, CON SUS HIJAS LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS HICIERON ACTO DE PRESENCIA, FUE ENTONCES CUANDO LAS PRINCESAS SE ENCONTRARON DE NUEVO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD-**

**Akari:** ¿todo está hecho?

**Serena:** Listo _(asintiendo con la cabeza)_

**-ENTRELAZARON SUS MANOS Y LOS CRISTALES RODEARON SUS CUERPOS, EL CRISTAL PURO IBA TOMANDO FORMA DE EDIFICIOS, CALLES, PALACIOS Y TORRES, LA DESTRUCCIÓN SE CONVERTÍA EN VIDA-**

**Akari:** Esto… es … todo.

**Serena:** Hay que colocarlos en sus palacios.

**-CON EL PODER DE LOS CRISTALES COLOCARON A TODOS LOS GUERREROS EN SUS PALACIOS QUE ESTABAN ALREDEDOR DE LA CIUDAD PROTEGIENDO DESDE CUALQUIER PUNTO AL PALACIO PRINCIPAL HOGAR DE LOS REYES DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL-**

**Serena:** Cada uno despertará en su hogar con una nueva vida que vivir.

**Akari:** Sólo faltamos nosotros.

**Serena:** ¿estaremos bien?

**Akari:** ¿qué te dice tu corazón?

**Serena:** Lo estaremos… después de todo no hemos superado tantos obstáculos por nada ¿verdad?

**Akari:** Claro que no _(abrazándola dulcemente)_ despertaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado.

**-LAS JÓVENES DUEÑAS DE LOS CRISTALES SE CONVIRTIERON EN POLVO ESTELAR PARA DESPUES APARECER FRENTE A UNA ANTIGUA SOBERANA-**

**Serena:** ¡¡Madre¡¡_ (corriendo a abrazarla)_

**R. Serenity:** Gracias a ustedes la restauración del universo ha comenzado con el pie derecho.

**Akari:** Lamentamos mucho haber destruido a Enia, sabemos que la amabas.

**R. Serenity:** Ella dejó de ser mi hija cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

**Serena:** ¿Qué sucederá ahora que todo está en paz?

**-LA REINA DEL ANTIGUO MILENIO DE PLATA VOLVIÓ A LAS PRINCESAS CON UN AURA DORADA QUE LAS LLEVÓ HACIA SU NUEVO HOGAR A LADO DE LOS SERES QUE MAS AMABAN-**

**R. Serenity:** Ahora su poder descansará para renacer en una nueva era.

**-LA REINA SERENITY DESAPARECIÓ CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN LA ESTRELLA ACOMPAÑANTE DE LA LUNA, EL SOL, LA TIERRA Y LA ESTRELLA; ASI DÉCADAS PASARON NUEVA VIDA APARECIÓ Y LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO COMENZARON A DESPERTAR-**

**SIGLO XXXI**

**- Palacio de Cristal**

**Darien:** ¿qué sucedió?

**Rini:** Así recuerdo todo… a su lado _(abrazándolos)_

**Serena:** Tenemos que ver a los demás.

**-LA FAMILIA REAL SE DIRIGIÓ A LAS AFUERAS DE PALACIO CUANDO VIO A SUS AMIGOS ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLOS-**

**Akari:** ¡¡Serena¡¡

**Serena:** ¡¡Estas bien¡¡

**Sam:** Creo que estamos mejor que nunca _(sosteniendo a una unos pequeños Yami y Hikari de aprox. 6 años)_

**Darien:** Mis sobrinos han crecido.

**Lita:** No son los únicos.

**Sam:** ¿sus hijos, como es posible?

**Luxen:** El gran ser quiso obsequiarles esto antes de irse, deseaba que los hijos de los guardianes universales estuvieran juntos.

**Rei:** Eso explica porque Ainon está con nosotros _(viéndolo jugar con los otros niños)_

**Yami:** Es divertido jugar con todos _(niño de finas facciones cabello castaño despeinado y ojos turquesa)_

**Sam:** Me alegra que te guste _(sonriendo)_

**Hikari:** ¿Mamá?

**Akari:** ¿qué sucede cariño?

**Hikari:** ¿Estaremos juntos siempre?

**Sam:** ¿Tú que crees? _(mirando a la pequeña de ojos ambarinos)_

**Ainon:** La paz reinará hasta que los nuevos soberanos de los cristales tomen el poder.

**Tetsu:** ¿Eso que significa?

**Arashi:** Una nueva guerra se hará presente…

**Ainon:** Pero eso ya no les competerá a ustedes, soberanos del sistema solar.

**Ren:** ¿Soberanos? _(riendo)_

**Umi:** Ustedes con el apoyo de la Tierra gobernaran este sistema solar y la paz reinará.

**Mina:** Entonces porqué habrá otra guerra.

**Kita: **Debe existir un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad.

**Eri:** No puede haber el 100% de algo.

**Amy:** Ella tiene razón, pero como dice Ainon esa batalla no será nuestra.

**Nara:** ¿entonces? _(mirando a todos los presentes)_

**Raidon:** Será de nosotros.

**Darien:** Hasta que ese momento llegué…

**Miko:** Disfrutemos de la paz.

**Todos:** ¡¡Siii¡¡

**-LOS HIJOS DE LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO SALIERON CORRIENDO PARA JUGAR EN EL JARDÍN MAS GRANDE DE PALACIO, LOS DEMAS SE SENTARON A LAS SOMBRAS DE LOS ÁRBOLES DE FLORES DE CEREZO-**

**Sam:** ¿vienes? _(mirando a Akari)_

**Akari:** Enseguida te alcanzo.

**-AKARI Y SERENA SE DIRIGIERON A LA FUENTE DENTRO DEL PALACIO DE CRISTAL, LLAMANDO A LA ESTRELLA PROTECTORA-**

**Serena:** ¿madre?

**R. Serenity:** Veo que la paz se ha conservado a pesar del tiempo.

**Akari:** Así es… ¿la paz se quebrará de nuevo?

**R. Serenity:** Eso es algo inevitable, pero no se preocupen su descendencia es la mas poderosa de todas.

**Serena:** Gracias madre _(haciéndole una reverencia)_

**R. Serenity:** Yo debería hacerle la reverencia su majestad.

**Serena:** Siempre serás la reina no importa que.

**Akari:** Gracias Reina Serenity.

**-LAS SOBERANAS SE FUERON A ACOMPAÑAR A SUS AMIGOS A DISFRUTAR DE LA PAZ QUE SUS HIJOS IRRADIABAN, NO PODÍAN SER MAS FELICES, AUNQUE ESTABAN PREOCUPADAS POR SU FUTURO SABÍAN QUE NADA PODÍA DERROTARLOS MIENTRAS LOS CRISTALES DEL UNIVERSO ESTUVIERAN EN BUENAS MANOS-**

**Todos:** ¡¡Por la paz eterna de Tokio de Cristal¡¡ _(chocando copas de cristal)_

**AQUI TERMINA UNA TEMPORADA MAS DE SAILOR MOON: LA ESENCIA DE LA LUZ, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO OCMO LO FUE PARA MI EL ESCRIBIRLA, AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LA LEYERON Y A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS... MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**NO DEJEN DE LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y LAS CRITICAS SE ACEPTAN, ES ASI COMO UN ESCRITOR PUEDE AVANZAR...**


End file.
